


HetaOni AU : The Story of Amelia

by HetalianVivi



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 54,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianVivi/pseuds/HetalianVivi
Summary: A rewritten of HetaOni following Cookie's version of the fangame.The story will be somehow different, and contains my ocs~Warning : I do not own HetaOni, Hetalia and its characters.Contains no nation x nation ships, sorry !
Relationships: America/Female OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It was not the night yet. But the room was dark and gloomy already. It was a big library, bookshelves were dusty and the floor was cracking. 

There was no sound except for a young male voice coming from one corner. He was making an incantation to a old open book.

On the first page, the name “Oliver” appeared as he closed it. 

“Hey, Oliver !”

Another voice came as a young man with red hair, damaged clothes and sunglasses entered. Like Oliver, he has a sort of small device on the neck.

“Have you finished what the Master ordered ?

-...I did.” 

The man dressed in pink nodded and put the book back to its place. But he wasn’t looking happy at all.

“....Allen. ...Is it necessary ? 

-....We don’t have a choice. HE got us. We’re his paws now.

-....You’re telling me you’re okay with that ?”

Allen sighed and crossed his arms, back to a wall.

“I’m not. But it’s like this. …..She will find it again ?

-....Yes. Without a doubt.

-Then, our job is done.”

The punk announced, heading to the exit.

“Let’s go back to Viktor before Master lose his patience.”

Oliver nodded, dropping his shoulders as he glanced behind him before leaving.

“...This time, don’t die. Amelia.”

  
  



	2. Never enter the mansion

The house, more like a manor, was huge, too huge. It was located three hours at foot from the world summit place, which has only finished four hours ago.

This manor had an awful reputation, of being haunted. It was empty, no one was living in it. The previous owner was unknown too.

An ominous wind was howling, giving the place a very gloomy aura.

Amelia was holding her little girl Caroline, who was only 5. By her side, there were Japan, Germany and Prussia.

The latter smirked.

"So, Veneziano won't come ?

-No, Gilbert-san. He said he would stay, he was too scared."

They were calling each other by their human names for a good reason. Caroline was unaware of Nations, even if her father was one.

Amelia made a curious face, dropping her jaw.

"So, we found it ? I can't believe it..."

Japan nodded.

"We all thought it was a rumor...this is truly admirable."

Prussia smirked.

"This thing looks awesome like me ! ...But quite empty."

Germany sighed, looking annoyed with his arms crossed. He wasn't interested by this, not an inch.

He had come only to make sure his brother wouldn't cause troubles.

Caroline glanced at the manor, a bit worried.

"I don't want to enter, mommy..."

Amelia smiled, rocking her gently.

"It's okay, baby girl. You're safe with Mommy, okay ? We'll just take a quick look."

Amelia went forward and unlocked the door, it was easy. The group entered, closing the door behind them.

They looked around, there were stairs in front of them, and three corridors.

"It's..clean." Germany commented.

"...We should head back, everyone."

Prussia smirked and poked his brother's cheek.

"Aw, you're scared, Ludwig ? This doesn't seem like you."

Amelia chuckled as a sudden noise made them all wary.

"...Glass shattering ?"

Japan took speech.

"I'll go check, everyone. Please stay here.

-....This is maybe d-dangerous, Kiku...

-Don't worry, Ludwig-san."

Then, the Nation headed to the right, reaching the kitchen.

There were a lot of foods and stuff, and a broken Italian wine on the floor.

"...Nothing out of ordinary. ...Maybe it was the wind. Let's go back."

He said to himself, coming back to the hall but..no one was here.

"...Where are they ? ...Did they left already ? ...Regrettable."

He headed to the door but it was locked now. He tried over and over, but in vain.

He was still calm, nothing could happen after all.

But when he heard cries, he was a bit nervous.

There was Caroline hidden near the stairs, hugging her knees, crying.

Japan approached her and knelt down.

"Caroline-chan ? What happened ?"

The girl didn't answer, she was terrified and Japan couldn't understand why. It was not reassuring. Again, she was a human and a child. He couldn't understand.

"....Do we start to search for the others and your mother ?"

The girl nodded and stood up, walking to the other corridor alongside Kiku.

He was not at ease, protecting the little child would be a new experience, and he couldn't even show her his whole strength.

"....What happened ?

-....

-...I see. Take your time. We'll find them and leave at once."

The duo reached a corridor and...Japan immediately covered the girl's mouth to stop her scream.

There was massive creature blocking the door, that entered at once. Japan got pushed away one second after by Alfred's shield on his girl but he stood up without harm.

Caroline was shaking furiously, making no sound.

"....(What was this ? ...I need to reassure her, if not she won't walk anymore.) Caroline-chan ?

-.....

-.....Look."

Kiku pulled out his katana.

"Do you know what is it ?

-...."

She nodded as an answer.

"This katana was forged into a sacred fire, up the tallest Japanese mountain. ....It can cut through absolutely anything. ....As long as you're with me, no harm will come. ...So, you can relax."

He gently said, as she followed him again. They went upstairs this time, not wanting to find the monster.

There were a lot of empty or locked rooms, except for one. A whip was on the bed.

Germany's whip, Japan picked it up, concerned. It was really...strange. But he needed to remain calm and controlled. He couldn't afford to make Caroline scream or anything.

The girl was already worried, and even scared, by the whip. Japan was aware Germany was scaring her. He couldn't blame her.

They reached a new empty room, but with a curtain. Japan approached...and took hits in the body.

Germany appeared, he was sweating.

"...Kiku-?!

-....Yes."

Caroline recoiled, holding to her US scarf.

"...I'm sorry. I was on guard." Germany explained.

"Are you hurt ?

-It's fine. I am okay. What happened ? Where are the two others ?"

Germany glanced at the kid behind Japan and sighed.

"I'm...I'm not sure....When you left, my brother and Amelia saw something and ran away, dragging me along but we got separated.

-....Without Caroline-chan ?

-...Looks like she ran away too but not in the same direction...I don't know what followed us...but we should remain prudent."

He paused, looking aside.

"...I hope they're okay.

-We should search for them. This place seems off. Also, the front door is locked now."

Germany went paler.

"I see...

-Are you okay ?

-Kiku. ......Can I ask for your help ? There's something I need.

-Sure thing but before...can she stays with you ?"

Kiku said, glancing to Caroline who shook her head, staring to Germany.

"....Not now. ..I need time.

-...Alright. Then, I'll search for the others before.

-Perfect. Be careful. Oh. Take this."

Germany gave a key to Japan before he gave back his whip to him. The taller one hid back in his spot as Japan glanced to the girl.

"Let's go. Stay by my side, okay ?"

The duo went downstairs, to the library that needed the key.

Once they entered, the girl covered in a corner, the massive creature was here, roaming around before vanishing.

Japan was nervous now.

"....Caroline-chan." He whispered. "It's okay. I'll protect you."

Japan and the girl carefully went further. No trace of the monster. But at once he tried to pick up a book, it appeared from nowhere and ran to them.

"Run !"

Kiku ordered to the human as both ran fast to the door but it was locked. Japan glanced behind, the monster was here, towering above them.

"...."

He pulled out his katana.

"Stay behind me, whatever happens."

Caroline nodded, covering her ears and shaking like a leaf.


	3. The monster of the haunted house

Japan was on the defensive, ready to defend himself. The huge being in front of him wasn't moving..until it grabbed Japan and pinned him down, the Nation made an atrocious scream but managed to grab his katana and cut its arm, releasing himself.

The monster recoiled as Japan grabbed the girl. It has only a few seconds before the repel but letting her die was out of the question. He grabbed the key on the floor, rushed to the exit and left. The Monster didn't follow them as he put Caroline down.

The girl was crying, dizzy.

"...Are you hurt ?

-...................N-n-no..."

Japan nodded of relief, panting a bit.

"Give me a moment please."

The Nation noticed Caroline was holding another key, as she gave it to him.

The girl has picked it from the table inside the library.

"....Let's go to the fourth floor.

-...N-no..I...I want to go home.."

Japan smiled warmly.

"I know, me too. That's why we have to continue, okay ? ..."

Caroline nodded, forcing herself to be brave. She had no choice after all, but she was having a very bad headache.

The duo reached the fourth floor, unlocking a new door. Japan was wary but there was nothing inside...except for a mochi stuck on the wall, the america-mochi.

Caroline gasped and panicked.

"It-...it has my dad's face !

-Indeed. This is a mochi. They are creatures that takes appearances of others on their "face".

-...are they dangerous ?"

Japan smiled and made her approach it.

The little blob made a happy squeak and a tiny USA flag sprout from its body.

"...?

-He likes you, I think. Mochis are harmless."

Caroline pet the little ball, who made a cute face, happy but then, it tried to free itself in vain, looking sad.

"..I think Ludwig-san can free you. We'll ask him."

Caroline giggled and pat it again.

"Yeah ! So be good until we come back, little mochi !"

Japan was enlightened. This little creature had brighten the mood of the girl.

They left, the little creature making a little squeak, blushing.

Caroline was indeed more relaxed now, as they headed back to the second floor, to Germany's hideout.

There was a iron door now, replacing the curtain.

"...(How..? Hmm...) Ludwig-san ?" He knocked, a voice resonating.

"Yes ?

-...Hmmm...we found a mochi on the fourth floor. ....It's stuck in the wall. ....I thought you could help us, I feel bad for it.

-...A mochi here ?....I'll help but I have a favor.

-I'm all ears.

-....Could you....bring me food, and water ?"

Japan remained silent, blinking.

"....

-I..er...well all the running from earlier made me hungry. ...Bring a good quantity, please.

-....Can Caroline-chan hide with you ? ...That will be easier for me."

Caroline gasped a little as the door opened.

"Enter, girl.

-.....

-Do not worry, Caroline-chan. I won't be long. Behave with Ludwig-san, okay ?"

Caroline nodded and entered, closing behind her. She went upstairs to discover a large room, with tables, a sort of kitchen, and even beds. Germany was dusting everything.

"Oh, Caroline. Do yourself at home.

-...." The girl nodded and looked around curiously.

"....I'm the only one who knows about it with you. So keep it a secret.

-...Okay. ...Mister Ludwig...can...could I borrow a bed, please ?"

Germany glanced to her in silence as the girl recoiled.

"I-I will help you ! I..I'm just tired-

-Go rest, girl. You need it."

Caroline shyly nodded and headed to one of the bed, diving into one and crying under the blanket until sleep took her.

Germany sighed.

"...Poor girl..."


	4. Reunion

Japan headed to the kitchen, grabbing vegetables.

"...It's weird...these are fresh....But I suppose it's good news."

He left and headed to the other corridor. The mansion was silent again, and he was actually reassured Caroline was with Germany. They were hidden after all.

Reaching the toilet room to grab water from the sink, something hit him. He still was having pain from the previous battle. It was not normal.

"....I wonder..maybe I'm really becoming too old ? ...As a Nation, I'm above adult. ...I'm really a damaged grandpa."

He grumbled, filling one of his old empty bottle with water.

Leaving the bathroom, he noticed another door nearby. The door the monster was blocking before, it was open.

He took careful steps in, the light was off. He found the switch and turned it on, as the monster was in front of him and tried to grab him again.

This time, he immediately pulled out his katana and cut the big arm furiously.

The monster showed no sign of pain and tried to punch the Nation, as he jumped up and pulled out old charms. They glowed, and black fire attacked the hideous creature, that recoiled and vanished.

Japan was silent, his "heart" was beating fast as he calmed down slowly.

"...This time...I managed to take no damages...but what is this thing ?....I really should hurry."

He found a key on the floor again and rushed to the second floor. He was worried about Prussia and Amelia, and was hoping they were together. After all, Amelia was a human. She was more vulnerable.

He reached the new bedroom and locked the door behind him, just in case. He could see Prussia, who was back to him.

But no traces of Amelia.

He approached him and tapped his shoulder. The other Nation turned away brutally.

"Who's there ?!

-Calm down ! It's me."

Prussia made a relieved sigh, putting his sword aside.

"...My bad.

-Are you alright ?"

Prussia grabbed Japan by the shoulders.

"Dude, listen to me !! Didn't you see a monster ?! I sure as hell did !! A gross, naked, scone colored monster !!"

Japan remained silent as Prussia was panicked even more.

"I don't lie !! I saw it !! The humans and Germany did too !!

-I believe you."

Prussia released Japan and sighed, holding his head.

"Before I could understand, I ended up here. ..I don't know what happened to the humans and West. ...I sound crazy, right ?

-No. I saw it too. ...Or else, we're both crazy.

-S-seriously, what is that thing ?! What happened to West ?! What happened to America's precious ones ?!

-Please, calm down. Your brother is safe, and I found Caroline-chan.

-You found West ?! Is he okay ?!"

Japan nodded, Prussia made another long relief sigh.

"I didn't find Amelia-san yet, however. ...Do you have any idea where she could be ?

-....Damn, she's missing ?! ..But this is dangerous ! She is weaker than us !...Maybe..maybe the monster had her ?

-....I hope not. I don't want to explain this to England-san, America-san and Car-..."

Japan stopped, as Prussia and him were hearing sounds...approaching the room. Footsteps, slow and heavy.

Prussia glared down.

"Hey...if that katana isn't always decoration, I suggest you...pull it out right now."

Japan did so, as they both were motionless, silent as possible. The door started to do sounds, like if someone was trying to unlock it.

"...."

Then, calm was here again.

"....It is gone ?

-Yes..it seems so, Prussia-san.

-...Then, let's go, to West is."

Japan nodded and both left the room...but the monster appeared again and rushed on them.

Prussia pulled out his sword, sweating.

"What the hell, man ?! It was still here ?!

-Looks like it.

-This thing is creepy !! How am I supposed to battle against it ?!!"

Japan sighed.

"...Do your best."

He rushed to the monster, slashing its belly as Prussia growled and tried to dodge, but got throw against the wall.

"...Fucking joke ?! ...!!"

The Monster grabbed Prussia but Japan quickly reacted and stabbed it, making it recoil.

The German Nation was panting, but the monster tried to chase them now.

They ran through the corridors, reaching the room with the iron door. Once entered, they noticed the monster hadn't follow them and both sighed of relief.

"..damn it...we...it was close...

-...it was...indeed...

-Let's go to where West is now."

Japan guided Prussia to the iron door and knocked. The east German was surprised to see such...a thing here.

"Hey, West ! The awesome me has arrived ! Come out !

-...? Brother ?"

Germany appeared, Caroline by his side. She was looking in better shape, after a small nap.

"Hey, are you alright ?

-Of course, bro ! You too, as I can see. I'm glad the small fry is unharmed too."

Caroline nodded silently as Gilbird, Prussia's little bird, went from his shoulder to her head.

"Ludwig-san, Amelia-san is still missing...and we should help the mochi..

-I know. ..I have finished here, we can go now."

The group headed to the fourth floor, Caroline running to the mochi who was squeaking again.

"Sorry to have make you wait, little mochi.

-Caroline. Please go behind."

Germany tried to pull the little creature out, but it was useless. The mochi was squeaking of anger and frustration.

"...I can't. I'll need a tool or something.

-Alright. Ludwig-san, Gilbert-san, Caroline-chan, stay here. I'm going to search the mansion."

Both men nodded as the kid was patting the white ball gently.

"It's okay...it's okay..."

Japan left and headed to the other room on the last floor, and noticed a hole into the wooden floor.

"...Why not, after all."

He dived in, landing into another room, with white walls, white floor, and a white piano in the center.

"...What's a strange room."

He left it, noticing he was on the third floor now. He entered another room...discovering a large library.

"...."

He carefully looked around, until he heard someone whispering near one of the bookshelves.

"...Amelia-san !"

He called out, the girl jumping of surprise and glanced at Japan...smiling.

"Japan ! You're alive !"

She said, running to hug him.

Japan nodded, hugging her back.

He was used to her hugs now.

"..Of course. I'm glad I found you. Are you hurt ?"

Amelia released him.

"No...I'm fine..but I'm glad you're okay...

-....What happened ?

-...Well...after you left, this huge monster appeared. ...We all ran away but got separat-...Caroline ! Did you find her ?!

-Yes. She is safe and sound, with Germany-san and Prussia-san right now. ....Everyone is safe."

Amelia sighed of relief, hand on her chest.

"...Well, we ran away...we left you behind. I'm sorry.

-No. ..it's fine. The important thing is that we're reunited now.....Still, what's going on here ? Everything looks locked, even the exit.

-....Yeah..we're trapped. ....But ! At least, everyone's safe !"

Japan nodded, noticing something unusual. Amelia wasn't really scared, or maybe she was hiding it well.

Of course, she was seeing a lot recently with the abomiNATIONS movement, but something was disturbing the Japanese.

"...Let's go to the fourth floor, that's where everyone is.

-Yes. I follow you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they entered the mochi room...Amelia made horrified eyes. Caroline was curled in a corner, terrorized.

The monster was here, surrounded by Germany and Prussia.

"....!!

-K-Kiku ! It's it ! The monster !"

Prussia gasped.

"Damn it !! Kiku ! Take Caroline and Amelia with you, and run while we gain time !"

Germany growled.

"Don't lose time ! GO !"

Japan and Amelia looked at each other, as the Japanese Nation chuckled.

"I'm really old after all. I can't hear. Oh my...

-KIKU ?! Amelia !

-..Well...looks like my ears are off too, my friend."

Amelia said, grabbing her gun.

Japan chuckled.

"This is the first time we do this with you, Amelia-san. Are you ready ?

-When you are."

Both ran to the monster, taking position.

"Guys ? It's when you want !

-...Kiku...Amelia...

-Kesesese ! That's nostalgic !"

Amelia started quickly with a shot in the monster's head as it tried to grab her but Prussia sliced its back.

"HERE YOU BIG FAT THING ! KESESESESE !"

Japan sent a curse to the monster, that recoiled and growled.

It opened its hands, two balls of darkness appeared as it threw these at the group.

Japan reacted quickly and shielded Amelia as Prussia and Germany dodged.

The Monster quickly approached Caroline, who screamed and was grabbed now.

Amelia, who had taken the hit even with Japan's help, couldn't move but Germany grabbed his whip and furiously lashed the monster.

"....Don't touch her, bastard."

The monster released the kid and vanished.

Amelia panted and collapsed on Japan's back. She was hurt.

Kiku sighed and grabbed her on his back.

"It disappeared..."

Caroline was shaking violently, as Germany glanced at her.

"....Are you hurt somewhere-

-I WANT TO COME BACK HOME !!"

The little girl screamed before running outside, panicked.


	5. The Axis' decision

Japan was still holding Amelia on his back as Prussia went back into the room.

"So ?

-..I can't find her. ....

-...Caroline..."

Amelia whispered, biting her lower lip.

Germany crossed his arms.

"...Well...what do we do now ? Amelia needs aid, and we have a missing child.

-...."

Amelia closed her eyes, silent for a while before nodding.

"...I hate to say that but...let's find a safe room first.

-Amelia-san ?

-..Don't get me wrong. I want to find her. But...she is very good at hiding. ...I trust her. ...If we keep running after each other, we'll stand no chance. ...We have to find a safe place before.

-...Admirable, Amelia-san. You could be a good army general."

Prussia nodded.

"Yeah. For a human, you're quite good. ....Oh !

-What's wrong, brother ?

-Gilbird is with the kid, right ? ....This chick can heal stuff and even help her to hide. ...She'll be safe for a while.

-Perfect. Then, let's go search for a safe room. Japan, you stay behind us and be sure Amelia is safe. We'll stay together now.

-Of course. She is the priority, since she can dies.

-Let's go, guys."

\----------------------------------------------

Germany and Prussia, followed by Japan and Amelia, were now walking through the mansion, hoping to find a safe room. In one room, they found a key for the second floor and used it.

The new room was larger than the previous ones, with a big iron table and chairs. There was a fireplace, and blankets in a corner.

"...This looks perfect." Japan said, locking the door.

"Let's rest here for now."

Prussia sat down as Germany prepared the blankets on the floor.

"Put Amelia here."

The Asian did so, Amelia was not badly hurt but the dark ball had cause some burns on her.

Japan examined them and started to threat as he could with some water.

Prussia sighed.

"I don't know how much time this place will be safe but...should do for one night."

He yawned.

"Yes. We all need rest.

-Yeah...I'm pretty tired.." Amelia added.

Germany nodded.

"Same. ...We ran for a long time, like more than a day...even if its not possible but...oh, by the way. We should use the fireplace. It's a bit cold here."

The man stood up and made a fire with match box he had on him and an old wooden box.

"So....let's rest now."

They all sat down except for Amelia, as the girl sighed.

"...When we split up, the thing chased me first.

-Kesesese...maybe because you're a human. You shall have a better taste !"

Prussia laughed as Amelia blushed.

"This is not funny !

-Now, everyone. What should we do ?" Japan asked.

"Finding the human kid is a priority." Germany answered.

"After, we shall find a way to leave.

-Looks like the monster made us prisoners....It's a bad thing. We have duties to fill, as countries." Japan sighed.

"Besides, I want to play several games that'll be released soon with America...

-Oh yeah, he told me about it." Amelia chuckled as the two German sighed from this lack of worries. But they didn't comment.

"...Hey, guys. You said we're locked up but...why don't we made an exit by ourselves ? We had to do that a lot when we were prisoners of war after all.

-Good point, brother." Germany said with a tone of approval.

Japan chuckled.

"If I don't have to commit seppuku this time, I am in~

-i'll help you too. I can't do much as a human, but I'm sure I could help.

-Then tomorrow, the plan is to find Caroline and to go out so make sure you got plenty of rest today."

Germany announced in a strict tone.

"Our watches aren't working, but I think we shall sleep right now." Japan said.

"However....one of us, excluding Amelia-san, should keep watch, in case we're in troubles. ....Shall we choose the lucky country through jan-ken ?

-...Jan-ken ?"

Amelia chuckled.

"Yeah. Stein, Schere, Papier if you prefer."

\-----------------------------

Amelia was snuggling to Japan in sleep, as Germany was on the other side, sleeping loudly.

Prussia was grumbling, sat down in front of the door.

"Let me tell ya. I'm having so much fun, keeping watch alone. So much fun."

He glanced to the blankets, he was actually surprised the three others were able to sleep but he was also bored as hell, with nothing to do.

"Tssk..I should have take pictures of West playing jan-ken. It was awesome. ....hey....I'm feeling cold but the fire is still up. .....damn."

He gasped suddenly, the door was making sounds.

"H-hey...this is a joke, right ? I..I must be hearing things...Go away !! There's no one here !! ...damn it, and the others are sleeping like rocks....!"

Prussia tried to wait but the sounds were still here. He got up, sweating.

"....Fine. I have no other choice then. ...."

He approached the door and prepared his sword, smirking.

"....Here I go, old man."

Then, he unlocked the door...


	6. The arrival of the Allies

The haunted house..

Rumors said that if you enter, you'll provoke the anger of its occupant.

But then, a group of people was about to enter.

China was excited already, but England was calmer.

"What...it really wasn't a joke. Guess we didn't waste our time."

France chuckled.

"This place have a perfect desolate atmosphere."

Canada shyly nodded.

"Yeah but...I don't think there is much to it...Right, America ?"

America was silent, his phone on his ear.

"...Are you trying to call Amelia again ?

-....Yeah but it doesn't answer.

Russia sighed.

"Let her live. She's with Japan, right ?

-...Yes. Normally, she is."

America sighed and glanced at the house.

"This mansion is definitely haunted ! I heard something !

-Fufufu~ Nice try to scare us" Russia chuckled darkly.

The USA sighed.

"Still...this doesn't look as interesting as I thought..."

Russia chuckled.

"Let's take a look. We can always come back before nightfall."

China nodded, he has no will to stay here for the night.

France sighed.

"Et bien...should we go in ?"

\---------------

The group entered, and divided up at once. Russia, Canada and America were in the hall.

The Russian chuckled.

"Well, they say ghosts haunt the place, that's why no one comes here.

-This place is indeed scary...Right, America....America ?"

Alfred was silent, staring at the stairs.

"...Something is off.

-Huh ?

-...."

America was wondering if he has hallucinations, but he could feel the presence of his daughter upstairs.

He could always feel if people of his flag were around, and especially for Caroline. Her aura was stronger.

He shook his head.

"(I think the meeting tired me out.) Hey, China and the others aren't here, where did they go ?

-Upstairs. They leave the first floor for us.

-(....)"

Canada couldn't help but to worry about his twin. Something was off, he knew it, but he kept silent.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, as a huge monster jumped on Alfred.

\-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the first floor, France, China and England were surprised by the fact the house was perfectly clean.

England was feeling uneasy.

"...Let's go back, we've seen enough.

-Oh mon dieu. Are you scared ?~

-In your dreams, idiot !! This is just--...!"

England heard a familiar sobbing voice and went to a room quickly, letting China and France in confusion.

He opened the door, discovering a bed, with the blanket hiding someone.

He made wide eyes, that was...that couldn't be...

He approached and lifted up the blanket. Caroline was here, crying. Her eyes had pockets, the child hasn't eat or sleep.

England knelt down.

"Caroline ? It's me, Uncle Arthur.

-....U-Uncle ?"

She weakly said as he nodded.

"I don't know why you're here, but your father is downstairs. Let's go."

He announced as the small human found the courage to move. She was feeling nauseous, she couldn't think properly. But the fact Arthur and her father were here was giving her some strength.

England came back to China, who was pale, holding white clothes stained in red.

"....Yao ?

-It's....it's Kiku''s...clothes....they were in...in a fireplace, here.."

He pointed a door as England blinked.

"Kiku's ?! But he didn't come here.

-Then, how do you explain that ?! There is blood on these !!

-...I-I don't know ! Calm down !

-Whatever, I'm going to look for him-"

The nation stopped, because the trio suddenly hear gunshots from down.

"....Daddy !!!"

Caroline panicked.

"Alfred's pistol !" England added.

"DADDY IS IN DANGER !!"

Caroline yelled and ran downstairs. England panicked and chased her with China.

"Why is she even here ?!

-I don't bloody know !! and where is France anyway ?!

-He is investigating downstairs !!"

They reached the entrance, but there was no one. Caroline was running around.

"DADDY !! DADDY !!!! ANSWER ME !!!"

The girl collapsed on her knees, screaming as England knelt down by her side.

China was pale.

"...Kiku's clothes, now Alfred, Ivan, Matthew and Francis are missing...?....

-...Hey, Caroline. Don't worry. They must be nearby.

-.....D-daddy...daddy shot..."

England took a soft tone and smile.

"Your father is super strong, he is fine. I promise he is.

-...sniff....y-yeah..."

England stood up, the little human rubbing her eyes.

"Be strong, Caroline.

-So...what now ?

-It's obvious. We go search for them. Let's start by this floor."


	7. The world assembled

England and China headed to the kitchen last for the first floor...and they both froze up in worries.

"BLOODY HELL !!"

Russia chuckled, hitting the beast with his faucet.

"You two took your time."

Caroline was terrified as Canada saw her.

"Caroline...?!

-U-Uncle...Matthew..."

The Monster lost no time and attacked Russia, who smiled his usual way before casting a ice spell on it.

"Fufufu~ It's strong.

-I-Ivan..."

England glanced at Caroline behind him, she was horrified, and he was feeling sick himself.

He recited a quick incantation, a shield appeared in front of him and the child. The huge monster rushed on England once he finished, and punched the shield away.

Canada and Russia tried to help him but the monster threw them away. China too.

The British recoiled to a wall, Caroline totally behind him.

"Damn it...."

The monster smirked and raised his punch.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE."

England growled and tried to cast a quick shield but suddenly, he noticed something, or someone, slashing the monster.

"...Kiku ?!"

The creature recoiled as Japan was having a death glare.

"How imprudent from you to attack my friend like that."

He glared down, England was agape.

"I'll explain to you in a few minutes." He calmly announced, the aura around him changing.

China stood up, smiling.

"Kiku ! You came here after all !"

Japan nodded as the Thing growled at him.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget you."

Canada gasped.

"It's...super strong...

-Should we help you ?"

Russia asked but frowned, noticing Japan's aura.

"There's no need."

He glanced at Caroline who was making big shiny eyes of awe.

"I told you, Caroline-san. I'll protect you."

Caroline slowly nodded and made wider eyes, seeing the Japanese flag floating behind Kiku alongside Japan itself.

"W-what ?

-....Time to unleash my wrath !"

Japan's eyes were glowing as his katana was wrapped into a sort of aura. He jumped up and sliced the monster in a inhuman speed several times before one last strike, cherry blossom petals falling around.

"Unforgivable."

The monster screamed and vanished in one hit as Japan calmly pulled back his katana.

Russia chuckled.

"Well, he vanished faster than Canada.

-....I'm still here."

Japan approached England.

"Can you stand ?

-...Yeah." He did so, dusting himself as Caroline was still trying to understand what just happened.

"...Kiku....you..." He whispered.

"You showed her a part of our real power.

-Forgive me. I couldn't control myself. ...I hope that won't make her understand what we really are."

England sighed.

"...You fought this thing before, right ?

-...Hum ? As you did, no ? You got here first, after all."

England blinked of surprise, making an annoyed tired face.

China took speech.

"We got here one hour ago, and you weren't even supposed to be there...

-That's true. Yao sent you a message and you replied from the meeting place." Russia added.

Japan nodded.

"Indeed. Amelia-san wanted to come with Caroline-chan, so me, Ludwig-san and Gilbert-san went with her but..

-...."

Canada frowned, he couldn't believe his close friend and niece were dragged in this mess. He glanced to England, knowing he was feeling the same, him who knew Amelia since she was 9.

But something hit him.

"That's...strange....this place is three hours away from the meeting place no ? Then...how ?

-We need to talk anyway. Let's go, follow me."

China stopped him.

"W-wait ! What about these clothes of yours then ?!

-....The clothes I threw in the fireplace ?...

-Please, don't tell me you're hurt.

-That's....not my blood.

-What ?!"

Japan glanced at Caroline and made a sad sigh.

"Let's go to Ludwig-san and the others. I'll explain everything."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Japan guided everyone to the fireplace room. Once entered, England, Canada and Caroline ran to the blanket, Amelia was here.

"...Arthur, Matthew ?!

-Mommy !!"

The kid jumped on her mother, crying as she hugged her tight but quickly recoiled because of the repel. England was pale, Amelia's body was covered in bandages, red.

"....Amelia...what happened ?" Canada asked.

"....Everyone, please. Let's remain calm and listen to us." Germany announced as every nation gathered around the table except England who was worried about Amelia's injuries.

".....I'm fine, Arthur...stop staring.

-...."

Japan coughed to attract attention.

"Sorry for the wait. First...as you all know, I received a message from Yao-san that said you have arrived there. Amelia-san, who was with me back then, wanting to come with her daughter, Ludwig-san, and Gilbert-san. We arrived, then I heard a sound. I checked alone, and when I returned to the entrance, everyone was gone. They have been attacked by the thing."

He paused, noticing everyone was calm but a bit tensed up.

"Good job surviving that." England commented from his spot as Amelia sighed.

"I was the one targeted by the monster. I got lucky to not die.

-....Later, we found each other. We didn't know the monster's true nature and Amelia-san was hurt, and her kid was missing, so we decided to stay here for the night.

-You...let Caroline alone ?"

Canada sweated as the small girl shyly spoke.

"I....I hid with the little bird..in a bed..."

Russia grabbed some old box and started a fire in the fireplace as Japan continued.

"It was rough but we had no choice. Anyway, we decided one of us should keep watch....Gilbert-san did. Unfortunately, we let our guard down. When we woke up, Gilbert-san has disappeared. There were blood trails on the floor but...

-They ended."

Russia guessed.

Amelia nodded.

"We tried to found him but we had to be careful to not lose anyone else. Ludwig and me stood by. ...And Kiku found you..."

Amelia teared up, resting head on her old friend's shoulder.

"...Amelia...This is fine, I'm here now.

-Thanks, Arthur..."

Japan continued.

"...I'm surprised Alfred-san and Francis-san didn't come though.

-They did. We divided up in two groups. ....But we heard gunshots, and they had disappeared."

Amelia made wide eyes and cried for sure this time.

"...Alfred...not you.."

England sadly sighed and started to stroke her back.

China sighed.

"We went to the second floor because something was making us uncomfortable. Then, we came back and found Ivan and Matthew."

The group glanced to Caroline, she was sleeping.

Japan was looking down.

"There's something I noticed while fighting this monster. It looks familiar...

-It looks like America's alien friend, right ?" Germany completed.

"Tommy ? Or something ?"

England sighed.

"Tony. ..Maybe its America's doing-

-No."

Amelia said.

"This isn't Tony."

Canada nodded.

"Amelia is right. I often saw Tony, and it's true these two looks similar. ...But Tony would never hurt America or Amelia. Not even Caroline.

-America got attacked ?!"

England almost yelled.

-Yes. One hit only, but my brother flied to the wall and was injured. He tried to shot it several times but in vain...

-....The gunshots..."

Amelia was silent, staring down.

"We had no idea of what do to. He yelled at us to run away...

-Yeah. He wanted to deal with it alone." Russia added.

"Even though, I noticed something was a bit strange with him.

-...Yeah. But this is because he felt our daughter. This...this surely disturbed his mind to feel her here..."

Russia sighed.

"We can conclude America has nothing to do with this. We should expect the worst."

Ludwig was checking the fireplace when he suddenly found a key in the wooden box.

"Guys. Looks like we have a new breach."

Japan nodded.

"Finding our friends is a priority."

Russia made a large grin. Friends ? He was impatient to find the monster again, he has to thanks him for the fun.

England took speech.

"Let's split in three groups, at least two members each. Canada, you'll go with me-"

They got interrupted by the sound of the door, being shocked. The thing was here..


	8. Clocks and piano

At once the door started moving, Amelia covered her sleeping kid with a blanket.

"J-Japan ! It's here !

-So it founds us...This room is no longer safe."

The Asian calmly announced.

England grabbed Amelia and held her closely, clinging his teeth.

"Shit ! What are we going to do ?!"

Japan grabbed his katana.

"My group will be in charge to kill the thing. Germany-san, you take Caroline-chan with you and go investigate the new breach."

China stood up.

"I'll fight with Japan !"

As Russia did too.

"I'll join you, I really have to thanks it.~"

England nodded.

"I'll prefer to stay with Amelia alongside Canada. There is a room I want to investigate anyway."

Amelia approved. She had no objections. However, she was a little worried for her child. In such a context, she should be with her, but Germany was strong enough.

England continued.

"Everyone, once you're done, come to the room with the piano."

Everybody nodded, as Germany approached Caroline and lifted her up in the blanket to be safe from the repel.

Amelia stood up and took a deep breath.

"Be careful, everyone."

The thing entered as Japan immediately attacked it with his weapon. It recoiled.

"Now ! That's our chance !"

Germany ran quickly outside holding the sleeping human. Canada and England grabbed Amelia by the shoulders, since she was hurt, and left too.

Russia and China nodded and went to Japan's side, preparing themselves.

China smirked.

"Everyone managed to escape.

-Indeed. Except us."

Russia made a large dark smile.

"It's not often the three of us get to do something together. This is going to be fun !~"

Japan shook his head.

"I wish we all could get along with each other better.

-Right ?~ It would be nice to be friends with everyone."

China sighed, growling.

"Quit daydreaming. You both know we will never be able to live this. ....It's coming. Let's deal with it first."

Japan chuckled.

"You're right. Let's enjoy our time together while we can."

Russia threw a ice spell to the beast.

"Hey, Japan. Can't you just kill it with one hit again ?

-I can't, I'm sorry. I was triggered because Caroline-chan was under attack, and because I though it was America-san's fault. That's why I was...angry. But now, it's gone.

-Let's do our best then. When we'll come back home, I'll treat you with your favorite Chinese dish !

-Oh ! I'll look forward to it. What a great motivation."

Russia chuckled.

"I want to eat it, too !~ Say, if we come back one day and alive, can I drop in your house ? You won't mind, will you ?~

-IF we'll get out alive, I'll think about this.

-Let's go !"

Japan and China rushed to the thing, attacking it with katana and punches.

Russia chuckled and extended his hand, ice spears appeared in the air, stabbing the thing.

It growled and sent a ball of dark energy to Russia, who flied away a little.

"Oh ? Trying to hit me ? Funny~"

The thing growled more as China punched its head furiously. Japan jumped above it and sliced its head, making it recoil even more.

Russia smiled and approached, casting an ice spear.

"I have to thank you, you know~ For having brought old enemies together~ Allow me to give you something nice~"

Russia stabbed the beast with the spear as it makes a horrible growl and vanished.

China smirked but then frowned.

"....The way it vanishes...can we really be sure we kill it ?

-At least, it won't pollute the environment."

Japan added frankly as Russia was calming down.

"Way to be positive. But this is getting tiring...as if there was no end of it."

China shook his head as Russia was heading to one of the wardrobes in the room.

"Are you alright ? Did you hurt yourself ?

-No. Your backup was perfect. Though the monster grew stronger....Thank you. Alone, I would have been in troubles.

-....About your clothes...You told me the blood wasn't yours...

-...Indeed. It's Amelia's blood.

-...The human girl ?"

Japan nodded.

"Yes. You see, this morning, the thing came to us again. Amelia-san was the first awake, somehow. She took the hit for me.

-....She...protected you ? Just like that ?

-I own her this. She was hurt, and I had to stop the injury quickly. I used my clothes to do so. She rested on it, hence the blood.

-Oh ! ....Well, I remember you had a change of clothes because you planned to stay at Germany's place after the meeting."

A noise alerted them, of something breaking. Russia blinked.

"Oh.

-What's wrong, Russia-san ?

-There was this old clock in the wardrobe, the loud ticking was going on my nerves. Looks like I broke it with my pipe. Erm..sorry.

-A clock, you say ?"

Japan and China went to him, curious as he presented them the shattered clock in his hands.

"I'm sorry if it was some kind of clue, but it was annoying.

-I see...Now that you mention it, we don't know what time it is. All out watches are out of sync.

-That's strange...Even though we came here before Japan's group, they got here before us. ..My watch indicates 11:42.

-Huh ? But mine showing the same time as yours, China.

-Eh ? How comes, Russia-sa- Oh ! It's 11:42 on mine too ! ...But it was 6:00 a moment ago...

-Do you think it's because I broke the clock ?..."

The three remained silent until Japan was trying to make sense from this.

"Do you think...the time's flow got perturbed here ?

-....The flow of time ? ..How such a thing could be harmed ? Like...it never happened before.

-....Maybe, but again, we never had to fight a giant grey monster in a haunted mansion. ...A lot of things here are not "normal"."

Russia added, as the two Asians countries nodded silently.

"Then, maybe...we could fix the flow of time if we continue to break the clocks in each room, assuming other clocks exist."

China suggested as Japan closed his eyes, thoughtful. Even for them, all this was hard to get and totally comprehend.

Japan nodded.

".....Let's do this...then maybe....maybe we could help...France-san and...America-san."

They were silent for a seconds before Russia's phone started to ring.

"Oh ! As soon as we fixed the time, the phone started to work...let's see...the network is...dead ? but.."

He sighed and answered the call, putting the speakers on.

No voice but a single piano note before the call ended.

".....What was that ?

-A note played on a piano...I wonder."

Russia put his phone back.

"Well...let's go to the piano room to meet England and the others."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Germany was in the corridors, not far from the door. He glanced at it.

"This monster was stronger than before...Maybe I should go back to help them..."

He sighed but soon enough, Caroline started to move in his arms, yawning.

"....Huh ?

-Oh, hello, Caroline.

-..W-why are you holding me ?"

She asked in a shy voice, the German was feeling a bit sad.

"....Don't worry, it's..part of a plan to get us all out of there.

-D-did you all found Daddy ?

-......We didn't. ...I'm sorry.

-..."

The girl sobbed and looked down, grabbing the blanket around her.

"...We'll find him, okay ? Just be patient. Everyone is doing their best.

-...."

He guessed she didn't want to talk more so he started his part of the job, trying to find the new door.

He tried all the doors but none worked so he went downstairs.

He headed to a new corridor, discovering a big room that has Japanese style walls.

He used the key on a hallway door and it worked, as he sighed of relief.

But once he entered, the monster appeared, walking to them.

"....!! Damn it !"

He turned away and tried to open the door but somehow, it refused.

"......(I can't protect the kid in such a situation ! What can I do ?! What can I do ?!)"

Caroline glanced away and screamed, this monster was really horrible to see.

"MOMMY !! DADDY !!

-C-calm down, please ! I'll protect you !"

Germany was holding her strongly as he grabbed his whip with his free hand. He was sweating furiously as the thing was above them and made a large smirk.

"(WHY NOW ?! WHY DOES IT HAPPEN WHEN I AM ALONE ?!)"

He closed his eyes firmly, knowing he couldn't do anything as he was trying to protect Caroline with his body.

He was already wondering what he would say to Amelia...when he suddenly hear gunshots from the other side of the room.

Not ones from a regular pistol, more ones from a riffle.

He opened his eyes only to discover...the monster was gone. He looked around nervously, there was no one except them as he noticed Caroline was coughing.

"...Can't...breathe...

-...! Sorry !"

He softened his strong grip on her. He hadn't even notice he was holding her tiny body so strongly.

But he was not calmed down.

He was sure of it, he had heard riffles' sounds. However, no one in his group had riffles. The only Nation who was regularly holding a fire weapon was America : a pistol.

He took time to calm down and headed to the Japanese walls, discovering a piece of paper on the ground. Half of one.

Two rectangles were drawn on it. One was yellow, the other was red.

"....Looks like the one we found earlier."

Caroline was sobbing a bit, as she glanced to it with blinks.

She suddenly yelped, hearing a sudden ringing.

"Oh. It's my cellphone."

He put the paper in his pocket and answered it.

"Guten tag, Ludwig here."

Again, no voice but a piano note and cutting off.

He stared at his phone in silence as Caroline was getting curious.

"Who was it ?

-...I don't know. I heard a sound...like a piano note. The number is withheld.."

The little girl was shivering of fear, holding to her blanket.

"I want my mommy...

-Let's go to the piano room. Your uncles and mother are maybe here already.

-O-okay !"

On the way back, Germany heard a sound coming from the kitchen. He opened a door in it, finding a safe lock with a key inside.

"...."

He noted this in the back of his mind then headed to the piano room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

England, Canada and Amelia were in the piano room since a little while now.

"We're going to investigate this room before the others come...Amelia ?

-....I'm worried about Caroline...was it a good thing to let her with Germany ?"

Canada made a little smile as he put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry...he won't harm her.

-I know, but....

-...Amelia. It's alright, we're all in the same boat. ...."

The girl nodded weakly as Canada glanced at the room.

"..Hm...First, the piano..."

The trio of friends started to examine it. The keys of the piano all had a colored number on it.

"Numbers ? ..Do we need something with numbers ?" England asked.

"I'm not sure..."

Amelia stated, she was a bit tired. Her injuries were still bad. Arthur knew they had to get out quickly. He could barely stand seeing her so hurt.

The British headed to the bookshelves as Canada was thinking.

"Numbers...numbers...

-Maybe a code ?" Amelia asked.

"...yeah...or maybe...a security ? ...This house is old but....or maybe a safe ?"

Noticing they were both thinking, England let them and went to the library in the next rooms.

Canada and Amelia were walking to think, holding each other's hands.

"The piano...aaah, Amelia, why did I agree to this ?

-...America knows how to be persistent."

The human chuckled as Canada shook his head.

"If only he could be a little more considerate on others...It sounded fun to come but-"

Amelia heard the sound of the door opening but like Canada, she didn't turn back.

She was busy thinking anyway.

"Sorry, England. We really didn't inspect it yet.

Amelia froze up, feeling the air was colder suddenly. She grabbed Canada's coat sleeve, shaking a bit as the other was confused now.

"Amelia...?"

The girl looked at him and glanced behind slowly, as she screamed loudly. Canada was surprised but he turned away too...the monster was here.

".....!! Oh no !!"

He grabbed Amelia, putting her behind him, holding her.


	9. Fake memories

Amelia was shaking, Canada was holding her hands in his back, as she was staring to the huge being before them. She couldn't move, or talk. Her life was on Matthew's shoulders as he was pale himself.

"Wha-wha-wha...U-uh...Hi ?"

The monster didn't move as Amelia closed her eyes tight, making herself as small as she could.

"(Why-why now ? Why when I am with Amelia alone ?! England, please, please, come back...! What if the others-...No ! No ! I can't think like that ! Amelia needs me, I have to protect her !)"

Canada took a shaking breath, moving slightly to the piano while keeping the human hidden.

".....W-would you like to request a song ? M-maybe you enjoy Beethoven ?"

No answer, no move from the thing. Matthew was about to hyperventilate.

"N-no ? Then...Chopin ?"

His "heart" was beating fast, his grip on Amelia's hands was strong.

He was as scared as her, even if he was belonging to a powerful kind.

"Mozart ?? Debussy ?"

The huge thing walked down the room, looking around as Canada carefully recoiled, keeping distances.

"Is...it even seeing me ?"

He glanced at the monster then stopped to move totally, as Amelia did too.

The monster finally left the room as both were froze.

"..aa..aa...it's....it's gone, Ca-Canada...

-...I..."

He sat down violently, panting.

"..I thought I was going to be eaten alive...not like...not like we have good taste anyway but..."

Amelia sat down too, snuggling to him, shaking.

The Nation made a tired smile.

"...it...it completely ignored me..for once...my ghost attitude saved our lives..."

Amelia was sobbing, burying her head into his shoulder. Canada sighed, patting her head.

"Hey. ...We're unharmed so it's alright. ....Not a wo-word to England, okay ? ...I feel...a bit...uncomfortable talking about this."

Canada looked down, sobbing a bit from the fear and frustration.

They quickly stood up when the door opened, showing England who was looking annoyed.

"Bloody hell. Nothing of interest for the moment."

Matthew and Amelia sighed.

"Oh, really...

-Hm ? Did something happen ? You're pale, you two.

-....We're only hungry."

Amelia answered.

"...Oh....I'll make you some scones when we'll come back to London.

-...hehe...I look forward to it, England...

-.....I think this room will be safe for the time being."

The Canadian announced.

England nodded and the trio was now waiting, as he was often glancing to Amelia. He could easily tell she and Matthew were hiding something.

Not a long time of waiting after, Germany entered with Caroline as the girl went down, crying of seeing her mother again.

Then, Japan, China and Russia were back too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so, by breaking clocks..we might be able to return the time's flow to normal. I do think its important."

Japan had just finished to tell what happened before, as the group was reunited.

"We have broken the clocks of the first two floors, so only two floors left."

Caroline took speech.

"We found a paper and a key protected by a...pass...l...

-Password. In the kitchen."

Germany finished.

"A safe ?" Canada tilted his head.

"Maybe the numbers on the piano could be the key.."

Russia nodded.

"Yes. Can we see the paper ?"

Germany nodded and everyone was agreeing the paper was linked to the one they already have. It was forming four colored rectangles.

Suddenly, another ring resonated.

"Ohh !! Sorry, this is my cellphone.

-Again ? Ivan's rang earlier...

-Mister Ludwig's too !

-Well...let's see."

England grabbed his phone and answered.

"...."

Another piano note then nothing, once again.

"It was a piano note, but different. Ludwig-san, was yours different too ?

-Yes. ....There's no doubt this is a big hint that we should solve."

Japan nodded.

"Yes. It might help us to find Alfred-san and Francis-san...

-What ?"

Amelia sent a glare to Japan as everyone looked confused suddenly.

"Huh ? What are you talking about ?" England added, raising a thick eyebrow.

"I'm sorry ? Did I say something wrong ?

-Ivan.

-...Yes, I know.

-Um..."

The atmosphere was suddenly heavier.

""Did I say something wrong" you say..Not that I care to correct you but..poor Gilbert."

Amelia nodded.

"Yes. Why did you say Alfred and Francis, Kiku ? My boyfriend never came here, the ones we're searching are...Francis and Gilbert, right ?

-Huh ?!"

Canada yelped.

"H-hey hey hey Amelia ! We're here to save Alfred, what's wrong with you ?! Francis and Gilbert didn't come !"

England said with worries, a hand on her shoulder.

Japan was confused and worried now.

"Only Alfred-san ?! But he mentioned in his last message that he wanted to come...

-D-Daddy came ! I'm s-sure of it !

-Indeed, Caroline-chan. ...I came here with..Alfred-san and Francis-san..."

Amelia was tearing up.

"What are you saying ?! You came here with me, Ludwig, Caroline and Gilbert ! Alfred didn't come and Francis got lost from Ivan and the others..."

England was paler than before.

"Wait !! Alfred is the only one who disappeared ! Why are you bringing those two up ?!

-Guys...

-..What on Earth..?"

Japan was holding his forehead, lost.

They all were looking dizzy as a long silence followed the scene.

Caroline broke it.

"W-why is everyone acting weird ?

-.....sweetheart, it's..."

Japan headed to the wardrobe in the room, finding the clock. He somehow could suppose it was its fault.

He needed to be sure. He quickly threw the clock away, destroying it.

"Now...let's see if-"

But at once, his vision became blurred as he could see himself inside the mansion....alongside America and England.

"It's here !! Just like the rumors said !!

-Would you keep it down ? You're too loud.

-I'm not doing anything wrong ! Right, Japan ?"

Ah, that's right ! it was really America-san and England-san who came here with me...We said that...then we came in...and...

His sight blurred again as another similar vision appeared. This time, he was with Canada.

"Is this it ? Are America and Amelia really in this house ?

-...sigh..Indeed.

-....This is the worst, right ? You think that ?

-....I'm n-not !"

No..that's not it..the one I came here with was Canada-kun ! We decided to come and get America-san and Amelia-san, so...

No. That's not it. This memory is wrong.

Another vision followed, this time he was with China and France.

"So this is the haunted mansion Amérique told us about ?

-That's right. Let's hide before they get here and scare the hell out of them !

-China-san...That's unreasonable...

-It's now or never ! Let's do this ! Amelia is coming with America !"

This one is wrong, too.

No...

Maybe it isn't wrong...

No, it's wrong.

That's not what happened...

The next vision was with Russia, Prussia and America.

"It feels as if something could come out the front door at any instant...

-It does indeed. Are they really inside this place ?

-....Amelia...Your hero is coming.

-We'll wait for you outside, America-san."

America-san was worried for Amelia-san and then he came in...No.

This is wrong too. This isn't me...

....

Then another one appeared.

"So, Veneziano won't come ?

-No, Gilbert-san. He said he would stay, he was too scared."

Amelia made a curious face, dropping her jaw.

"So, we found it ? I can't believe it...

-We all thought it was a rumor...this is truly admirable.

-This thing looks awesome like me ! ...But quite empty."

Oh..

This memory..

Japan opened his eyes, noticing he had return.

"...I should go back to the others."

He sighed and did so.

Germany was holding both papers.

"Do you think it could be the key to a sort of hidden passage ?

-Oh ? Are we discussing passwords or something ?"

Russia nodded.

"Pretty much. We decided to stay calm and try to figure out the things we can.

-According to Ludwig, the safe password contains 4 digits. ...That means...someone's phone is going to ring soon."

England sighed.

"How can we get calls ? Our phones are out of range...besides, are we really sure we can trust that ? Who is behind the calls anyway ?"

Caroline yawned.

"I'm hungry....

-Try to hold on, sweetheart. We'll eat soon. Promise."

Amelia said as a phone indeed rang.

It was for Canada.

He answered it.

"...Hello ? Matthew Williams here."

Another piano note then nothing. Canada put the phone back into his pocket.

"Now, we have every note...let's see...."

Russia said as Amelia nodded.

Everyone told the notes they heard.

"...Si, Re, Sol, La."

The human girl headed to the piano.

"Let's take a look, guys !"

Canada took speech.

"Let's see..the notes we heard are these ones.

-So, the password is 4295 ?"

The north american shook his head and glanced to the paper.

"The papers are the hint of how we should order the notes. The key numbers are colored...if we match everything, we have...

-5294."

China grinned.

"Amazing ! Here's the password !"

Germany sighed.

"It's quite simple actually. Well, let's all go to the safe. Maybe it's finally time to leave. Let's split in small groups to not attract the thing's attention."

Everyone headed outside, Amelia walked slowly to the piano, she was alone in the room.

"....They solved it, after all. ..........."

Her voice was lower, almost darker.

"This is odd....I thought I had done everything's right..but.. ...........I guess I shouldn't have given them a hint."

She sighed, clenching her fists.

"I'm doing things right, aren't I ? ...I'm not messing up again, right ? Aaaah !"

She slammed her fist on the piano.

"I can't think like that ! It'll be okay, I'm sure of it ! ..This time, I'll definitely... ...I wonder if England would be mad at me if I messed up again ? haha....America would for sure ! ....Would he still love me after this...? Just a little longer, and soon....

-Mommy ! Are you coming ?!"

Amelia took a breath and smiled.

"I'm coming, sweetheart !"


	10. A message from someone

Japan and the others managed to get the key with the password, before heading to a new room, where another key could be found in a cell.

They finally could reach a new room, but they decided to reunite in the room with the safe to plan the next parts.

The thing had appeared in their way but they were all safe for now.

"So...the key we found lead to a basement."

Japan announced.

Canada nodded.

"We found a clock too !" As he presented them a ticking clock. Everyone was staring at it.

Russia broke the silence, though he was tensed up as well.

"Before we go to the basement, it's best if we settle this time confusion."

Germany crossed his arms.

"Before we break it, if someone wants to talk, let it be clear and precise."

England glanced at them.

"May I go first then ?..I'm sure I'm not the only one but...did someone noticed something strange when we break a clock ?

-....You noticed too ? Then, it wasn't my imagination.

-By "noticing", you mean how we all get false memories when a clock is broken ?"

Germany blinked, as Caroline did too.

"What ?! Really ?"

Amelia glanced at them, silent and frowning as Canada was looking worried.

"When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories of coming here with Kiku but...

-We have to remember exactly how we started, else we will be confused to a point of non-return."

Everyone nodded and closed their eyes. They could visualize each other in the meeting room with everyone.

"....This is how we started. We had a conference together. All of us. Including the missing ones.

-Amelia and Caroline were here too because of Alfred."

England completed, frowning.

"Yes..we were. Then, my partner told us about this place...he wanted to come over.

-He invited us, since we had a free day after the meeting. If I remember correctly, I came here with Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Yao..

-Yes. We invited Kiku too but he refused to come. That's why I sent him a message...

-Amelia saw the message and she wanted to come too...that's why Kiku, Amelia, Caroline, me and my brother went here."

England sighed.

"But I also have different memories...I remember coming here with Alfred and Kiku, and Yao was the one who got separated from us..."

The nations were sweating, worried. Seeing this, Amelia clapped in her hands to get their attention.

"Everyone....Maybe it's because we have several memories mixed together that we're so confused...and draw the wrong conclusions ?

-Maybe false memories got mixed with the true ones...making us not know which one is real."

Amelia nodded.

"Maybe. Whatever is this. Now that we know breaking a clock give us false memories...we should immediately forget about these memories."

Japan nodded.

"You're right, Amelia-san. Since they do bring us confusion, it's best to dismiss these memories and never believe in them.

-What a bother...we should prepare ourselves before breaking a clock then."

China shrugged.

Germany grabbed the clock.

"It's settled. Everyone, be prepared. I'm breaking it."

The nations and humans nodded in silence as Germany exploded the clock in his hands without difficulties.

Japan's vision was blurred again as he could see himself finding Prussia in the room.

"Prussia-san !"

This is the memory of when I reunited with Prussia-san but...something is off.

"Who's there ?!

-It's me, Prussia-san. Calm down.

-Oh ! ...Japan...sorry."

Something...something is different. I reunited with him, then we headed to see Germany-san and Caroline-chan...

"Prussia-san ? What the matter ?

-Don't you....hear the sound of something..approaching ?"

The door opened suddenly, the thing was here and rushed to the two Nations.

It came in ?!

The...the lock !! The door was-!

Prussia pushed Japan away and took the hit for him, as his body was bleeding furiously, literally stabbed in the chest.

"Prussia-san !!

-Son of a--!"

Prussia, in his last strength, stabbed the monster with his sword, making it disappear. He collapsed to the floor, the wood turning red around him.

"Ow...this is b-bad...

-Prus-Prussia-san !"

Japan grabbed him, lifting him a bit.

The Nation coughed blood furiously.

"I...

-Hold on !! i'll stop the bleeding !!

-It's..fine, don't bother...It's...it takes more of this to kill a Nation...ah, but I am..not as powerful as before, right ? ....I'm not...really..a Nation anymore...haha.."

He laughed weakly, crying.

"Stop it !! Please !! This isn't the time for jokes !! I'll go call Germany-san !!"

Japan cried out, shaking.

"Heh...are...West and the humans alright..?

-.........yes...They are working to find an exit...We'll have to help them. Germany-san, Amelia-san and her daughter are waiting for us.

-Hahaha ! That...that's my little bro...I'm so..proud of him..and of Amelia...this girl...she is brave...W-when we get out...I would like to...visit the hot springs at your place....with everyone..."

Prussia closed his eyes, as he won't open them again.

Lost Prussia.

Because I forgot to lock the door..Prussia-san...

B-but, I did lock the door...and he is alive.This memory is fake...

But as Japan was expecting this to stop, another vision followed. Amelia was here, with Japan, England and Canada.

What's...what is this ?!

They were covered in injuries.

England was clenching his fists.

"Bloody hell ! Even though we managed to stay together, the situation haven't gotten better !! We still haven't find an exit, and this monster doesn't look like he will let us find one !!"

This..this hasn't happened...what on Earth ?

"E-England, calm down please..." Canada tried but the British was too nervous.

"Calming down ?! How can I calm down in such a situation ! It's like we're in a battlefield for a war we can't win !"

England took a deep breath.

"..I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just confused. I don't like this.

-It's alright, England-san. We all are like you."

Amelia put both hands on her chest, smiling.

"England.

-Yes ?

-You're doing fine, don't worry. You will definitely get out this time."

The human said, tilting her head as some tears fell on her cheeks.

"...I will definitely get out out this time."

She added, looking down, closing her eyes.

"I" ? ...What is Amelia-san talking about ?

"This war can be won. With time...

-Amelia ? ...!"

The door behind them opened, showing the monster that approached Amelia to pick her up.

"AMELIA !!"

England, Japan and Canada took their battle stances but they were weak.

The girl smiled brightly as she was slowly crushed by the monster's grip.

"I promise you."

England grabbed his chest furiously.

"AMELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!"

The vision stopped after this. Japan was standing, eyes dilated, shaking as Amelia had her hands on his shoulders.

"Kiku ! Kiku, are you okay ?!"

Japan gasped and grabbed the girl into a tight hug.

"Amelia-san !!

-Wh-whoa ! What's wrong ..?"

Canada panicked a little.

"Kiku ! Remember what we said about the clocks !!

-...Oh..."

He released the human girl who made a long sigh.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm fine, I remember.

-You got more memories than the rest of us...and visibly more intense too."

England approached the two.

"Are you alright ? Do you need to rest for a moment ?

-No, I'm sorry. I was just...confused. You all seem to be fine, though."

He had no doubt England hasn't seen his vision. Amelia was very important to him, he would have lose control in a way he couldn't even imagine...

Germany sighed.

"Nothing happened to me. To be honest, I haven't seen a single memory alongside Caroline. ...Maybe we are exempted ?"

Canada chuckled.

"I'm jealous ! ...Well, in my case, I remembered coming here with Alfred and running from the thing with Amelia...

-Same here ! But once I get back, I remembered this was all nonsense and forget it right away !"

England chuckled.

"Now that we went through it, it's more like waking up from an intense dream. When we wake up, its hard to return to reality but then we calm down. This is the first step."

Japan nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Um...Has anyone seen...new kind of memories ?"

Everyone shook their head, as Japan was glancing to Amelia again. She was looking away, frowning, but then she immediately sent him a bright smile.

He was uneasy.

"(I'm sure memories got mixed...and I ended up seeing something different, that must be it...)

-Let's head to the basement, everyone.

-(I know they're not real, but...but..If by any chances, this room exists, Amelia-san will...)"

As everyone left, Amelia turned away, noticing Japan wasn't moving. She clenched her fist and smiled, poking his shoulder.

"Let's go, Japan.

-Amelia-san."

He turned to see her, his face was very serious.

"Y-yes ?

-Are you....Are you hurt somewhere ?"

Amelia made wide eyes as she wished she could scream at once, scream and hold in his arms, and cry for hours.

"I'm fine, Japan ! Don't worry about me.

-I see. I'm sorry for asking such a strange question.

-Let's go with the others, okay ?"

The group outside was waiting as China sighed.

"I wish we would find a place to rest without having to worry...

-Indeed. If only we could lie down for a bit..

-(We have to be careful...We concluded those memories were deceiving us but maybe..maybe they could be... a message from someone ?"


	11. To the basement

The group headed to the first floor, to unlocked the door to the basement. There was a corridor leading to a underground complex. Japan headed to the first door, it was an empty room with only a table in the center. Amelia was with him as the others were waiting outside.

Japan opened a drawer and found a key to a cell as the human girl was by his side, but she was looking perturbed.

"Japan....Can we talk ?

-Sure thing. What's wrong ?"

The girl was looking away.

"Um...you seem to be worried about something, right ?

-.........Do I ?

-You've b-been odd since we broke that clock....Are you okay ?

-Oh. Do not worry, i'm fine. It's you who seems to be worried. ..You're trembling."

The girl was holding her arm, shaking, as she chuckled.

"Really ? I must be worried for America too much.. ...Listen. Everything you saw was a lie. You shouldn't think about it, really..."

Japan was confused. It was obvious she was worried about something, but he was lost. Did she has saw what he did ? He couldn't help but to think she was hiding something.

"But Amelia-san, maybe we should reconsider. I was thinking, that these memories could be some kind of hint--"

Amelia's face went red, her eyes dilated as she was looking confused, scared and angry.

"NO !!"

The Nation blinked, agape. He rarely, if never, had seen her exploding like that.

"Amelia-san...?

-Forget them !! Forget them immediately !! Don't bother thinking about it !! It's bad !!"

The girl panted, holding her head as she was calming down a bit.

"Forgive me...I shouldn't have scream to you like this...I think this mansion is...getting on my nerves. I hope to find my boyfriend soon."

She sighed weakly and left the room, leaving a confused Japan behind. He had no words, this scene has been completely unexpected.

"Amelia-san...." Japan sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if she was like this because she was hiding something or because she was really scared and worried.

He left the room without a word as the group finally entered the basement. The walls and floor were pure white as it was somehow a maze of corridors.

They reached another room, and used the cell key to access it.

To the right, they entered as Amelia and Caroline ran to another closed cell.

"DADDY !! DADDDY !!"

Inside the cell, there was America, Prussia and France.

"A-Amelia ! Caroline !"

The Nation ran to the bars and touched the tiny hand of his daughter as Amelia was crying.

"Alfred....! You're okay ! I was so worried !

-Amelia...I'm sorry..."

Prussia and France smiled at each other, America has been extremely worried for his girls and they knew it. They couldn't help but to be happy for him.

Japan smiled too as Alfred was looking confused.

"What are you all doing here ?"

England growled.

"We are the ones who should be asking you that ! We were worri--WONDERING, where you were ! How the hell did you get here ?!"

France sighed.

"Would you be kind and open the door before interrogating us ? We can't open it from the inside."

Caroline ran to the door and opened it.

As once at America left the cell, she jumped in his arms, crying furiously.

"Daddy !! DADDY !! WOAAAAA !!"

Amelia exploded in tears too and dived into his embrace as well, as he was hugging them tight, a few tears falling down.

Canada smiled.

"We should give them a little moment. So, how did you...ended here ?"

Prussia chuckled.

"Well, this was supposed to be a good hiding spot, but we couldn't leave it. It was Alfred's idea, by the way."

China growled to the crying dad.

"You're such a careless child ! What if no one had came here ?!"

Germany sighed of relief.

"At least, they're alive. Brother, what are you doing here though ?

-Well, you guys wouldn't wake up no matter what ! I have hell of a watch ! It's a miracle I'm still alive !

-Gilbert-san, the reason you were gone when we woke up...was because you encountered the Thing ?

-Oh, yeah. While I was having the time of my life doing that, someone started pounding at the door. I had no choice but to open it...and found it was him."

He sent an annoyed glance to France, who chuckled.

"His face was a masterpiece but he was on the defensive and ended up injuring my magnifique visage.~

-Come on ! I said I was sorry, and it was only a little cut !

-Well...while the three of you were snoring, we exchanged some information, until...

-That monster came from fucking nowhere !! I wasn't ready to fight, so we ended up injured, we were in big troubles ! Waking up you all would have been worst so we ran away to the first floor.

-Before we knew it, the monster got there ahead of us and was attacking Alfred. We were tired so we tried to sneak behind his back but Alfred went like "heyyyy ! Over here !"...and we ended up being dragged into the fight."

Alfred chucked, sobbing as the two humans were calming down.

"I couldn't do it alone, we had more chance to win at 3 vs 1 !

-Anyway, we couldn't fight, so we ran away until we found this cell and we took refuge in. But then, you know we couldn't open it from the inside so we had no choice but to wait for you guys."

Japan inspected the trio.

"Their injuries aren't too severe, so we should split to explore the basement."

Canada chuckled.

"Arthur and I will stay here to lecture Alfred.

-Then, I'll be going with Kiku !"

America grinned.

"Us too !!"

Caroline panicked, holding his hand strongly.

"You have to stay, are you even listening ?" China sighed, facepalming himself.

"Aw, dude...Kiku can also explain to me, right ?

-(I doubt he'll listen...) Very well. I'll do my best. Amelia-san ?

-I join you then. I want to stay with my family.

-Understandable. We'll go around, see you later. Matthew-kun, Arthur-san, I'll be sure to lecture him on your behalf.

-Be careful, give him a good earful."

England approached them.

"I'm coming too, there's something that disturbs me.

-Ah, but...

-Let Uncle Arthur come !"

Caroline jumped on place, excited.

"There's only one place i want to investigate. Please.

-I see. You can come too, then. See you later, everyone."

The group started their exploration, as Caroline was holding her parent's hands, jumping and balancing happily. Both were blushing, satisfied as the two others were focused.

They went to a room with a lot of bookshelves. Obviously, Caroline was piggybacking her father now. She was looking a lot better.

"...Something in this room bothers me...But I'll check later.

-As you wish, Arthur-san."

The group continued in the corridors, Japan and England still leading the way though everything was calm now.

Eventually, they reached the basement's end, a large corridor...but like a cave. It was dark but they could see light in the end as they reached an old rope ladder, leading to the outside.

England was excited.

"We've got it, bloody hell !! Now, we can leave !!

-What a relief !! Let's go call everyone !"

Japan added, also excited.

England grabbed Amelia's hand and ran with her to the door as Alfred was not moving, Caroline holding his hand.

"Let's go too, Alfred-san, Caroline-chan."

Alfred chuckled.

"Wait, wait, wait ! Freeze !

-Yes ?

-You haven't told me why you willingly allowed me to come yet.

-Oh ? You've grown sharper.

-Well, I can't believe you allowed me to come along only for my family. ...There's something else.

-In this case..."

He approached him, and told everything that happened before talking about something's else.

"WH-WHAT ?!"

Both Alfred and Caroline yelled, looking at each other with terrified eyes.

"M-Mommy..."

\------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Arthur was inspecting the bookshelves from earlier and finally found something.

"A seal...A magic seal...? A magic circle with my handwriting ?"

He was frowning, this was his own magic, that's why he has been disturbed by this room.

".....What was sealing away ? Let's see..."

He broke the seal as a powerful wave of magic went inside his body.

"Oh !! I got bit of my magic back ! Now, I can finally fight against this thing properly, even if it is for a short while !"

Japan and America returned, as the USA was holding Caroline in his arms.

"...? What happened to your daughter ?

-Well...she fell asleep.

-Not a wonder, you took long enough !"

Alfred made a sigh chuckle as the little girl was holding to him strongly in her sleep.

"Did something happened, England-san ?

-Yes. At least now, I won't be a burden if this thing fight us again.

-You were a burden before ? Geez.

-America, you-- ! ...Tssk. Whatever. If needed, I can stop this thing from moving....for a few seconds though."

America was silent but he nodded.

"If I do my best, I can stop him for longer than two seconds--!

-Oh, forgive me. Our silence wasn't...well..How can I put this ?"

America glanced away, as he saw a clock on the bookshelf.

"A clock, guys !

-...Certainly, it is one.

-Hm ? Looks like this one works with my magic...what the hell ?

-Well, I don't care but can we break it ? I wanna see this memory thing too !

-Oh, but it will be my pleasure. I'll enjoy a good cup of tea while watching you panic over your stupid idea.

-Please, don't fight. America-san, we found the exit. I don't think this is needed...

-More reasons to break it ! It's not a thing you can experience everyday ! Please, let me try !

-...You're exasperating. ... I'll break your damn clock but I won't hand you my shoulder if you cry.."

England chanted something as the clock exploded.


	12. A scenario without happy endings

Japan had a new vision, but again it was something new.

There were Prussia, Amelia, Germany, him and Caroline in the rock tunnel.

"We can finally get out !!

-Yeah..."

Amelia nodded weakly as Germany walked forward.

"Hurry up, guys. I'm going ahead."

But soon enough, he screamed as the others ran to see what was wrong.

"West ! What's wrong ? Did you fall over ?"

But what they saw made them scream too. The Monster was here, blocking the ladder.

"Y-you guys ! Run, quickly !!

-N-no way ? Why ?"

Amelia was pale as Caroline was shaking like a leaf.

"..!! Alfred and the others-- !

-Amelia-san ! We have to run !"

The group ran away as fast as they could.

"DAMN IT ! WE HAD AN EXIT ! WE HAD IT !"

Prussia was screaming as another little scream followed.

"M-mommy !!"

Caroline had tripped down, hurting her ankle, as she was alone in the tunnel.

The monster arrived behind her, shoving her inside its mouth, her blood exploding on the walls.

Lost Caroline.

...I...don't feel...so well..

..

Is this what is going to happen ?

I...I hope America-san is having...a different..vision...

Urgh...

...I...I have to stay focus...

Maybe if..I have waited for Caroline-chan and called out to Amelia-san...

The vision somehow rolled back to the moment they all ran away. Japan stopped once Caroline fell and yelled.

"Amelia-san!! Wait!! Caroline-chan has tripped down !!"

Amelia furiously turned away and was making an horrified face as she grabbed her gun and ran to the monster, trying to shoot it.

"Mommy !! Mommy, help me!!

-Damn it !!"

The monster didn't flinch and grabbed both girls, devouring them in horrible screams and more blood.

Lost Amelia and Caroline.

Ame...Amelia-san will die too if I call for help....

Damn it !!

....Even if I call for the others...the fact we're countries have no relevance here ! We can die too...!

...

I feel so helpless !

What If ...I could have done something before...?

I can't let the kid fall down in the first place.

I just have to do something before it happens ! If I do, everything will be alright !!

The vision rewound to the time when they all joined Germany.

Here ! I have to do something here !

Japan grabbed his katana and rushed to the monster, attacking it.

!! This is the best scenario so far !!

The monster grabbed Japan and broke his arm before throwing it away violently, as the Nation coughed blood, several bones broken.

"Kiku !!"

It's no use...The Thing keeps getting stronger at each scenario I get..Any more of this and--

Amelia was shaking.

"As I thought...Kiku..Caroline..Ludwig...Gilbert...Forgive me..I failed, once again...

-A-Amelia ?"

Germany growled.

"I don't know what are you saying but this isn't the time for this ! Let's run !

-..If only I were stronger..."

Amelia didn't move as the monster ran to her. Ludwig growled and ran in front of her and her daughter who was behind.

"Idiot human !!

-West ! Ame-"

Lost Amelia, Caroline and Germany.

!!

We would still lose in that case...

What should I do..?

We might as well not come at all.

But If I try to do something, I'm sure....YOU will show me yet another case where I'll lose someone...

isn't that right ?!

Because every single choice I consider will end up in some kind of tragedy !!

What can I do...

What should I do ?!

The visions stopped, Japan was shaking, pale.

America was silent, and Caroline was sleeping now.

England was looking worried.

"Are you okay ?

-.........Yes."

America frowned, his eyes were wet.

"This....wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

Hearing this, Japan internally felt sick. He was wondering if America had seen the same thing as him. If he had seen his girlfriend and kid dying over and over.

"So..uh...which one is the real one again ?

-Try to figure out until we get back. Ask Germany if you can't remember. He and Caroline aren't affected, for some reasons."

America nodded as he suddenly closed his hand and showed two fingers to England.

"Hum...Anyway. England. You look unfocused. ...How many fingers I am holding up ?

-Huh ? Two, obviously. We don't have time for this nonsense, idiot. Let's go."

Japan looked down.

"(There are too many possibilities. It's too much information for me to deal with...I feel like my head is going to explode...What should I do...? I can't do this alone...)"

He sighed deeply as America did the same, and followed England back to the others.

The British could feel it.

This heavy air of sadness and fear.


	13. "No one will have to die"

England, America, Japan, Amelia and Caroline returned to the room with the cell, when everyone was.

Japan explained to everyone what they just had discovered, excepting the visions of course.

"Oh ? You found an exit ?

-That's right !" England nodded.

"We can finally get out of here !

-We should hurry."

Amelia added.

America sighed.

"We have a secured exit. How about we explore more ? I had no time to do this.

-Dear, this isn't a game !"

Canada sighed.

"Ludwig, you should go ahead with the others. Nothing can stop Alfred when he is like this...

-First, we have to check if the rope is safe to use. We'll be going ahead to do that.

-I'll be staying longer too. I found some Chinese medicine I want to see."

Prussia glanced to Japan.

"Kiku ! Stay here, I would like to have a talk with you.

-Me and Caroline, we'll go inspecting the rope too. Matthew...

-Yep. I'll take care of my twin, don't worry."

Everyone but Prussia and Japan left the room as the German sighed.

"So ? What's eating you ?

-What do you mean ?

-You guys said you see things when you break the clocks, right ? Dude, you look so troubled that I would see you passing at every second. So hurry up and split that out.

-I'm sorry...I was trying to not show it but..."

Japan sighed, holding his arm as to give him some courage.

"Save the details. I want to know what is urgent.

-.......I don't really understand it..myself but....When I try making a choice in the scenario I get, someone dies. Whenever I try to save them, no matter how many times I try, someone dies at their place or with them..."

Prussia was looking very serious, if not almost...angry.

"I tried thinking of different approaches, but it's no use. The more I tried, the stronger the Monster became. ....I don't think I can do this alone..

-You can't defeat it on your own ? Then, how was it that you fought it until now ?

-I never defeated it alone. It was with Germany-san, Amelia-san and you.

-Huh ? ...Is this really all you're going to say ?

-I..I'm sorry."

Prussia sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Look here, you. You said you tried several options but did you actually talk to someone in any of them ? ...Do you really think you can save everyone by yourself when the fight involves so many people....and even humans ?

-Oh..."

Prussia smirked, his face was dark.

"You should have spoken when everyone was here ! ...But I'm glad you told me. I won't let anyone die !"

Prussia then headed to the exit as Japan yelled to him.

"Wait a minute, Pruss-

-Dude, I'm sleepy ! I didn't sleep yet ! Come on, let's go !

-But !! You'll put your life on the line too ! Even Amel--

-You think too much for someone who's forgetting the basics.

-...Am I forgetting something ?

-Well duh. Of course you are. Not to be unfair, you did remember to talk to people when you're worried. Talking make things lighter. ....But you still have forgotten something else."

After this, he left as Japan clenched his fists.

"(This monster became really stronger by now. What can we possibly do against an enemy who got stronger by the minute ?)"

He sighed sadly and joined Germany's group in the rock tunnel.

"We can finally get out of there !!

-I wish Alfred and the others had come too..."

Germany sighed and went ahead as Japan yelped.

"Oh !! Ludwig-san...!...(There's no time left, I took too long to call him...I'm sure the monster is stronger by now...? Wait a minute. Our enemy has grow stronger and faster, but....It wasn't just...our enemy....)"

Like in the visions, Germany screamed and the group ran to him, discovering the beast blocking the rope.

"...There is it."

Caroline covered into a corner as the ladder was burning.

"Guys !! Run !!"

Everyone did so, running as fast as possible in the dark tunnel.

Caroline yelped and fell down on the ground as Japan stopped and called out to Amelia again.

The girl grabbed her gun and tried to shot it, in vain, as the beast grabbed both girls.

Prussia ran with his sword on.

"KIKU !"

He jumped to attack the beast.

"WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER ?!"

Amelia screamed of pain as the monster was about to devour them.

Japan felt his "heart" stopping as he grabbed his katana.

"(I see. I was only observing the enemy. That was my mistake.)"

He rushed by Prussia's side, sweating as both sliced up the monster, freeing Amelia and Caroline.

Amelia put her girl away before joining them with her gun as Japan was smiling wide.

"Here's my answer...!! I'm not alone !!"

Prussia grinned and pat his shoulder.

"Heh ! Took you long enough !!

-Let's go, guys !!"

Japan jumped up, feeling like a new power had awakened in him. He raised up his katana as a blade of fire engulfed it and his flag was visible.

"May the shine shine upon us !"

He sliced the beast, who recoiled and was aiming for Amelia.

"GILBERT-SAN !

-I know !"

Gilbert's cross shined, as his sword got wrapped in thunder and he sliced the monster with.

Prussia made ways for Amelia as she shoot several times to the beast.

The monster growled and rushed quickly behind Caroline when a whip caught the girl away to put her with Germany.

He whipped to the ground angrily.

"I'm here, Monster."

The beast rushed to Germany as the Nation's eyes shined, revealing his flag.

Caroline recoiled, holding her scarf.

"Th..this again ?"

Germany's whip got surrounded by an aura as he tapped his feet violently down, whipping the ground. Pillars of rock emerged from the tunnel, going straight to the monster as it growled of pain.

Caroline's eyes were shining, as she was agape. Germany turned to her.

"Go to hide."

The tiny girl nodded and ran behind a random rock, watching the scene with wide eyes as Germany joined the others, smirking.

"It's time we show this thing the power of the Axis.

-Kesesesese ! Italy isn't here though !

-Don't worry, I'll replace him."

Amelia smiled as the three were surprised but nodded.

"Let's do it, everyone."

Japan announced as the four ran to surround the beast.

Germany made a death glare to it, and whipped it violently several times, as it screeches, charging a new attack.

Amelia was running around it, shooting.

Japan and Prussia jumped above him last, and sliced it violently, landing down with the others.

The monster yelled of atrocious pain before finally recoiling, but the fire was spreading.

"It's the moment ! This guy is too though, let's get out of here !!"

Prussia yelled as the group ran to the exit, Amelia picking up her girl.

"M-mommy ! The repel-- !!

-Don't worry !"

She gasped, feeling like she had a few seconds before Alfred's shield would activate.

Russia was on the way.

"You're back ? Something happened ?

-The thing burnt the exit ! It's impossible to use now ! We have to run!!

-I see, let's hurry then."

Then, they found France.

"Oh, my, looks like it failed...Well, let's go run somewhere."

Then, China.

"Really ?! Let's hurry !!"

Canada was next.

"I...I see. Let's run. Alfred is waiting for us with the others in the next room."

He was the last to get as they all were into a white room, Japan quickly locking the door.

Caroline jumped in Alfred's arms, Amelia knew a second later would be a disaster.

"Amelia ! You're pale...are you okay ?

-I am, dear...don't worry..."

England growled.

"Bloody hell !! We had an exit and it vanished !"

America put Caroline down carefully.

"Daddy...?

-...Daddy is tired, sweetie. Don't worry."

Japan teared up of joy.

"(Thanks goodness !! We made it !! ...I really was scared for a moment...)"

England was clenching his fists.

"Bloody hell ! Even though we managed to stay together, the situation haven't gotten better !! We still haven't find an exit, and this monster doesn't look like he will let us find one !!"


	14. To save her

"A-Arthur, calm down please..." Canada tried but the British was too nervous.

Japan was raising his eyebrow.

"(...It's odd...I feel like I'm forgetting something important...)"

China sighed.

"We have to keep breaking the clocks. Who knows since how long we are here ?"

America silently moved towards the opposite door.

"Maybe the others will notice we're missing when we'll break all the clocks. We have to hold on..I am tired...from running, and fighting."

Russia sighed sadly.

"Maybe escaping is impossible...." England sighed.

Canada tried a smile.

"We just have to be patient...and stay calm..

-Calm ?! How can I be calm in such a situation ! It's like we're in a battlefield for a war we can't win !

-(That right, England-san told this..then I calmed him down....)"

England took a deep breath.

"..I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just confused. I don't like this.

-(What am I forgetting ? Come on, remember ! If I don't--")"

Caroline took cautious steps to Germany.

"Mister Ludwig...

-Yes ?

-T-Thank you...for always protecting me. ...I'm sorry...to be a burden..."

Amelia sighed, smiling.

"Caroline, baby. Don't worry."

Germany glanced to Amelia.

"You're both amazing.

-Huh ?

-You and your kid. ...You're not...soldiers like us and yet...you held on, and you put quite a fight....I'm impressed. ......Thank you."

Caroline teared up.

"...sniff..."

Amelia shed a tear.

"Thank you, Ludwig....Arthur...

-Huh ?

-We will definitely get out. This is the first time-- !"

Canada was worried.

"What's wrong, Amelia ?

-...I will definitely get out out this time."

She added, looking down, closing her eyes.

Japan made wide eyes.

"Please..If you get out...run. Run as fast as you can....Don't look back. Don't...don't forget to take my child.

-(...!!)"

The door behind them opened, showing the monster that approached Amelia.

Canada gasped.

"Wha--?! Amelia !!

-I'm glad you're all alive..."

She smiled, crying as the monster was approaching its hands to her.

\----------------------------------------------

A little earlier...

America was with Japan and Caroline in front of the ladder.

"So ? What do you want to talk about ?

-...I'll prefer your kid to not listen but...well...Amelia-san..she is...

-....

-She is going to be killed soon if we don't act."

America's eyes dilated as Caroline yelled.

"Mommy !!

-....This...this isn't funny, Kiku...Like I could let this happen !

-Alfred-san. You still have strength left, do you ?

-...Of course. I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest one out there.

-In that case..would you...try saving Amelia-san ?"

Alfred chucked darkly.

"You don't need to ask me for this. Tell me what I need to do."

\---------------------------------------------------

Even later... America was with England, as the latter was trying to get more magic back.

"Damn it...Just as I thought, I can't use all my power.

-....England. The best you can do for now is stopping the thing for 2 seconds ?"

He asked very seriously as the British growled.

"S-shut up !! Don't look at me like Japan did !! You don't really believe me, right ?! My magic--

-Can you try doing better than that ?

-I don't know. ...Only if I get serious but...I'll pass out if I do....It will still be for two seconds though...

-....

-Come on, what are you hiding ?! Is someone in danger ?

-...Yes.

-Who ?"

He sighed.

"....Amelia.

-.....

-.......Two seconds is more than enough, brother. Even half a second would be. ...If we..If I can save her, anything is good !!

-....America... ...If Amelia is in danger, this is another story. ....Carry me on your shoulders when I'll pass out.

-.....Thanks, bro. "

A little later...

"In conclusion, Amelia could be in danger, so America told us to be ready to fight at any time."

Russia explained.

"Oh...that's why he wanted to explore more. To make sure the rooms were sans danger.

-Well...Amelia is a human so she can die here...

-So can we. This mansion...it takes away our immortality. We're as vulnerable as her and the kid here."

Canada explained.

China gasped.

"What ?! We can die here ?! But what would happen to our land counterpart if we die ?!

-Destroyed, our people dying with and our land engulfed in death. We can't allow that nor we can lost the humans. That would be too cruel."

The four nodded, agreeing in taking safe spot places before the room later.

\---------------

Amelia could feel a powerful force putting her away all of a sudden.

"Huh...?!"

America was here, with a big pipe going inside the monster's mouth. His face had the beast's blood on it as he was smirking.

"ALFRED ?!

-...Fucking ouch."

Caroline froze up as America turned to Amelia.

"Love !

-....

-Don't ever do that again, okay ?

-...Al.."

Amelia cried furiously as Canada was gasping.

"Alfred, he's going to--! Dodge !!"

America glanced to England quickly.

"ARTHUR ! NOW !

-Thanks for buying me time !"

Arthur yelled as he casts a stop on the beast, blocking it.

"Impedimenta !!"

America rushed to Amelia.

"N-no way..."

He chuckled and grabbed his gun.

"You're not fighting this, girl. Let me do it. "

Amelia didn't answer as Alfred prepared himself.

"Ready, everyone ?!

-Mommy !!"

Prussia smirked.

"All together, come on !!"

England gasped and collapsed on the ground.

"...Gh...

-Brother, that's enough !! You did great, let us the rest !!

-Sorry...This is as far I can help..."

The spell vanished as the monster rushed to England. Canada grabbed his bow and shoot it, as ice exploded on the monster.

"We have to protect Arthur, Amelia and Caroline !!"

America shoot it with his pistol, as the bullets exploded on it too.

The monster growled but suddenly, China rushed to it, punching it furiously.

Russia appeared behind it, casting an ice spell on it as Japan jumped to slice its head.

It was cornered. France rushed to it, slashing it with his word.

It recoiled and sent a dark wave to the humans.

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM !"

Germany yelled as America and Canada jumped in front of the girls, taking the dark wave as shields. Canada fell down as America was panting.

"Alfred-san ! Matthew-kun !

-Daddy !! Uncle !!

-Come on...! Strike this bastard down !!"

America ordered on his knee.

Japan nodded as he attacked with his fire blade, the monster recoiling. Germany used his whip and his earth attacks.

The beast was gasping of pain, as America stood up and aimed it.

"....Go to hell. That's for having try to harm my lover."

Then, he shoot it with a powerful bullet as the thing vanished away.

"W-we defeated it..."

Japan panted out.

"W-we are so awesome...

-Of course ! The hero is me after all !"

Canada stood up, he wasn't injured too much.

"....But more seriously..."

America sighed before coming to Amelia and kissing her.

"I'm glad I could save you.

-....Al..."

Amelia made a long sigh, tearing up as Alfred then headed to Arthur, picking him up.

"We have to heal him.

-Is he okay ? Looks like he drained a lot of his energy..."

Amelia glanced to her country. England was breathing slowly, exhausted.

She couldn't help but to cry.

"Arthur....

-He's fine, he just needs to rest for a while. He'll wake up in no time ! ...But there's nowhere to be safe here...if only we could...find a safe place..."

Caroline glanced to Germany, as he glanced at her before the two nodded at each other and the German spoke out.

"Alright, follow me."


	15. Sanctuary

As everyone was about to leave, Amelia called out.

"H-hey ! Wait--!"

Germany sighed.

"What is it ? Be quick, the monster might come back."

Amelia sadly frowned and glanced to Alfred.

"...Al...Thank you...for saving me..."

The young man sadly frown and approached, stroking her hair as she smiled a little.

"...Amelia, love...

-Yes ?

-....Try thanking me after you've mastered a fake smile. You can't fool anyone with that face. .....Especially me."

Amelia looked down, shaking as America lifted her chin up.

"Hey. We'll go out. I promise."

Everyone was silent as they headed up but suddenly Amelia stopped.

H-help...

Help us...

We need....we need your help...

The girl gasped and looked around nervously as Canada glanced at her.

"Hm ? Amelia ?

-...Did you hear that ?

-....Hear what..?

-........Nothing... ( Am I ..losing sanity for good ?)

-Let's go, Amelia."

The human nodded and followed everyone to the second floor.

The room with the iron door was their destination. Germany and Caroline headed the group inside, but it was dark and everyone tripped on each other in the stairs.

The tiny human searched for the switch in the dark and turned it on, revealing the big room with tables, kitchen, food and beds.

Also, a door was here, leading to a set of bathrooms.

Everyone excepted Germany and Caroline made wide eyes.

"What the heck is this place ?!"

Germany looked around.

"Hm...this looks better than I expected. Right, kid ?

-Yep ! We really made a great job, Mister Ludwig !"

Caroline giggled happily, feeling all proud.

"It's a relief we made here in time without losing anyone...

-Holy crap !! You made this place, West and Caroline ?! You're hella awesome !!"

Amelia was agape.

"...Amazing....

-How lovely ! How did you manage ?"

England coughed as America put him down carefully on the soft floor.

Caroline ran to him.

"Uncle Arthur !!

-Oh. Are you awake, bro ?

-Wh-what is this place ? Don't tell me we got out...Doesn't seem like it...!"

Arthur had no time to react as Amelia rushed to him, embracing him tight.

"Arthur !! You're okay !!

-Hey....You too. I'm glad...."

Germany sighed.

"Let's save the talk for later. Right now, we should all rest.

-You're right. My brain can't proceed a single word anymore. I'm way too tired...

-I'm hungry too...but sleep comes first."

Canada turned to USA.

"Alfred, you hurt your arm earlier. Come here, I'm going to take care of the wound. Is there a first aid kit here ?

-Yeah, there's one on the table. Everyone can go to rest. There's no need to keep watch, I tested it already."

America chuckled.

"Then, I'll sleep next to Amelia.

-I want to sleep with daddy !!

-Of course, baby girl~ You can sleep with me."

Amelia chuckled weakly as Arthur stood up.

"...I'll sleep next to Alfred to keep an eye on this idiot.

-Same."

Canada added as Japan chuckled.

"Well, looks like a row of beds will be for Amelia-san's family.

-That's fine by me, kesesesese !"

Arthur went to rest quickly.

America grabbed Caroline and tucked in the bed with her, as the small girl needed sleep too, she was holding to America, her tiny hand holding his own.

Prussia, China, and France went to sleep too.

Alfred was calmly stroking her girl's hair, yawning.

Japan headed to the kitchen part, Amelia was here.

"You're cooking, Amelia-san ?

-Yes...I think me and Caroline really need to eat...but I'm preparing food for everyone.

-That's very kind of you. Don't forget to take a good rest after it.

-...Don't worry, Japan."

Japan nodded and went back, as Germany tilted his head.

"Aren't you going to bed ?

-I feel...unreliable all of the sudden...Did you made this only by yourself ?

-Not exactly. I discovered it this way and only made things less dusty and more comfortable. ...By the way..."

He grabbed a paper from his pocket.

"There was this message on the table when I first entered.

-....? Let me see. ......."For Caroline ?" ....But...

-Yeah..I don't understand it either...

-...That's really weird.

-...Sorry for not having mentioned this room earlier. ...I really didn't want to use it, but now we have no choice. I'm glad I've found it. Thanks for having bring me food earlier. Now, we have a good stock."

Japan nodded, smiling.

"By the way, the door back there is for the bathrooms. I tried to make it Japanese styled.

-Oh, thank you very much."

Canada was in front of the door.

"Oh, sorry. I just took a bath.

-No problem, Canada-kun..

-...This room is above the ceiling, even the monster won't find us here. ...Germany really was amazing here.

-...He looks so relieved, his face is glowing. ...Now, excuse me...

-Oh, yeah, sorry...I'm going to go rest."

Canada headed to bed as Japan went to take a long, relaxing bath.

He was feeling much better, and the thought of everyone sleeping together brought a chuckle out. He never thought something like this would have happened. They were existing since centuries, even millenniums for some, but for the first time, they were far from their leaders, making their choices and using their free will.

"...This is surely a strange feeling...but not a bad one."

America entered the bathrooms as Japan was leaving.

"America-san ?

-Oh, sorry. I just wanted some water.

-.....You were very brave today. Sometimes, I forgot you're the youngest Nation of us."

America drank some water from the sink before sighing.

"My partner and kid were in danger. ....You know, I'm still learning from being with Amelia, but...I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose any of you, to be fair.

-...

-...However...I think Amelia is hiding something. She is..distant since a while..."

Japan nodded.

"Yes. I think everyone noticed it by now...Maybe we could ask her tomorrow.

-....Don't count on that. When Amelia wants to hide something, she won't tell it. She's like that...She looks determined to keep it to herself and even I...can't force her. I'm pretty sure she has her reasons, I trust her....By the way...thanks.

-Hum ?

-You and the other Nations, you protected my family and I'm grateful for this.

-...Well...You know how we work. We can't let a human in peril, this is against our instinct.

-...Maybe. But still, thanks for caring about my girls. Really...thanks."

He looked down, shedding some tears he immediately rubbed away.

"...You should sleep. You're tired. (I can't imagine the worries he had....I never had a human family...but this must be a big responsibility.)"

America nodded and joined back her sleeping daughter, warping his arms around her..

Japan went to bed too, as well as everyone.

Amelia was the last to go in bed, as she kissed America on the lips.

"....Rest, Al...."

She sadly murmured, stroking his hair, contemplating his sleeping face.

The human then kissed her daughter on the cheek before heading to bed too.


	16. Betrayal

It was the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping as the rain could be heard.

Amelia was turning around in her bed, sweating.

She was having a nightmare.

In it, there were her, England, Canada, Japan, Prussia and Germany in one of the second floor rooms.

"What happened to America... ?" The girl asked.

England sighed.

"He fell asleep. ...He won't wake up anymore."

Amelia couldn't stand anymore hearing that as she fell backwards, Canada caught her as she was holding her forehead.

The poor boy was crying too.

"No way....

-That...makes us the only ones left."

Amelia was crying furiously.

"I can't believe America...!"

England was about to explode too.

"Shit !! We failed to save one more !! We finally found the key to the front door...We could get out, but...

-When we have lost so many ? Our world is partially destroyed, hundreds of humans have died...We can't.

-There's no point in getting out now.

-I agree...."

England murmured as he put the key to the table, crying.

Amelia finally could speak again, though her voice was weak.

"I...I'm sorry...

-Hm ? For what ?

-Amelia, you're not at fault--

-I am..I....I am at fault...B-because...because I...."

The girl screamed, waking up, panting.

"...!!"

She looked at the others, who were all sleeping.

"...it was a dream....(I guess a dream isn't really the word to choose...I hate this. Even at a place like this, it's still affecting me....)"

The girl lied back, sighing.

"....(I'm starting to remember so many things...but also forgetting long time memories..

How did I meet America..? And England ? ..We made a promise when I was a kid, right ? Maybe I'll remember when we'll get out of here...)"

She looked to America and England then sighed.

"(Everyone's breathing, right ? Ah. America moved. Thank god. I had no idea this shelter existed. I'm very glad we found it. I managed to come this far...The next thing....)"

She shed two tears and covered herself with all the blanket, feeling sick in the stomach.

\-------------------------

"Amelia....love..."

The girl woke up slowly and yawned, leaving the blanket to notice Alfred was sat down on the bed. He smiled, diving to her as he kissed her tenderly.

Amelia returned it and went to take a shower, returning quickly as all the Nations were around the table.

Caroline was sitting on America's laps, the small girl was yawning, still a bit tired.

"Amelia ! We were waiting for you."

The human nodded and took her place between America and England as Germany coughed.

""Everyone's recovered, can we start the conference ?

-Of course. We've finished eating and rested, so let's go."

Germany nodded as China chuckled.

"Amelia, you're an excellent cook. I got impressed.

-Oh..! Haha, thank you, Yao.

-Well, who's going to speak up first ?"

Canada took a shy voice.

"Can I start..?

-Go ahead.

-Alfred. The reason you invited us over is because you heard about this place. You had no knowledge of this thing, right ? It looks a lot like Tony but it might be a coincidence...I would like to confirm us.

-What ? You think they look alike ? ...I see no resemblance..but no. I have nothing to do with it."

America sighed, stroking Caroline's hair.

Prussia smirked.

"We're screwed.

-...........You're not...going to blame me ?"

America asked, a bit tensed up.

"What ?

-It's pretty much my fault everyone got dragged into this."

Amelia sent him a few glances, frowning.

"...(Alfred..?)

-If it weren't for me being overexcited, none of that would have happened. I'm surprised. I was expecting you all to bash at me or something. ....It would be understandable.

-Alfred-san...

-You actually think we would do that ?

-Your iconic capitalist boss must really have burn your bloody brain."

Amelia was staring to him with shaking eyes as America sent her a smile.

"Come on. You're not angry, right ?

-....(Alfred...why ?!) ...Wh..."

America shook his head as Amelia wanted to scream, she wanted to slam the table and to tell the truth. But she didn't manage to.

"Oh please ! As if we were forced to come !

-That's right. All you did was to tell us. We came here by ourselves.

-You chose to lay out the rails and we walked on them. That's not your fault.

-O-oh...if you say so, Ivan..I guess."

America laughed a bit as Amelia was clenching her fists.

"Since our goal is now the same, it's time to join forces. We never did that before, but If you agree...I'm sure we can make it through.

-............(........what is going on ? ...why....why am I feeling happy....?...I shouldn't...) Say....!

-What is it, Amelia ?

-Um. Well....There's something I would like to talk to you about. Would you care to listen ?"

The nations nodded as the girl was feeling like she could faint.

"The thing is...I can't tell it here, we have to go to the basement. Is it okay ?

-The basement ? Why not talking just here ?

-It's...it's really important. It has to be there. Otherwise...I won't be able to explain myself."

Germany stood up.

"Very well. Let's all head to the basement. There's somewhere I like to go before, though.

-Where to ?

-The exit that was burnt down. I want to check it.

-Okay...! ....Thanks, guys."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like planned, the group headed to the rock tunnel. The ladder was burnt, impossible to take it now.

Several Nations were watching from behind as Caroline suddenly noticed something shining on the ground.

"Huh ? Mommy, Mister Ludwig ! Look !"

The girl picked up something but the others were already leaving. She ran after them to the room with the cell.

"You wanted to talk to us here, Amelia ?"

Canada asked as the girl was nodding very slowly.

America could feel something was off. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah. Before I say anything, I have a favor to ask to you. You see that box in the cell here ?"

Everyone looked, there was a wooden box.

"I can't open it, but I'm interested in what's in it. Could someone try opening it for me ?"

China, France, Russia and Prussia entered to try, followed by Germany and Japan.

"Do you know what's inside the box ?"

England asked to Amelia, who answered with a single tear.

"Hope.

-Hope ?

-We can't open it !"

The people inside yelled as Canada joined them, followed by England.

America was silent, but he entered the cell too.

"Mommy ! I have found something !"

Caroline said, holding a piece of metal to Amelia who cried for good and closed her eyes, taking it.

".....Thanks, baby girl.

-Mo-"

She grabbed Caroline and gently pushed her inside the cell, closing it.

England was the first to reach.

"Amelia ?!"

The girl recoiled, her face was grim now.

"Alfred. Why did you lie to them earlier ?"

America was shaking as he approached the bars.

"Amelia !!

-Say it. In front of everyone. Who's really at fault for having drag you into this."

Canada gasped.

"What are you talking about ?!"

Amelia's lips were shaking as her hair were covering her crying eyes.

"Alfred ?

-By the way...the box...is empty. Sorry."

Amelia walked away a little, her hand was on her chest, shaking.

"No way...Amelia, what is the meaning of this ?!"

Germany yelled.

"M-mommy !!"

Caroline was crying furiously.

"Alfred !! Explain !!"

England yelled but America was mute, frowning to Amelia with a mix of feelings he couldn't understand.

The human glared to him.

"Come on, my dear lover. Don't be silent. .....Tell them the truth.

-AMELIA !! OPEN LA PORTE !!

-Sorry, but I won't. If I do...locking you all would have been useless. .......If Alfred won't tell it, I'll do."

America's anger was reaching his very limit, he was feeling betrayed, teared up to the very core.

For the first time.

His trust to Amelia was gone as he had a hand on his gun.

"You see..I am the one who told Alfred about this place.

-What ?

-That's right. It's my fault Alfred heard about this place. It's my fault he got excited about this place. Everything....everything is my fault."

Amelia turned back to them as England was losing his nerves too.

"YOU told Alfred about this place ?! Is this a joke ?! How are you aware of it ?!

-....................AbomiNATIONS. ..........I had no other choice. ........It's you or me."

The nations felt like shattering into pieces as America clenched his fist to the point of exploding.

"..........Your life, against us ?!" England yelled.

"Yes. But........now, I know I can't. You're too strong for me. (.........................)

-Why did you lock us up ?" Canada asked, crying of anger.

"That's what they want. Besides, you'll get in my way. There's no way I can go with my plans with you....Just stay here for a while, okay ?"

She walked away as a gunshot stopped her. America had shot the wall besides her but she didn't move.

"D-daddy...

-You want to kill me ? In front of our kid ?"

England tried to use magic to break the cell but he was still too weak.

"I...I can't do that, you know it. ........But Amelia........you betrayed me. You betrayed Caroline. Everyone.

-...........and ? Why do you care now ?"

America growled of anger, crying.

"....Whatever. I'm going to find the Master of this. ....Your role end here.

-........."

America threw his gun away, his face showing anger and nothing else.

"You really should have learned to smile a little more naturally.

-..........

-What the others told......me earlier. This is also valid for you. No one thinks its your fault. ......Even if abomiNATIONS have you--

-America.

-..........!

-I am a human. Never forget this. Humans are selfish. When they are in danger, even family...go secondary.

-....................

-I am going to find the master of this, and I'll kill him, or he'll kill me. ........"

Japan panicked.

"Amelia-san !! Open the door !! You don't have to do this alone ! We have to get out together !

-........No. It's impossible."

She sighed.

"This monster, its a creation of the abomiNATIONS made to kill you. But now, its main target..is me. No matter how many we can be, it will always target me.

-Mommy !!

-I tried. I tried with you all to escape. But....in the end, it will be you or me. .........

This ends here. I'll make this the last time."

She was about to leave. 

"This is probably the last time I see you all. ........Alfred, take care of Caroline. Arthur, Matthew, everyone.........I was happy to meet you. Farewell."

She said before closing the door and leaving

Caroline felt on her knees and cried loudly as England held his forehead in pain, crying.

Canada needed to be alone for a time.

America couldn't breathe, he was hyperventilating as France was stroking his back, crying a bit.

".......Since the beginning....Amelia was with abomiNATIONS.

-..........She locked us......to end their plan......and to die with it."

Russia said slowly, tearing up.

".........I...........I.........."

America punched the wall violently.

"I CAN'T ACCEPT IT ! I JUST CAN'T ! SHE...SHE WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME !"


	17. Unexpected ally

Amelia was walking into the corridor, holding her shoulder. She was looking weak and tired as she stopped, trying to pull out a bullet from her bleeding shoulder.

She managed to, with a scream.

".....You really have good aim...America..."

She whispered in pain.

"........Are you that angry you were really...ready to kill me ? ...........I should have expect that. But....now, I have to find...the last one-"

She walked to the door when her cellphone rang.

"Huh...? ....!!!!"

She was shaking as she took the call.

"..........H-hello...

-Amelia ! Finally, we have you !! Isaac, come here darling !!

-Amelia? Oh, thanks god !

-..Mom...dad...how...how did you-"

She smiled, crying furiously.

"Darling, you're crying ? Is everything okay ?

-Mom...I'm so....I'm so happy I can hear you..."

She sat down, shaking.

"Amelia, are Alfred and Caroline with you ?

-.............Y-yeah, they are but...they're busy right now.....The meeting........you know.

-Is it still continuing ? Are you coming home after it ?

-.................................................

-Amelia ?

-...Yes. Please be patient. I'm home soon.

-Alright, darling. We love you.

-.......I love you too. Bye."

Amelia dialed off and cried loudly, biting her lower lips.

She stayed like that for a few minutes before standing up, and leaving.

"........................I have to find the last o-one now.."

She was walking, the silence was heavy.

".......I wish I could go home."

\-------------------------------------------------

"Come on, open !!"

England was still trying to break the cell with his magic but he was panting.

"Stop that."

America ordered with a tired voice.

"............Damn it. What can we do, now ? This cell can only open from the ins-.

-...............Arthur ?"

England suddenly coughed violently, as he fainted on the ground.

"...?!"

America stood up and ran to him, as he was confused.

"..........What........what's going on ?"

\---------------------------------------------

Amelia entered the rock tunnel.

".....Maybe its here."

She searched everywhere, but nothing.

"........Damn it."

\------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another room...another cell, Oliver was sit down, his head inside his knees.

"............................"

A voice resonated, as a figure entered, hiding in the shadows.

"She locked them.

-............"

Oliver looked to the figure, he was tired.

".........She did ?

-Yes. But now, she is heading to us.

-........You want me to stop her..?"

Oliver asked, as the figure laughed loudly.

"Don't joke, boy. You're England, you can't hurt her.

-...........Then, what ?"

The man opened another door behind Oliver, a monster appeared.

"I don't need you anymore.

-..........!!"

England stood up, recoiling.

"You know it. I created these monsters as weapons to kill Nations. Too bad for you, you're a Nation too."

Oliver tried to use magic but he was too weak to do so. The flashbacks already asked him too much.

"Farewell, United Kingdom from the future."

The man laughed then left the room as Oliver knew he was about to die and closed his eyes.

However, he heard riffle's sounds.

The monster vanished as there was a figure in front of him.

".....Stand up.

-.......You--?!"

The figure was also England, but with his old war red clothes from 1776.

"We don't have a lot of time.

-......How can you be here.......?

-.......Some memories of the past never really go."

He said reloading his riffle and shot the cell bars, opening it.

"Here we go.

-...........

-Do you know where Amelia locked up the others ?"

Oliver nodded.

"Fine, then I'm going to go free them. I know how. Present me is here after all.

-..........And me ? What do I do ?"

Oliver frowned as past England was vanishing away slowly.

"Go find the two others. It's time we end this game.

-.....................I got you.

-Good luck, future me."

The other UK vanished away as Oliver was silence for a few minutes before clenching his fists and running to where Allen and Viktor were held captive.

\---------------------------------

"Arthur !!"

The nations and Caroline were trying to shake the British to wake him. Caroline was shaking, holding to America.

Japan was trying in vain to cut the bars with his katana.

"Stop, this won't work."

England suddenly said, waking up. He was feeling different.

"Hey !! You're okay, dude ?!

-.....................Somehow. I'm sorry, I fainted without a warning...

-..........No problem....but we're not really making progress..."

England stood up with difficulties, as everyone was confused.

"Kiku. Step aside.

-Arthur-san ?...You tried several times already..

-I know. Please, let me try again."

Japan nodded and recoiled as England took a deep breath. He pointed his hands to the bars and focused as magic gathered around his body.

"...........Arthur...........?"

America asked, feeling something has changed.

England unleashed his magic to the bars, destroying them on the go before panting suddenly, America catching him.

"Y-you...did it !

-Bloody hell...now we're free...Let's hurry up."

They all left the cell and gathered to calm down.

"What now ?

-We have to find Amelia........"

Canada whispered weakly as America nodded.

"We have to hurry ! The thing is still after her !"

\------------------------------------------------

Amelia headed to the second floor.

"First, I'll look for another metal piece...room per room....I have to hurry."

She ran to each room, looking everywhere.

"Not here....America and I hid it..but not here...."

Her body was reaching its limits as she was panting, reaching the last room on the floor.

"...The carpet...it's here...it's under the carpet..."

She smiled weakly.

"This time, I'll get them to escape...definitely..I just had to find the key and the man behind all this..."

She was searching.

"I tried my best to look reliable...but even with it...they didn't seem to trust me. .......I wonder if they are going to be mad at me if I come back alive..........I...will say sorry, and then, America and England will embrace me and......and they'll say sorry too....all this time...all this time, I........"

She had no time to keep her search, the monster entered but he was bigger, stronger, creepier.

".........!!!!"

Amelia recoiled to the wall, as the monster approached her.

\-------------------------------

The group finally reached the second floor, as gunshots were heard.

"AMELIA !!"

America yelled, as he ran to the source of it with England and Canada, followed by Caroline.

The others nodded to each other, following them but deciding to keep watch behind them.

America grabbed the knob and tried to force it.

"Its closed !!

-MOMMY !!

-FUCK IT !"

America rushed to the door, opened it with brute force as they all entered to discover Amelia, badly injured, a gun pointing to the huge monster that vanished.

"AMELIA !!"

England yelled as the girl glanced at them, with a little smile.

"hehe....you found me......you.....left the cell..."

She recoiled a little before falling down, bleeding.

America rushed to her in a few seconds, grabbing her.

"AMELIA !! AMELIA !!

-You found me...Alfred....Even though.......even though I betrayed you all.."

England and Canada were by her side too with Caroline who was crying.

"Mommy !!

-I'm sorry...baby girl...Mommy....did all she could...

-Take slow breaths, Amelia !!"

England yelled, crying.

America was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"Stay with me ! Hold on !

-....You're not........angry ?

-Damn it...."

He cried more.

"When will you realize you don't have to do everything alone if I am here ? Look around you...............

-Alfred.........haha.........You........You're definitely a big idiot, aren't you......?"

She smiled in tears, coughing.

"I'm so tired.....and.......it really hurts......I even......couldn't........"

She closed her eyes, fainting as England checked her pulse at once.

"......She is breathing. Damn, it, that scared the hell out of me.........

-Let's go back to the hideout immediately. Matthew, go warn Ludwig and the others."

America asked as he picked Amelia in his arms.

"Did she really defeated this huge monster alone ?"

To the me...

To the me that lives in some point in time...

And still isn't alone...


	18. "This is where I fall"

China was carefully healing Amelia's injuries. The human girl was lying in her bed, unconscious as she was surrounded by the Nations and Caroline.

England was sit down by her side, holding her hand protectively, making her know her country was here.

America was with Caroline, the child was crying. He, himself, was not in a good state too. He was watching his girlfriend, and her shoulder.

He was feeling nauseous.

Canada was deadly worried.

"She is covered in injuries...

-No wonder she is. She fought alone.

-...It was much bigger than before, but she wasn't surprised at all..."

Canada said, looking down.

"You mean she was expecting it..?

-We should believe...she saw this countless times.

-I agree with Yao-san. That'll explain her emotional and physical strength. I don't think she was this used to it the first time."

America teared up.

"...Just...how many times this fucker attacked her ? ....

-daddy...

-I'm sorry, sweetie....But I can't stand...seeing her like that."

Prussia sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do ? It's not like we can ask her to tell us everything once she'll wake up. I doubt she'll tell anything, to be honest. ....Is she even an ally anymore ?"

England sent death glares to Prussia.

"Watch your words.

-Wow, dude. I know she is like your best friend and stuff but-

-Watch. YOUR. BLOODY. WORDS."

England growled before stroking her hair.

"I don't freaking care. You guys, you don't understand how I feel right now."

America sighed, he couldn't but him too, he was lost and worried.

Russia sighed too.

"If we don't ask her, we'll never know. In the very least, I think we should try.

-I disagree. If we approach her so quickly, she will feel coincée and you won't tell anything.

-I think she should tell us the truth. If not, she'll put herself in danger again.

-I don't think she'll talk so easily..."

Germany turned to England.

"Do you know something ?

-...I do. Not everything but I know more than you."

He was protective to her, no one could approach her.

"But this is because I know more than I understand her decision. I can't tell you something she is trying to hide so hard.

-But, our lives are on the line too ! Alfred-san ? What do you think ?"

The USA looked down weakly.

"More than asking her the truth...or to let her hide it..I just...want her to wake up. If she wants to tell it, I'll listen. If not, I'll let her in peace. ..........But I want her to wake up.....I...I still trust her."

Everyone went silent and glanced to Amelia, whose closed eyes were shaking.

"? She's waking up."

The girl opened her eyes and sat down on the bed, holding her head.

England was the first to react.

"Amelia ? How are you feeling ?"

The girl was pale, confused.

America knelt to her and held her other hand.

"Amelia...? Do you know where you are ?

-.....H...."

England and America sent confused looks as the girl looked to everyone.

"...How....are you all still alive ?"

-Ame...lia ?"

\---------------------------------------------------

The only thing I remember vividly, to the point I can't sleep...

Is when we first came here.

Even while everyone was trying to find a way to escape.

Even while I was working against them to not be killed.

I had to be protected like an idiot.

I did nothing to help...

I was too scared...

In the end, everyone got hurt.

One by one.

They lost their lives.

Right before my eyes.

I survived alone.

First...the piano room...

The white floor of the room was painted in red, as Japan was panting on it, his belly opened, bleeding.

Amelia was crying, hugging him tight.

"Amelia-san...I'm sorry. I think it's the end for me."

Amelia shook her head violently, crying.

"Don't say that !! I...I'm gonna stop the bleeding !!"

She yelled and put her hands on his open belly, trying in vain as Japan gently pushed her away, falling down the piano.

"Don't bother. There's no time left.

-J-Japan !!"

She hugged him again.

"I'm sorry !! I'm s-so sorry !! It's my fault !!

-I don't blame you. Please...go to the others and leave me here.

-N-no !! I...I can't do that !!"

Amelia cried more as Japan softly pushed her away again.

"Please, do. They...forgotten I came along so..it's fine.

-J-Japan !! Please..You're...You're my friend.."

Japan smiled.

"...Thank you. ...These are really nice words....to hear in the end."

Lost Japan 

....

China coughed violently, lying down.

"Sorry...this is as far I can go..."

Russia was lying down too, bleeding a lot.

"I'm glad...we could at least, make a new breach..."

France was hurt badly, chuckling.

"Come on, Amelia, don't cry. You have to go. That monster might come back.

-B-But..."

France turned to England, who was next to Amelia.

"England, mon ami. Take good care of your precious human. She is...amazing..."

England nodded, silence as some tears fell on his cheeks 

"F-France ?

-............"

Russia smiled.

"Go, quickly...don't let our efforts go to waste.

-You won't gain anything by staying here, go."

England grabbed her arm.

"Amelia, let's go. Let's go out of there."

The duo ran from the door, Amelia glancing to them one last time, crying.

"...I...I'm sorry...."

As she left, China coughed.

"Man, you were harsh....were you playing the villain or what ?

-You're quite the actor yourself.

-I...have to find Japan quickly...I forgot...again..."

Russia glanced at him weakly 

"China...?

-.........."

Russia looked up, crying.

"Even at a place like this...I was still left alone..."

Lost France, China and Russia 

.....................

Amelia was in front of Germany and Prussia as the two Germans were breathing fast.

"We got back the key...G-go to America...

-Hey, stop crying. ....Amelia. You can leave with your family n-now...You should be happier...is this...is this what you wanted in the end ?"

Amelia bite her lips, crying furiously.

"...I...I....

-Stop...You...you don't have to explain yourself....We understand."

Germany said as Prussia grinned.

"Yeah. Just....you could have warn us, you know ? ...West..I'm a bit tired...I go ahead...

-...Sure, you can. I'm here in one minute..."

Amelia watched them in silence, crying.

"....Protec....Car...in..for m...e..."

Germany said, giving back his last breath as Amelia recoiled in horror and left, running to the next room

Lost Prussia and Germany.

........................................................................................

England and Canada were lying on beds, bleeding and dead as Amelia was on her knees, crying like a crazy person, holding her injured kid.

"NOOO !!"

America approached with weak steps and made her stand up. He was badly injured too as she jumped in his arms, screaming of pain.

"I...I....They....are dead !!

-....Amelia...give me...Caroline."

He weakly said as Amelia recoiled and noticed her kid was breathing with pain.

"......"

She nodded, doing so as America gave her the front key, smiling.

"Go. Leave this damn hell...

-...B-but...you..!

-It's too late. I will succumb to my injuries anyway...."

He approached the two beds.

"....Besides...I want to stay with them until my last breath....Because they are both very important to me."

The girl exploded in tears as America approached her and took her in his embrace with Caroline 

"....."

He held her in silence for a long minute before noticing his eyesight was dying away.

"...Now, go. Amelia. Don't look back."

Amelia hyperventilated and recoiled before leaving, running in tears to the front door.

"...........Thanks...love...Good luck."

America moved between the beds, sitting down as his legs were too weak. He felt Caroline shaking and crying, gasping of pain. She was dying soon.

"...Shh...don't cry...baby....daddy...daddy is here..."

He grabbed Canada's hand before putting Caroline on his laps as he grabbed also England's hand.

His head fall down, his breath is gone as Caroline's one too.

Lost Canada, England, America and Caroline.

.....................................................................................................................

Now matter how many times I tried...the result was still the same.

If only I didn't have...fell into their hands...

If only I have accepted to die instead of letting us be captured here...

No.

This isn't good.

I just have to try harder.

What was I supposed to say next ?

Whose life was going to be in danger again ?

What...

What do I have to do next ?

How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes ?

How many more times will I have to tell the same lies ?

How many more times will I have to watch my friends...and my family die ?

I made so many promises.

But whenever we met again, they don't remember at all.

But I still remember, and I don't want to forget.

What can I do ?

What should I do ?

How can I get them out of there ?

...It's hopeless.

I feel like my head is going to explode.

I want to try harder...

I have to try harder...

But I'm so...so tired.


	19. Return to the starting point

England was in the bathroom with Amelia, washing off her injuries. He was very protective since her difficult awakening.

The human girl was pale, crying and sobbing over and over.

"....How....how are you...

-You need rest, Amelia. Like, a lot of good sleep."

England announced calmly as the girl nodded in silence.

\---------------------------

Outside, the others were waiting, some worried like America who was holding his kid on his laps, silent and frowning.

Canada, too, was perturbed.

"How is she ?

-She's taking a bath right now....Arthur-san is looking after her...

-Uh...maybe she is too tired ?"

America shook his head.

"No. I feel that's not quite it.

-It's probably similar to my strong reaction after breaking a clock.

-Hm ? What do you mean ?"

France asked to Japan.

"Oh, well. When I break a clock, I have different memories from the rest of you. Vivid ones, making difficult to distinguish right from wrong. It seems like Amelia-san seen too many memories, pushing her to the limit of her mind and body. She's had more than she can take."

He paused.

"I think she'll reject more memories if they come to her."

America sighed, looking down.

"I see...that makes sense. She is still trying to arrange her memories but..."

He gritted his teeth.

"I wish I could help, but only Arthur can.

-Well, it's not like he'll let anyone approach her. He is over protective since she woke up.

-If she has reached her limit, he won't let her broke apart. She is too important for him."

Russia commented as the two north Americans sighed as a way to say she was important to them too.

England left the bathroom, holding Amelia by the arm. Little Caroline immediately ran to her.

"Mommy !!

-We're back. Sorry for the wait."

America approached with Canada, as France tried too.

"Back off."

England said with a glare.

"Only her family.

-...Je vois."

America stroke Amelia's cheek, his eyes full of worries.

"Are you feeling better ?

-...Yes....I'm sorry for the troubles..."

Amelia looked down.

"....Amelia....

-.....Listen....I...I would like to be alone with Arthur for the moment.."

America nodded slowly as England headed to a bed with her, making her sit down, holding her hand as the girl rested her head on his shoulder, crying slowly.

Canada looked down.

"She must...have been something...horrible.

-....Yes."

America confirmed.

"I know well that when she wants Arthur only, it's when she feels terrifyingly scared.

-............Their bond is strong right ?

-..They're closer than one would think."

America confirmed, noticing Amelia's inner British flag was gently waving to England's presence, making her having a soothing aura.

Something like this was extremely rare, and would only happen when a nation and one of their humans were close enough.

He knew nothing he would try would do more than this so he sat down holding his kid, waiting in silence.

Minutes later, England appeared alone.

"She's worn out. She needs sleep."

He announced, he was looking tired himself.

Canada sighed.

"She's done more than enough....She must have believed she could do everything by herself if she tried hard enough.

-Let's think of what's best for us to do from now on."

Germany nodded and turned to Caroline.

"I was thinking...Caroline, what was that thing you gave to your mother ?

-...? A piece of metal I found in the cave...why that ?"

America blinked and took the piece of metal from his pocket.

"Like this, sweetie ?

-..Yes, yes, Daddy ! It's that !

-...Amelia dropped it when she fought the thing. I picked it up.

-...It's looks like this is needed to escape judging by her actions, although it looks ordinary...

-Maybe it's some sort of key ?

-I have never seen a key like this in my life.

-But that's the point. Maybe the door to that key is somehow hidden."

Prussia crossed his arms.

"Until now, all the doors we found had normal keyholes. None where this piece of metal could fit.

-We must have missed it then....

-Yes, and no."

England commented.

"A lot of places made me feel uneasy, I forgotten which ones exactly."

America sighed, frowning.

"In this case, we going to have to look inside all the mansion again.

-Alright, let's split up again then. Me, Ludwig-san and Caroline-chan will investigate the mochi room.

-Mochi ! Mochi !"

Caroline giggled.

England sighed.

"I'm staying here. Amelia will be hungry when she wakes up. I'm going to prepare her some food. 

-Well........

-........Huh.......

-What ? She is British too. And she always loved my food."

Japan sighed.

"(.....If you say so.) Perfect, Arthur-san. Please do take care of Amelia-san.

-No need to ask that.

-I'll stay too..I'm a bit tired...West, you got this."

America stood up.

"Me, Ivan, Yao, Matthew and Francis will go downstairs to investigate.

-Then, it's settled. Good luck everyone."


	20. Second loop's tragedy

As planned, America's group was heading to investigate the mansion. The American was silence, thoughtful, which was unusual.

But no one really asked him why, for they could understand it was because of Amelia's state.

They went to the cell room from earlier, the box was still on the ground as they gathered around it.

"Amelia said hope was inside this box, right ? What did she mean ?

-If she actually was doing that for our sake, that means this box must contain a way to escape, somehow.

-Well...she also said the box was empty so....

-It makes no sound when we shake it...Oh !"

America could recognize a seal on it.

"Guys ! It's England's seal !

-Huh ?! Seriously ?

-Yeah. I think he should come here."

America grabbed his phone and called for England, who came a few minutes later to the same room, inspecting the box.

"Mmh..this is odd.

-Odd ?

-...Like America said...this box has some of my magic on it. ...What the hell ?"

He frowned, as he couldn't recall seeing this box before.

Canada tilted his head.

"Your magic ? You mean, this box belongs to you ?

-No. Give me a minute. I can lift the spell."

He did so, as the seal broke.

Russia opened the box, and at once, something strange happened.

A whisper could be heard.

".......t.......y"

America looked around.

"Hmm ?"

Suddenly, a ghost appeared near them. It was England, having serious injuries on him, like really bad.

"W-whoa !!

-England ?!"

The ghost England was gasping of pain.

"......and.........it !

The other England was pale, somehow terrified by this ghost version of him.

"To the......future self that found this box ! There is no time to go into details. If, by any chance, the two humans die, find the journal !! In return, you'll get Amelia's memories, as well as my life ! Go back, without fail !! Go back in time !! ........sa........Ame......."

The ghost vanished just after this, leaving the others in a froze for a few seconds.

America was the first to panic.

"If by any chance, Amelia and Caroline die ?! Why you were covered in injuries ?!

-....I don't know !"

Japan was thoughtful.

"Journal ? Does that mean--"

America took a deep breath and spoke out.

"Okay...so...it was a message sent from England to the future ? He said something along the lines of coming back in time.

-And he told us to find the "journal"...

-My future self ? So, that message was made for..me ?

-But Amelia-san and Caroline-chan are still alive. And "journal"..its not very specific, isn't it ?"

France looked inside the box and grabbed a clock alongside a letter.

"A clock and a letter without address...

-A letter ?"

America took it and read it before putting it in his pocket.

"I'll give it to her later. First, the clock.

-Is it a good idea to break it ?

-...I guess so. It might be a hint about the message England left us."

England used his magic to break the clock as Japan again could notice his view was going blurry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japan could see a room, the room where they have found Amelia earlier. He was here, with everyone else, surrounding the huge monster.

But he noticed something.

Amelia was panting, Caroline by her side.

?!! What on Earth ?!

England growled.

"RUN, AMELIA !!

-Move, please !! Get out of here !!"

The girl shook her head, glancing to America, who was just behind. She knew that if she moved, he would die.

Caroline felt that too and shook her head as well.

That's the enemy Amelia-san fought on her own ! But everyone..is seriously injured..! And why am I standing there watching ?!

Another voice resonated, as America appeared by Japan's side. He was shaking, holding his chest.

This..this is horrible...to watch this without being able to do anything...!!

America-san ?!

Even with so many of us together, we still can't defeat it !! ...Japan ! You're here too ?!

Yes...we have to help Amelia-san !!

America frowned, shaking his head and glancing at his two girls.

I don't think we can...we can't even touch something..we can only...watch.

Japan gasped and glanced at the scene.

Prussia was holding his broken leg, trying to move it in vain.

America yelled as the monster was smirking.

"AMELIA !! CAROLINE !!"

The monster approached the two humans as Amelia grabbed her gun.

"Its weakness...it is its forehead..Too bad. I win again..."

But the monster didn't let her time to shot and raised its arm before aiming for the girls.

Caroline yelled as Amelia grabbed her and turned away in an attempt to shield her.

The floor became pure red as both girls were stabbed in their hearts by the arm.

America immediately screamed and shot it several times, crying.

"YOU BASTARD !!!!"

The monster vanished, both girls fell on the ground, losing a lot of blood.

"...America...your injuries...are you okay ?"

Amelia weakly smiled.

Caroline coughed more blood and glanced at Germany.

"Mister..Ludwig..."

The ghost America coughed a lot, falling on his knees.

No...NO ! NO ! NOT THIS ! AMELIAAAA !! CAROLINE !!!

Amelia tried to stand up in vain.

"I did it..! I finally did it ! Everyone...is alive ! I made no mistakes..."

England run to the girl.

"AMELIA !!

-haha...your injuries look serious but you...you will heal, right ? Oh..thank god...Thank god I found Oliver's book...

Oliver's book ?

-Guys..listen...you might not remember....but this is actually the second time we have come here...The first time, I wasn't useful at all...I could finally...save your lives...Caroline...she agreed to this too...we..expected this...to happen..."

She coughed more blood in England's arms.

"I'm so relieved...but...sorry..we won't...be able to go out with you all..."

America was crying, holding his dying kid close as Germany was able to explode too.

"The second time ?! This doesn't make sense !

-I went back in time, you see...I managed to get out but...I was the only one...alive..There was...no mean surviving alone so...I....we...decided to get you guys out...even at the cost of our lives...."

England was shaking more and more.

"You idiots !! You didn't had to get us out !! You had to get out with us !!

-Mister...Ludwig.."

Germany approached Caroline, kneeling down.

"...Caroline...

-.....Everyone...needs a good...place to rest..."

The kid whispered.

Amelia closed her eyes. She could hear everyone's voices. She was so happy.

Caroline extended her hand to the German, who grabbed a piece of his clothes for her to hold and avoid the repel.

"....m-maybe you could..build a place..for them all to rest...

-....Yes, child."

He was crying now.

"With a lot...of beds, right ?

-Yes. A lot of beds for everyone."

The small human giggled, crying.

"Yeah...and a big table...to eat together...and a kitchen...Uncle Arthur will cook...."

America couldn't hold on anymore as he was holding her close, crying furiously.

Germany tried a little smile.

"Yes...definitely..

-....Mister...Ludwig...are we....are we...we are friends...right ?"

Germany nodded slowly.

"Yes, Caroline. You're my friend.

-hehe...I'm..glad...daddy..can i...nap now ?"

She closed her eyes too as America exploded in tears and screams.

England followed, holding Amelia close too as Canada ran to them and collapsed on his knees.

America was breathing fast as he glanced to England and both couldn't help it, they hugged together on the ground, holding the two humans as America was screaming.

"AMELIA !! CAROLINE !!! NOOO !!"

The others were tearing up too.

"No way...

-This is bad...Japan, can you move ?! We have to...get everyone outside ! I think those two snapped."

Japan was shaking in a corner.

"I'm sorry...it's been...a long time since I lost a friend. I don't know how to react properly..and my eyes can't stop producing tears. I feel sad..angry..and empty..."

Canada stood up, crying and shaking as he approached Japan.

"L-let's not stay here...if England or America see us two like that....it will make things worse...

-...Okay."

The scene changed as everyone but England and America were outside the room, silent and mourning.

The present America somehow calmed down a little, but his heart was beating fast as he glanced to Japan.

....Are you okay ? If it's hard to stay on your feet, I'll lend you my shoulder.

The present Japan rubbed some tears away.

I...I am fine...what about you...America-san ? Your cheeks are red...and even though you're wearing gloves..you're clenching your hand so tightly its bleeding...

America's eyes were tearing up again as he was looking angry.

I knew breaking this clock was a bad idea. To not be able to do anything in this situation...is cruel.

He clenched his fists.

Why do I always have to lose the humans I love the most ?

Canada was crying.

"Amelia...why ? How..?"

Russia sighed.

"These voices coming from the room...Its England and America, right ? I guess we better not get in. They were the closest to them...

-If only we had gotten here sooner..."

Canada sobbed, rubbing his eyes, he wasn't holding on much.

Japan turned to him.

"...Canada-kun...what is the book you're holding ?

-Oh...this...I-I found it in the library....It looks like a journal."

America-san ! That book ! Do you think it's the book England-san told us about ?

"Isn't that the book Amelia-san's been walking around it ? I thought it was a history book...is that really it ?

-Yeah...and there's something strange about it...on the first page...ah ! Here, look."

Russia opened the book at the first page. Only a name was written.

Amelia Heart.

France tilted his head.

"Looks more like a contract sign page than the owner's name to be honest...it says..."

The ghost America vanished away.

America-san ?! (I feel like I'm going to be pulled back--!! No, I have to stay just a little longer ! even if only for a few seconds--!!)

Japan vanished, returning to the present.

Russia was shocking America.

"Come on !! Return to reality !!"

The North America growled and pushed Russia violently away, panting.

"We're back...?"

He whispered.

Japan nodded.

"If only we could have stayed a little longer..."

Canada sighed.

"You two look incredibly pale...You should sit down for a while.

-It was actually...the second loop..."

England tilted his head.

"Hm ? What's the matter ?

-They weren't just hypothetical scenarios...everything I saw until now...were past experiences...or the future ?"

America clenched his fists again, tearing up again.

"Just how many times...we lost our friends ? How many times I saw my family die before my eyes...? Damn it..."

He punched the wall, a hand on his face.

Canada stroked his back slowly.

"What...do you mean ?

-How many times we have come here, you mean ?

-....ugh.."

Japan put his hand on his mouth, a bit nauseous.

England was panicking a little.

"H-hey, are you alright ?! Just what in the world did you see ?! Can you go back once more ?!"

America's face became pale as he yelled to England.

"SHUT UP !

-....

-....Even if we could..."

He looked away.

"I don't think I would want to. I don't feel....good."

He sighed.

"....Even though I know she is alright... I want to see Amelia, and my daughter, as soon as possible."

Japan nodded on approval as America was unsteady on his feet. Canada helped him.

The Japanese man was feeling sick.

"(I only saw a few pasts...and yet I feel like I'm going to fall apart...If I don't tell them, I won't be able to stand it. If I keep this bottled up, I'll surely start to go insane...It's too painful...)"


	21. Friends all around you

America, helped by Canada, entered the safe room first, as Amelia was standing next to her daughter, and sent a smile to her partner.

"Alfred...welcome back !"

America teared up again and let go of Canada to jumped on her and Caroline, hugging them close.

Germany and the others didn't go investigate yet, and America was crying more.

"Thank god...."

He said.

"Thank god, you are unharmed..."

Japan approached as well.

"Amelia-san...you seem to be a little better now. As does your memory."

The girl nodded as America released her and the kid.

"Yeah. Sorry for the troubles. I don't remember everything but...things are falling into place. I talked a lot to Arthur so I feel a lot better now."

China approached them. He has been quick to come back before the others.

"Oh, you're back ! The food is soon ready, so you can sit down and wait."

America nodded.

"Amelia, do you have a minute ?

-Yeah, sure !"

The Nation took Amelia to the table, as they both sat down. He grabbed the letter from his pocket.

"You see, I have been holding onto a letter addressed to you. I would like you to read it out loud."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and took the letter, doing so.

"...It's...my....handwriting...

-...Yeah.

-..."To the me that lives at some point in time...and who isn't alone-"

To the me that lives at some point in time...and who isn't alone.

Once again, I have made some mistakes.

But, I also made some progress.

Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly began to learn..

To rely on my friends.

I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, get mad at me, and leave me...

I'm only human after all.

But I was told I had the wrong idea.

They were very mad at me. They didn't hit me, but it hurt.

It hurt so much.

I finally figured out, but I can't pass this memory on to the next self.

Unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again.

That's the reason I'm writing this letter.

Say thanks to our best friend.

Tell everyone the truth.

I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not because they hate you, or think you're a pain.

Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner ?

Isn't that what friends are for ?

That's what they told me.

And that's what they're going to tell you, too.

I'm sure I'll cry. And then....

Amelia couldn't read anymore, she was shaking, tearing up.

America put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia.

-....

-I've been thinking all this time, wondering what we're going to do now. But...what do you want to do ?

-Um..Investigate some place, or..."

America chuckled.

"No. I meant once we get out of here. We should make a big party at our house, or something, with everyone.

-....Oh, that sounds fun !"

Amelia laughed as Caroline approached.

"Yeah !! A big party !!"

America chuckled.

"Since we all work late, everyone should arrive at night to sleep over."

Japan approached.

"What a good idea, Alfred-san. I could pick up fresh vegetables early in the morning.

-I'll wake up early to help you."

America chuckled again.

"After this, we'll prepare breakfast."

China walked to them.

"I can help you with breakfast ! Meanwhile, Alfred will wake up everyone.

-I will, yes. Maybe...after, we could go somewhere ?"

Prussia approached, grinning.

"We can go to an amusement park, or a museum, or something !!"

France chuckled and approached.

"Well, we can visit a lot of stuff.

-Yeah. I'm sure one or two days won't be enough. Oh and we could go shopping too."

England approached, ruffling Amelia's hair.

"Yeah ! I have to look for a new suit anyway."

Russia joined them.

"I want to see which kind of clothes are sell in the USA, fufufufu~"

Amelia was making big shaking wet eyes as America nodded.

"I can hardly wait. When we go back at our house, we'll have a big banquet full of delicious food."

Canada approached, laughing.

"With a lot of food from all over the world ! What should I make..?"

Germany approached.

"I could make Kuchen for dessert."

Caroline giggled and grabbed Germany's glove.

"Then, we'll sleep together again !

-I'll bring all kind of futons so we'll sleep all like we like."

Amelia was shaking.

"G-guys...you..."

She looked around, everyone was smiling brightly.

America grabbed her against him, smiling.

"I'm sure it will be very fun. That's why, Amelia...

-...yeah ?

-That's why we have to escape. Together. Without losing a single one of us.

-...Al..."

I'm sure I'll cry.

And then...

And then..

Look around yourself.

"Ah...that's right, I..."

She was crying, blushing.

"(I have...this many friends...who were close to me all this time.)"

England pat her head.

"Why are you looking down ? Do you still feel unwell ?

-No, I am fine...but...there's something I...want to tell you--"

But suddenly, a phone rang. It was Germany's.

"....?"

He took the call and blinked.

"....? You ?!"


	22. Truths

Germany sighed.

"It's been a while, Roderich."

Outside the mansion, in front of it, Austria was on the phone, his human adoptive daughter Lily by his side.

"Yes, it has been...quite a while."

He answered, his voice full of a mix of anger and annoyed feelings.

Germany sighed.

"Can you call me later ? I'm in the world meeting right now.

-Stop lying. We all know you're inside this mansion.

-...!"

Another voice resonated, it was North Italy.

"Germany ! Why did you not warn me ?!

-....Germany. There's more than a mountain of things I want to tell you right now. ...I was worried sick, you fool !!"

Germany sighed, but somehow, he was relieved.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you as well, Veneziano.

-Ve..."

Austria sighed.

"Amelia, right ?

-...! Yes ?

-Look outside from a window, please."

The girl nodded as America sighed.

"We all are coming !"

England nodded.

"Amelia, you're targeted. Walk behind me.

-Yeah. Let's go quickly otherwise the musician brat won't stop bitching."

Prussia commented as all the group left the safety room and headed to one of the second floor window.

Amelia made big eyes.

"Huh ?!

-My, my, look at that..."

Down, in front of the mansion were Austria, Lily, North Italy and South Italy with Bianca, but also Amelia's parents and other Nations.

Austria sighed.

"Amelia. We are here because your parents were sick worried about you.

-....I'm sorry for the troubles, I--!

-Stop, calm down.

-...

-I don't know you that much, but you're close to some of us. We can't simply watch and do nothing.

-...Thanks...

-I must say that...for a normal human, you stood your ground to protect the others. I'm grateful to you for this."

Amelia nodded, tearing up as her parents approached Austria and the phone.

"Amelia !! Sweetie !!

-Mom...d-don't cry...

-Why did you not tell us you were in such a horrible place !!

-...(I knew it...they're mad at me...it's all my fault...)

-Amelia.

-...Dad.

-Mister Roderich told us you've been protecting all the people with you, is it right ?"

Amelia cried a bit more.

"...Yes.

-....I am proud of you. Really. Alfred is really lucky to have such a wonderful partner.

-Of course I am, stepfather !

-....I don't approve of your actions. Nor your mother.

-...

-However...You have done an excellent job. I commend you for your courage.

-...!! D-dad...

-We've all come to help you, but we don't know how to get inside."

Isaac Heart continued.

"We'll be supporting you from the outside...this is frustrating but do not forget. You're not alone."

Russia gasped.

"My sisters are here too !

-...The five Nordics are coming too from afar...

-wow...they all...care ?"

Amelia smiled, crying more, but realizing how many people were here was giving her courage.

England nodded.

"Amazing. We really do have to get out together.

-Dad...mom...

-Yes, sweetie ?

-Stay close to the others. I....I won't be long. Just, wait for me.

-..."

She cut off the call.

"...Guys.

-Yes ?

-...I am not alone..."

America chuckled.

"Of course you're not ! ....To be fair...it's not everyday...we can all get...together like that and work around something. ...Of our own..will.

-It's like everyone made an alliance.

-True. In meetings, we can never do something. But here, it's...different.

-Yeah...aside from duties...we're...all in peace.

-You're right."

Caroline was a bit lost, not grasping everything they were saying as she poked her father. He quickly understood and picked her up before glancing to Amelia.

"I know we made a promise but...I think she should learn the truth.

-.....Yes, America.

-...Huh ?"

Caroline tilted her head as Amelia sighed.

"(I still don't have all my memories...but I can answer their most important questions now.) Guys, I'm sorry for having make you wait.

-Amelia...

-I'll tell you everything. Everything I remember."

She glanced to her kid.

"Caroline, we have something very important to tell you too.

-O-okay !

-This might take a while..but I want you to listen.

-It's about time ! Go ahead, and don't hold anything back !

-We've been wanting to hear that, Amelia !

-Please, do tell us. We want to know the extent of this.

-...Thank you....so...when should I start ? What do you want to learn first ?"

Japan sighed.

"This isn't the first time we go here, right ?

-Aaah, I was also wondering about that. Alfred said that we've gone through this several times...

-......Yes, that's correct. We've gone through this several times, ever since we came here from the world meeting.

-I knew it...so, what happened the very first time ?

-How this started...alright."

She took a deep breath.

"Before I joined you all to the world meeting...I met a bunch of people in the streets. Those people...were from abomiNATIONS.

-....

-I couldn't defend myself, I had no weapon and you all were already at the meeting so I was scared. That when one of them approached me, and started to hit me, again and again, until I couldn't anymore.

-...really ?!

-...Yes, really. Then, they proposed me a deal. This person...this leader of the movement...told me he has a mansion not far from the meeting room. The deal was simple. I had to trap you all in here. If I refused...Caroline and I..we would be killed at once."

Everyone was paler.

"I accepted it...because I didn't know about the thing....I learned it a lot later about its origins. .........So, after the world meeting...I told Alfred about this place...and we all came. However, I was expecting you to all be safe in the end...but...the thing appeared and...you all.."

She was shaking.

"....You all ran in different directions. I was scared, confused, and full of regrets. I walked around in the hopes of finding someone quickly...and I found Kiku. I was happy but...he was already defeated and was dying. I knew the thing was designed to be a Nation-killer, I was broken. Then...everyone else...even my daughter, got killed."

She was shaking more, hugging herself.

"...We have found the key, I was the only one alive.

-...You were..alone...

-I was supposed to get out but...I was hopeless...and too full of guilt. I wandered into the library room...until I found a journal.

-...The book you've been carrying all along ?

-...Yes. When I opened it, it had the name of the owner in it...Oliver Kirkland."

England made huge eyes.

"...What ?! Kirkland ?

-....I...I was as confused as you.....Everyone was dead and...I was really going insane. I wrote my name in..a bit without reason. ...Then, the thing found me. My role was done, and I had to die too. I ran as fast as I could, and left the mansion while holding the book. ...Because of the "Kirkland' name."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Amelia was panting, as the sky was dark, with thunder, and a strong wind. The earth was shattering apart, due to the nations' deaths.

Dozens and dozens of screams could be heard from the cities around. It was a total chaos.

"I got out...."

She whispered, her face destroyed by her poor mental state.

"I am the only one who survived...I'm the only one who got out.."

She weakly walked forward, trying to not fall down because of the earthquakes.

"This..is so wrong..the world...the world..is...partially destroyed...there's no way I can run.."

She turned to the mansion, screaming internally.

"What the hell...this doesn't make any sense...out of everyone...I'm the only one left ?! What the hell ?! WHAT KIND OF JOKE THIS IS ?!"

The front door opened, showing the mansion's master laughing as he was walking to Amelia.

The girl recoiled and ran forward, but stopped a few meters later.

"STOP !!"

The other stopped, grinning.

"I made what you wanted, right ?! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS ?! ...YOU LOST ! YOU LOST BECAUSE NOW THE EARTH WILL DIE ! WITHOUT THEM, MANKIND IS DONE !"

She laughed a bit in an insane way.

"....This is over...but now, you can't catch me ! I'm going to run, and I'll ask the remaining Nations to destroy this place, and to destroy you !!"

The person stopped laughing as Amelia continued.

"This frustrates you. Doesn't it ?! Huh ?! I'm the last one, after all !! You could kill all the Nations, you could kill my child...but you can't kill the only regular human of the group !!"

Amelia clenched her fist, looking down.

".........back. You can go back in time, do you ?...Next time...if you kill me first, you win."

Amelia growled, her face was dark.

The other smirked in an evil way as Amelia screamed.

"TAKE US BACK !!"

The journal then shined a bright light..

\--------------------------------------------

Everyone was pale and some were even shaking as Amelia looked down.

"The next thing I knew...I was in the world meeting hall. I was holding the journal....and knew I had come back in time. After that, I became the owner of this journal. Only it can go back in time...

-So you made a pact with it....The master of the mansion made time go back so they can kill you...

-The second time, I didn't want to come here but...it was sealed. I couldn't stop us from coming. In the end, no matter how many times I go back in times...I can't go earlier than when I told Alfred about this mansion. Our group always come here...even if we come in different sub-groups.

-So that's why we had memories of coming here with different patterns...

-That's right. But in the second time loop, I couldn't save Alfred, Arthur and Matthew so I came back in time again."

America panicked a bit.

"Amelia, hold on ! In the second loop, me, Matthew, and Arthur did survive !

-What ?!

-Yes. It's just like Alfred-san said...It's hard for me to say this but..in the second loop, you and Caroline-chan are the one who...died, in the room just behind you."

-...I died ? But...then how...?"

England tilted his head.

"Maybe your memories of the loops got mixed ?

-The second loop was different from the first but...I'm pretty sure my memories are correct...If I died, who made time go back ?

-Aaah...that's right. Amelia is the one who made a pact with the journal, that really wouldn't...make sense ?"

The girl was confused, trying to understand this but it was impossible...

"But we saw that when we broke that clock ! Amelia-san said it herself in the memories that it was the second loop...

-I did ...? I opened to you several times...but...where was that clock you broke ?

-In the box of the cell, with the letter.

-There was something inside the box ?!"

She yelled, more and more confused.

"It seems...that my past self sealed it.

-Well...we can't expect you to remember everything so it's okay !

-So, to sum it up, everyone died in the first time we came here and Amelia went back in time and she is the only one who can do this until we go out.

-...(No. I'm pretty sure we saw a past where Amelia-san died. Then...who on Earth came back in time ?) Amelia-san...how do you go back in time ?

-....Well...I only have to rewind a large clock that's hidden in this house.

-So you know where it is ?

-No...each time I go back, the clock changes location. The first time, it moved by itself, but then it did each time someone died. ...Sadly, it's the only way to escape...

-...For everyone, right ? Including yourself ?"

Amelia looked away as Japan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember the question I asked you earlier ?

-....?

-I asked you if...you were hurt somewhere.

-...Yes, I remember.

-Allow me to rephrase it. Is there somewhere you want to be ?"

The girl sighed and smiled weakly.

"Please answer, Amelia-san.

-I....All this time, I wanted to be with you guys...I know I can't fix my mistake but....I...too...would like to escape with you..

-Yes. So do I want you to.

-...Kiku..."

Prussia laughed.

"Wow, Kiku !! You made the girl cry !

-Brother, please. This is a serious conversation."

America pat her head.

"We'll all live and escape together ! The last time you used that clock....was literally the last time, okay ?

-Yes. I'll accept no objections.

-....Al...Arthur...thanks. Thank you so much, everyone."

Japan smirked.

"Well, everyone. I advice you to take a look. We have a visitor."

The thing approached them, as another one came from behind.

Japan grabbed his katana.

"Everyone, bring out your weapon. We shall definitely win this fight.

-Amelia, you and Caroline, stay behind us. You fought enough, my friend."

England smirked.

"It's time we finally get out of this hell."

But in the same time, he could feel something was off...


	23. Alliance of a lifetime

The battle ended without anyone getting serious injuries as the two monsters disappeared. Amelia sighed of relief, but at once, she heard a voice again.

No ! No !

Allen !! Get out of here !! Quickly !!

The human girl looked around.

"...This voice again...what..."

Japan put back his katana.

"Well, now....we'd better go back. We're all tired...let's call it a day.

-Yeah. Let's go to the hideout."

The group nodded and headed back to their safety room.

They all were quite tired as they sat down around the table. Amelia sighed, holding her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess I lost more memories than I thought..."

England smiled, patting her head.

"Don't worry, we heard enough. The rest is our job.

-Still....don't you all think it's weird to understand we can...die ?"

Amelia sighed and turned to Caroline.

"....Mommy ?

-...Caroline. It's....time you learn the truth, I think."

America nodded and took her on his laps. The other Nations were sharing worried looks.

The American spoke out.

"When you are born, your mother and me made a promise to never reveal the truth about me, because we were scared for your safety. ...In the end, bad stuff still happened..but we never broke that promise."

Caroline tilted her head, looking to Alfred who sighed.

"...Sweetie...do you remember our time studying USA's history together for class ?

-Yes, daddy...

-....My real name is...USA. Not Alfred. I'm the United States of America."

Caroline made a confused face.

"Daddy is named after a country ?

-..nah...Daddy is the country."

He corrected.

"It's...hard to explain but I am the human form of the USA.

-....Daddy isn't a human, sweetie. Like...like everyone else here, except for us two."

Amelia corrected and noticed her kid was tearing up.

"But you're still our daughter, you know ? I love you and your mommy more than anything."

Amelia nodded as Caroline glanced at Arthur, who understood.

"I'm England...or United Kingdom, if you want."

Caroline blinked.

"...! That's why you're my daddy's big brother !

-...Exactly.

-...Uncle Matthew is...?

-Oh ! I'm Canada. I'm indeed your daddy's brother too."

Canada smiled softly as Caroline was agape and glanced at Ludwig.

"I'm Germany.

-...G-Germany ?

-Y-yes.... ....Are you... scared of me now ?

-..Nah ! It's so awesome !"

Germany blinked, a bit agape. He wasn't expecting that. The small kid asked everyone else their true names, and in the end, she was looking more excited than anything.

America was relieved. Her young age was somehow an advantage. She was too little to understand everything.

England made a relieved sigh.

"Now, no reason to use our human names here anymore.

-Yeah, dude. I prefer my real name to be honest."

Caroline chuckled, laughing.

"Daddy America, daddy America !

-Baby girl, promise us to not tell this to anyone else, okay ?

-Promise, daddy !"

France sighed.

"....It's strange. In this house, we really are no more than humans....

-Yes...I can't feel the weight of my country on my shoulders....

-...Guys....do you..know why the abomiNATIONS movement exist ?"

Amelia suddenly asked, getting everyone's attention.

"...When The White House revealed America's identity by accident, a lot of people knew about you all....That there were strongest beings than us on Earth. Beings born after our concept of nations...beings shaped after land and history..."

She paused, looking down.

"Humans....a lot don't want that. A lot are scared, they can't comprehend. Myself, I was terrified as a child when I learned the truth about England...We just...cannot understand you, who are immortal and live since forever. You who are our screams and our culture. But...a lot of us...including myself...we view you as our equals. We all are born from the same Earth, aren't we ? We all grow up, live, love, cry, and die on this planet. Everyone...lives until nature gives them finality. ...The humans that can actually see this...we want to make peace...we want to unite our two species together...to stand with pride alongside you all.."

She was crying a bit.

"Because you are a part of us....you're our family. That's why...that's what I understood in all my loops. How important you all are to us...how..how the world couldn't be what is it...without you. ...I want..I want us all...to live in peace...I don't want you all...to forever follow orders you don't want...and...to not be able to choose..."

She said, crying in her hands.

The Nations were agape, sharing looks to each other, tearing up.

"I...when I heard the Earth shattering and people...screaming in the first loop, I..I felt like...I was very weak and small...I...I can't imagine what would have happen if I didn't rewind time...I don't want to think about it...After all this happened...I can't pretend I don't see you as friends, you all..But yet..I...I am sad to think more wars will come between you...after we go out...I just hope...things will..be better in the world."

She cried more, like if she had released a heavy burden.

America sobbed, holding her near him.

"S-sorry...I...

-This was beautiful, Amelia."

France rubbed a tear away.

"Oh my, that was the most beautiful love declaration I ever heard !"

Germany was crying a lot.

"Mein gott...

-This was...beautiful. I never heard any human saying this to us...like that."

Canada commented, crying too.

Japan sobbed.

"Amelia-san..."

The girl looked nervously at them and grabbed America's clothes.

"...!! O-oh ! I'm..I'm sorry, everyone !! I...talked without thinking-"

Germany chuckled.

"Don't be."

England was the one who was crying the most.

"I don't think anyone is angry for what you said. It's quite the opposite. This heartwarming feeling..it really...is good to have."

Canada nodded.

"We are very happy and grateful for those words...but it's the first time, we don't know how to react."

Ivan chuckled, using his scarf to rub some tears too.

The girl was tearing up even more.

"Guys...Oh my, this is embarrassing...

-....You know, everyone. There's no one to give us orders here...How about we try to be real friends for once ?"

America told at once before clapping his hands.

"Oh, oh ! I know !

-...What is it ?

-Let's write a testimony of our new bond ! One without any relation to the Allies, Axis or whatever but to everyone here !

-Sounds interesting, kesesese ! I approve !!

-I agree with America-san. We've never done something like this before.

-I approve too."

America laughed.

"I wouldn't have accept any objections, anyway ! Um...we could write it down in some kind of simple document ?"

He grabbed a white sheet and a pen as Germany spoke out.

"Then, we shall set some rules. First, believe in one another. Help one another. Rely on one another, and leave no one behind ! Over !"

Caroline went near her mother as Amelia was silent but happy for them somehow.

China chuckled.

"I like the idea. An alliance among us Nations like that is pretty interesting."

Before America could sign it, Russia stood up.

"A-ah wait, could you please wait a moment ?

-What's wrong ?

-Um..I'm really sorry to say it but for us to form an alliance with so many nations doesn't feel right..

-But our signatures would only be valid inside this house, right ?

-Yeah...but the problem is we don't know who could get their hands on this document. To leave it in a strange place like this...

-...It makes senses. Even if we exist like humans here, we're still nations...

-So, it's really impossible...

-I-I'm sorry ! I would really like to form an alliance with you, too, but our duties as Nations..we can't forget them.

-...Still, I would love to do that..It's the alliance of a lifetime.

-...To be human, only in this place...Oh ! I know !"

Japan spoke out.

"Why don't we form...an alliance as humans then ?

-As humans ?

-Yes. We don't need to use our human names anymore in this place, right ? So why not signing it with them, using it one last time for this ?

-I see ! Our human names are quite unknown to the humans, so no one would be able to identify us !"

Amelia smiled widely as every Nation signed the paper using their human names.

America then chuckled and presented the paper to Amelia, who was tilting her head.

"..?

-We only need your signatures, you two.

-....! Our....our signatures...?

-Yeah ! You're in the alliance too ! Right, guys ?"

Everyone nodded, smiling as Amelia cried and grabbed the paper, signing it as Caroline did so.

"...Our bond...our alliance..."

She whispered, staring at the list of names with tears in her eyes and happiness in her heart.


	24. Promise

America took the paper and put it on the wall, looking at it with pride as the others were looking relieved. They now had no doubt anymore about Amelia, she was their human friend and they would make her leave this hell too.

Russia made a little smile.

"This is so awkward to think we signed as humans but at least, it's safer."

Canada nodded.

"Yes. And like this, we could still be bound by this alliance, as humans...when we'll leave this house."

Amelia smiled widely.

"You know, guys...it's been a while since the atmosphere was this friendly, and appeased.

-...Yes, you're right."

England confirmed as everyone nodded but suddenly the British gasped and held his chest.

"Ow...ugh !"

Amelia immediately reacted.

"England ? Are you okay ?

-..Oh..it's nothing. I'm going to take a bath, I'm a bit tired.

-...?"

England stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He tripped over to the wall, breathing fast and holding his chest. He could feel his Nation's heart beating fast in his chest.

"...(My flag...shouldn't beat this fast...what's going on ? I feel like I'm having a heart attack...I know I'm quite old but still...I can't have that happening here ! I have to protect Amelia...and Caroline...and...)"

Amelia knocked suddenly.

"England...? Are you okay ?

-.........Y-yes.

-.......Can I enter ?"

England opened the door, showing Amelia who closed the door.

"..England.

-....What ? What with the long face ?

-C-can...I check something ?"

England nodded as Amelia approached him and touched his chest before making wide eyes.

"Your heart...!"

The nation recoiled.

"I am fine ! It's...nothing-

-....Don't say this. It's...."

The human looked down.

"...Tell me, how did you all leave the cell earlier...?

-...What ?

-I....the cell bars were solid. Very solid. None of your weapon could have damaged it. So...I want to know how you left...I feel like you did it.

-...........Yeah, I did.

-...

-I don't explain it, but..my magic surged in me suddenly. I...I am feeling a bit different since.

-The other you..."

The nation blinked.

"What ?

-......Nothing, only a sort of....Never mind. ...."

She turned away ready to leave when a voice called her.

"Amelia.

-...Yeah ?

-...I'm glad you're okay."

Amelia made a big smile, her eyes shining as England coughed a little but gained composure

"...I promise I'll get you out of there.

-.....England....I really hope this loop will be the last-

-..Promise me."

England asked, a different kind of aura around him. This was the aura of a Nation asking something to one of their humans.

The girl nodded.

"Promise me you won't....rewind time again. And the next time something like this happens...tell me.

-.............I promise."

Both crossed their little fingers, smiling as they could hear noises outside.

"..We shall join them, it's dinner's time."

Amelia nodded and followed him outside, as the others were eating.

America turned to England as he was sitting down.

"Hey, you're doing better ?

-Yes, somehow.

-We shall take a big rest for today, tomorrow might be a long day..."

Everyone headed to bed early, but Amelia was the one who slept the faster as the others were talking quietly.

"....She felt asleep fast..."

America commented, putting her blanket on her properly.

"She must be tired. She finally felt some relief, let her sleep.

-I wonder if she was awake even when I kept watch..."

Prussia whispered.

"Probably. It must have been necessary in order to survive. Come to think of it, even when Japan and I woke up...

-She was awake. To think that she had always been aware of that monster since the beginning...

-...Do you think she notes everything in her journal ?

-Maybe. I wonder if she would let us read it ?

-We could ask her tomorrow. Anyway, that's enough chatting for today. I'm going to sleep !"

Everyone yawned and went under their blankets. A few hours later, Amelia was again having a strange dream.

Amelia.

....Amelia.

...? Who's there ?

Are you alright ? Are you in pain ?

That voice....I know it...England ?

You can still go on, right ?

...No...You sound like him but...

...!!

You're...his-!!

England was softly shaking her.

"Amelia !

-.....!!

-Are you alright ? You were having a nightmare.

-...Huh ?

-....Are you sure you're okay ?

-...(This voice..this sounded like a younger him...it...cannot be...)

-....Amelia ?

-.........I'm fine..I'm just...feeling a bit tired, it's been a while since I really slept..

-....You have to rest, really."

He sighed before yawning.

Amelia sighed too and left her bed to head for the bathroom, she wanted to wash her face and calmed down a little.

But reaching the door, she heard a voice inside.

"....Are you sure ?

-...? (This voice.....)

-...She really woke up, didn't she ? ....No, it's fine. Yes. Bring them to safety while I deal with her. ...Killing her shall be pretty easy, she is human."

Amelia froze and swallowed her saliva. This was Russia's voice, and she felt shivers down her spine hearing what he has just say.

She grabbed the doorknob and entered shyly.

Russia turned to her and blinked.

"...! Amelia--

-R-Russia..."

The girl was not at ease at all, her legs were shaking.

Russia sighed.

"I didn't know humans could wake up in the middle of the night, you're drenched in sweat...Did you come here to wash your face ?

-Yeah.....Say...who were you talking to ? You said disturbing things, you know...

-This is not your concern. I kindly ask you to keep quiet about this."

Amelia became paler.

"....Is this...a threat ?

-...More like an advice.

-...Are you hiding something from us ?

-...."

Russia's face became darker, which terrified the girl even more.

"You were too. You only told us because you had no other choice.

-But, that was--

-Enough. I can be on my own game as well. I have to think on my next move."

He headed to the door, as Amelia was shaking but she was still a bit confident.

"W-wait, Russia !

-...Go wash your face already."

He left the bathroom, leaving the confused and scared girl behind who quickly washed her face, staring in the mirror, wondering what just has happened.


	25. A new hope

Next morning, everyone was fresh and ready at one could be.

Japan was looking determined, not as calm as before.

"Alright. We won't have problems to contact the outside anymore. Also, we'll need someone to stay here to guard this place."

Germany crossed his arms.

"The others outside are in for troubles too, since the things probably can go outside as well. Austria informed us that they have dispersed to take care of things better. Amelia, your parents are well protected, don't worry.

-...Good to hear, at least...

-The whole world is assembled here. ...We're united as one right now.

-What should we do now ?"

Amelia answered.

"I want to search for the metal pieces, the last one is on the second floor. Let's find it and head to the fourth floor."

America nodded.

"Oh. I remember that one, it's the one we hid together, right ?

-Why didn't you tell us earlier, you dumb wanker ?

-...Because someone could have died, England."

America turned to Amelia again.

"What are the chances the thing can appear ?

-....100%. I'll go for it."

Germany nodded.

"I go with you then."

Canada approached Amelia.

"Same. Let's go us three only."

America nodded.

"We'll be on standby. France, can you contact the outside ?

-Pas de problème."

Amelia nodded as America sighed.

"Be careful, okay ?

-Don't worry, I'm in good hands...Let's go, Germany, Canada."

\------------------

The trio quickly headed to the room with the carpet as Amelia was looking around it carefully until finding the metal piece.

"Oh ! It was here...I didn't remember at all..."

Canada and Germany nodded when suddenly, the blond North American ran to Amelia.

"Amelia, above you !"

The girl gasped and looked up, the huge thing was falling on her.

Canada grabbed her in his arms and dived forward to avoid a fatal crushing as Germany grabbed his whip.

"Here is it ! Canada !"

The monster growled and was aiming for Amelia, charging a ball.

"...Amelia, let us do it."

Canada growled as he tapped his foot on the floor. The air became icy as he shoot several arrows to the monster. Germany whipped the floor, pillars of rock surrounded the thing.

"Now, Canada !"

The other nodded and jumped up, his flag appeared behind him as his eyes glowed and he dived down to the thing, grabbing its arm that became ice alongside a part of its body.

"...!"

He growled again, the ice turned into fire as the thing screamed of pain and fell on its knees.

It grabbed Canada by the leg and threw him to the wall.

"CANADA !!"

Amelia rushed as fast as she could and grabbed the nation in his fall, panting.

"Amelia !!"

Germany clenched his fist and send glares to the thing before whipping it several times furiously.

The monster growled and ended up vanishing as the German ran to the others.

"Mein gott, are you okay you two ?"

They stood up.

"..Yeah...

-..Amelia...you...Thanks.

-...Of course, Canada."

She smiled, holding her painful shoulder as Canada sighed.

"....It comes from above now...

-Let's go to the fourth floor."

\---------------

Once arrived, Amelia headed to the mochi, who was growling.

"..I'm sorry, little thing."

She pat him, as he somehow purred but wasn't looking happy at all.

Germany sighed.

"What now ?

-...This little one wasn't here before, but the thing I need to access..he is stuck on it. "

She grabbed the rice ball, trying to free him but only to end with more growls and a bite in her hand.

"....I can't get it out...what are we going to do ?"

The thing growled more and more, making eerie screeches.

"....!! What is happening to him now ?!

-...Maybe...maybe he is hungry ?"

More growls followed as an answer.

"We didn't bring any food.

-...Then, let's call the others."

Amelia grabbed her phone to call England but..

"Mommy !

-Caroline ? Why....why do you have England's phone ? Is everything okay ?

-Yes ! Uncle England is taking a bath and let his phone on the table.

-Oh ! I see ! ...Sweetie, I have a very special mission for you.

-Oh ? What is it, what is it ?"

The child was giggling.

Japan was here, looking at a list of things on the wall, things that they wanted to do once they'll get home.

The Japanese chuckled and added "sudden pillow fight of death" to it before noticing Caroline was picking up food.

"Caroline-chan ?

-Mister Japan ! Mommy asked me to bring food to the fourth floor, especially strange food so I pick up Uncle's scones !"

Japan helped her.

"Mommy was very happy, very happy !

-...Maybe it's because we're going to get out soon. ...I'm going with you on the fourth floor-

-We all going, you mean ?"

America smirked.

"Yes, daddy comes too ! Every friend comes, time to get out !"

They all agreed to this and headed together to the others.

"Finally...I'm so relieved..."

Japan said on the way.

\--------------

Everyone was reunited on the fourth floor, as Caroline was already playing with the mochi.

"Little ball, little ball~"

Amelia was holding a clock.

"....This is a new one, but I don't know if we should break it...I mean, there's no need to see the past anymore now."

England was pale all of a sudden, as America noticed it.

"England ?

-Yeah..I am okay. (....Future me...I hope you're doing great. If you really was the one who gave us the visions...)"

Amelia was staring to England for a long moment then to Caroline, as her eyes widened.

"...Could it be..no...

-Amelia ?

-Mommy, the little mochi is hungry ! Can I try ?

-...Oh, be careful then. He bit me."

Caroline nodded and tried to feed him but nothing was really working.

"..You don't like our food ?"

He growled but whined also, Caroline was seen better by him than the others for sure.

"Well...let's try Uncle's scones. I didn't try it yet."

Amelia was thoughtful, she was sure she didn't have visions.

"...(So, I was right ? ...Caroline..is she even aware of him ? If that's the case then...her shield...)"

France approached her.

"Are you alright ?

-France....

-You look like confused and scared by something. Why not tell Big Brother what's wrong ?

-.........Well...I have something to ask you...

-..Oh ?

-......Well...you see..I wonder if....memories of your past can...survive.

-.........Like ghosts?

-Yeah...somehow. ....Is it possible than a past you..still exist now ?"

France sighed, looking sad suddenly.

"...Yes. It is actually fair common that our wars left a scar so deep that memories take shape of our past selves.

-.........

-Actually, we learn how to not let them have shapes. Being haunted by the past is bad for a Nation.

-......I see...and...if one of those past ghosts grow attached to a human..of our time ?

-....Well, humans can't see them for what I know, so....this can't happen.

-.....

-...Do you have something in mind ?"

Amelia glanced to America and England sadly.

"...Yeah. I wonder....what happened between these two.

-...1775. When America left England. ....They don't talk about it a lot now, but I'm pretty sure this left a serious scar.

-.....Can I help them..? To heal ?"

France was confused by the question but looking at the saddened girl, he couldn't help but to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you already help them. They can't forget, that's obvious. ....But I don't think they want to. Wars left scars but we learn from these. ...We try.

-.........I have...another question.

-Hm ?

-............................It's been on my mind since a while now but...do you think...you all will forget about me when I'll die ?

-...............

-You live forever, right ? ...It's not realistic to think....you'll always remember I existed. What should I do...? How...can I make them..not forget ?"

She asked, tearing up watching England and America talking.

"What if...every Nation forget about me..? ...I...I want to avoid this..

-............You can't let yourself slip from their mind.

-.......Huh ?

-You're the one who knows the most how it's like to forget something you don't want to, right ? Someone can forget because we're people but let me tell you...I never forgot about Jeanne d'Arc. I never will.

-........Yeah.

-We might forget, but our memories won't be erased. We always keep humans dear to us in mind, even after their death. Even if memories seems to be gone....we simply can't forget everything. Even a smile from a distant memory....is enough.

-...So your kind have people you don't want to forget..?

-Yes. Us, Nations, have to live not only in the present, but relive the past in our memories as well. We'll never forget completely what is important to us.

-.............(So...they won't forget about me...) ...Thanks, France."

The French chuckled and ruffled her hair as Caroline was holding the mochi in her arms proudly.

"It fell, it fell !

-Amazing, Caroline ! How did you do it ?

-I gave it Uncle England's scones !"

England was feeling proud of that but the mochi was not wanting another one.

America was amazed by how the mochi was looking like him.

Japan sighed.

"...This old man will do it then..."

He approached the hole in the wall, putting the metal pieces in it.

The whole room shook, everyone ran outside, there was a new stairs in the wall.

Caroline was holding her new friend tightly as Amelia sighed.

"I...I have an advice before we climb. ....Don't be surprised."

Everyone climbed up except for Russia, who was whispering in his scarf.

"...........No answer. .........Did they get killed already ? Oh, well..In that case..."

He sighed before following the others.


	26. Bloody moonlight

The group entered a room but at once, Caroline screamed of horror, holding the mochi strongly.

The white walls were covered with blood, a lot of blood.

Everyone was pale, trying to not panic.

Seeing so much human blood was..making them uneasy.

Amelia took a deep breath, she was always uneasy there.

They entered another large room, numbers were paint on the floor with blood, a push button was in the center.

On the opposite wall, there was a paint of the moon, with a red cross on it.

Russia sighed.

"This is odd coming from me but...this room is creepy.

-This is surely not the dead end...."

Amelia approached the button.

"Indeed. This is not a dead end, but the last puzzle.

-...The last puzzle ?"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes. If we can solve it..we'll get the front key."

She looked at everyone.

"....Your past selves...were able to pass it. Do you want the solution ?"

France looked down.

"....These numbers...made a clock.

-Amelia-san, we'll find it by ourselves."

Japan said as the human nodded.

America approached the button but she stopped him.

"Don't. This thing send electricity if we're wrong.

-..Oh. I see.

-The temperature is strangely low here...it's freezing...

-This is very different from what we have seen so far...we must have reached the enemy's core..."

Everyone gathered around, thoughtful.

"The numbers on the floor...this is a clock without a doubt. Assuming there's a X on the top of the moon...

-Does that mean...the time when the moon doesn't show up ?

-...Hmm...That's too broad...maybe something with the seasons ?

-...Maybe something with how the moon look tonight...No...Impossible..Ugh...were our past selves really able to solve it ?"

Amelia nodded.

"...Yes, sort of..

-...Maybe we have to stand up on the numbers and press the switch...?

-Oh, huh..

-Let's try, everyone."

Germany asked as all the group was standing on a number, but one was left. They were only 11.

"...That can't be it...we are not enough...

-The moon..."

Japan was thoughtful, stroking his chin.

Amelia nodded.

"If you want a hint..only Japan can solve this. Without him....well..it's impossible.

-Well..the moon is not necessary referring to the one we can see in the sky..

-Other than the sky...The lunar calendar..?"

Japan was thinking out loud.

"In Japanese, the first month is Mutsuki...The second, Kisaragi...and the third is...Yayoi...!! It doesn't have the kanji for moon !

-I see. So I have to step out from number 3."

France said before doing so.

"So ? Is it just France who has to move ?

-No...Also...the 12th month is Shiwasu, so the 12 has to move...

-Oh, so.....no one has to move..."

Canada was thinking too now.

"(Wait...we're eleven here...but...there were surely times when there were fewer of us here...That's odd...if us 10 were standing on the numbers, then who pressed the switch..?) Aaaa ! Stop !! Wait a minute !! Please !!

-What's wrong, Canada ?

-It's the other way around !! France don't have to move, but we have to ! 3 and 12 are the numbers we have to step on...!

-Oh...you're right. Else, no way to press the switch...

-That's true....since a lot of us has died during previous loops...it makes sense this puzzle can only be solved with three people."

Everyone recoiled as France came back to the 3 and Amelia moved to the 12.

"Japan, you can press the switch."

The human said as the Nation nodded and did so.

The wall behind moved a bit as a new door showed up.

"Oh. A door appeared.

-All right, let's go ahead !"

Amelia stopped them.

"Wait !!

-...What is it ?

-I didn't tell you the answer to this puzzle, but I can't let you solve things on your own from now on. In the last room, there will be a key hanging on the wall...That's the key to the front door. As soon as we get it, we have to run immediately. The monster will definitely come after us, so don't think twice and run to the front door as fast as you can."

Everyone nodded, tensed up as the human was taking a deep breath.

"Let's go, everyone."

The group headed to the door and opened it, discovering a new room, with a huge cage...with dozens and dozens of monsters in it.

Caroline immediately ran into America's arms, as he was making wide eyes.

"W-what....the hell ?

-T..There are so many of them.."

Amelia was trying to not faint from horror.

"L-let's go ahead..They won't get out of the cell, I think...

-A-alright..B-besides...with so many of them...there's no way we'd...No, never mind..Let's not think about it..."

They hurried up to the next room, not wanting to look inside the cell.

The last room was white, with numbers on the floor, going from 2 to 9.

They were written in blood too.

A massive monster was in the corner.

"..Ugh...this room is also very disturbing..."

Amelia was sweating heavily.

"Behind the thing ! The key is behind the thing !

-...? Isn't it going to attack us ?

-Only if we get close to it, but it's incredibly slow. We can go away from it just by walking..I'll go get it."

Amelia took another deep breath and approached the thing slowly, as it started to move towards her.

America was panicking.

"Hey !! Don't do things by yourself again--!!

-(We need to get out of here fast...!! It's really slow, so we'll be fine...! I'm sure the key is on the wall..!!)"

But as the thing moved, the wall could been seen...and no key was here.

"Huh..?"

The thing was in front of Amelia, who became pale and cried out.

"H-hey, Amelia !! There's no key !!

-W-what ?! But...It was here before !!!! How ?!"

The thing grabbed the girl, who was paralyzed from horror...


	27. A wish to disappear

Amelia could still remember very well...when she has been here, with England, America and Canada in the first loop...There have been a key on the wall...She was sure of it.

As the monster was bringing her to its mouth, she was lost.

"But...I'm sure this is the right place...w-what am I going to do ?!"

She came back to reality and screamed as she was about to be eaten.

"AMELIA !!"

America yelled as he ran to the monster to shoot it in the body.

"LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO !!"

Russia ran in too, as America glared to him with confusion.

"Let's save her.

-....Yeah."

Russia grabbed his pipe and hit the beast with, before summoning ice around him, stopping its moves.

America jumped on the beast and grabbed Amelia before pushing hard enough to free her from it. He landed a few meters back, but the thing was preparing a laser attack from its enormous mouth.

France reacted quickly and grabbed his sword, running to it with China as they attacked it, stopping the casting.

England growled and cast a thunder spell on it.

"...Tssk...I really need to get my magic back..."

Canada grabbed his bow and shoot several arrows to it as well as America put his partner down.

"W-we...must have come here too late...

-Amelia !! Stand back !!"

England screamed, noticing the human was motionless.

"What am I going to do..? Did I do something wrong...? There's no key...."

America screamed at her too.

"Get out of the way, it's dangerous !!

-What am I going to do ?!

-Amelia-san, we have to run away--"

Just as they were about to do, the whole room shook violently as dozens and dozens of monsters fell down, growling, drooling. They were huge, horrifying, and disgusting.

Japan got surrounded as he avoided a hit and counter attacked.

Caroline was protected by Prussia who was fighting another one, everyone was fighting them.

America and Germany were protecting Amelia, who wasn't understanding anymore.

"Damn it !! There are too many !!"

America yelled, shooting some in the head but quickly, more appeared from above.

"Wh..!! No way !!

-This is bad !! There is no end !!"

Canada was panicking.

"There are too many !! At this rate, we are going to be killed !!"

Amelia screamed.

"NO !! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK !! WE HAVE FINALLY MADE IT THIS FAR !! NO !!

-Amelia-san !!

-Let's at least cover Amelia !! They're all targeting her !!"

The nations nodded and were attacking the monsters, trying to protect Amelia as they could.

The girl covered her ears, her eyes were shaking.

"(After me...that's right..If I were gone...If I...)

-Geez, Amelia !! Step back, take cover !!

-(Come on, please !! Please !! Make me die !! Make me disappear !! It's...it's the only way for them to be free !! I accept it !! Make me..MAKE ME DISAPPEAR !!)

-MOMMY !"

Amelia's journal started to emit a strong light.

"Amelia-san's journal !!"

America thought of the worst.

"GERMANY !! THE JOURNAL !!"

The other nodded and grabbed it, at least he tried but in vain, they were vanishing.

"NO, AMELIA !!"

America punched two monsters out and jumped head first to the two others, as the three vanished.

\--------------------------------------

The girl was hearing someone, as she opened her eyes with difficulties.

"Amelia !!"

Germany was holding her as she coughed, looking around. It was in the mansion but not the same room anymore, they were back in the back of the first floor.

".....?

-Oh, you're awake. Are you okay ...?

-...G-Germany ? What...happened ?"

Germany tilted his head, helping her to stand up.

"Are you hurt ?

-..ah..No..I...my journal did something weird and then...

-..Sorry, I don't really know either. I tried to grab your journal, but then....nothing. ...Looks like we got wrapped outside of the room.

-...I...I wished to disappear...

-..........You...

-........I didn't know what to do...m-maybe my death would have save you all, I....but looks like we disappeared from the room anyway...

-You have a point...The others might still fight.

-...We have to help them !

-I agree. If we can create an opening to them...we might have a chance. ..Are you ready ?"

The girl frowned and nodded.

"Yes. Let's go. To the fourth floor."

The duo left the room, but Amelia stopped at once.

"Amelia ?

-...Germany...

-....Yes ?

-...I can hear your voice...

-...What ?

-...I can hear your voice from the front door ! Let's go check it out !"

She ran to the first corridor, Germany running after her as they stopped, frozen on place.

"....!"

In front of the door, there were the nations...everyone.

The other Amelia was shaking from head to toes as the others were trying to decide what to see first.

"G-guys, let's go back !! I'm telling you, you can't stay here !! I was wrong on telling you about this place !! Let's get out of here !!

-...We told you you didn't have to come...if you're that against it, then why did you--

-Lis-listen to me !! It's too dangerous here !! I've seen it, I'm telling you !! A huge monster is going to attack and kill us !! That's true !!"

Germany sighed.

"Didn't America tell you we can't die ? What are you saying is ridiculous, we're countries. You didn't have to follow us here if you were scared. Besides, we're here to find Canada and your kid.

-He is right. Amelia, this isn't for the faint hearts."

England added in a small smirk as America was silent but was looking a bit disappointed.

Russia went ahead, followed by some more.

"RUSSIA !! COME BACK !! DON'T GO THERE !!"

The human yelled, crying as America growled.

"Enough, Amelia ! What the hell is wrong with you ?

-..........Al...

-Like, seriously, why are you so scared ?! I thought you knew about our kind better !"

He growled before leaving.

"AL ! NO ! COME BACK !!!! DAMN IT !! J-Japan, don't go to the room with a piano, please !!"

The other shrugged and left too.

"I knew bringing a human with us all would be a bad idea..."

England said before leaving.

"ARTHUR !!!! Don't go !!"

Germany sighed.

"We can't believe something so foolish. If you wanted to mock our kind, think better next time."

He left, as Amelia was alone, panting, in tears as she ran after Alfred upstairs.

The other Amelia looked down.

".....I remember this well...then I put on an act...but..."

Germany was looking embarrassed.

"...I'm sorry. These words I said...

-...But...why were we over here ?

-...This looks like...the memories we see when we break a clock...

-...I shouldn't see this too...I can't see the clocks' memories...and we didn't even break one..

-..Then, what on Earth--"

Someone was heard approaching, it was England as he frowned seeing the two.

"You guys are still here ?

-....England ! Y-you can see us ?!"

Amelia yelled, shivering.

"I beg your pardon ? I have no idea what you are talking about. I simply heard your voices and came back....By the way, I didn't see the monster yet.

-Oh....

-Actually, we--

-I-I see ! Listen, Iggy ! Do you know where the others are ?

-H-hey...

-Oh, they all went in different directions. A lot of rooms are locked, so we'll meet up again. I'll go check the next room.

-Thanks, Arthur ! We're going too !"

Amelia smiled as England walked away, and she sighed shakily.

-...G-Germany...this isn't a memory...we...we came back to the past...to the second loop..."


	28. A trip to the past

Germany made wide eyes, his throat was cut.

"........

-...Yes...Everything I said or did was totally useless...I still wasn't used to going back in time, and I made countless mistakes. I shouldn't have said those things I did just earlier...oh, but I didn't know where the key was yet...I was wrong since the beginning.

-..I'm sorry..

-....Please, stop apologizing...

-No...Even when you were so desperate to try to stop us...not only did we not listen...but we said horrible stuff to you...I'm really...sorry."

Amelia smiled and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's fine. It's because I couldn't explain myself. Your kind has difficulties to trust us...and I don't blame you.

-...Even so, I'm sorry. ...What should we do now ?"

Amelia frowned.

"First, we have to go back to our world. But if we are seen by our past selves, the future could change for worst, so let's hide until everyone meet up.

-Right. So where should we hide ? Our hideout isn't finished yet here.

-Oh...well, let's go the piano room...I did everything I could to not let anyone go here, I think.."

\---------------

Meanwhile, in the present...

The Nations were still fighting monsters, as there were only four left.

France and Prussia jumped on the slow one, slicing it in life in a final hit.

Japan was taking care on another one, as Caroline was giving him encouragements from behind.

"Go, Japan !!"

He used his katana to slice the other in half, as Caroline was jumping.

"You did it, you did it !

-...Thanks, Caroline-chan. Your cheers were essential in this."

On the other side, China was hitting the things with his fists.

"OPIUM ! Now !!

-Get down, China !!"

England was casting a spell as it released it on the monster, making it explode.

Canada and Russia cornered the last one before releasing an ice attack mixed from them, making a powerful spell, and the last monster was finally gone.

Japan panted a bit.

"...We managed to kill them all...

-Amelia's journal made some disappear, but it was though. Good job, Ame--"

England looked around and became pale.

"AMELIA ?!

-...Mommy and daddy !! They're not here !! Mister Germany too !!

-T-they are gone...?!"

All the people in the room looked around nervously.

"...West and America too ?!

-...They were the one closest to the journal, weren't they..?

-...We were supposed to run to the exit..but..."

Caroline started to cry furiously, as the mochi in her arms went down and walked away.

"MOMMY !! DADDYY !!"

England headed to Caroline with Canada who was trying to reassure her, but couldn't touch her.

"...W-we will find them, don't worry..."

China sighed.

"Do you think they're gone because of the journal ?

-Gone...as in...dead ?"

Caroline cried even more as Canada growled.

"Don't say such things in front of her !!

-....Sorry..

-No way they are gone that way !! Let's search for them !!"

Japan's phone rang as he took the call.

"Mochi-mochi ?

-What took you so long, Japan ?!

-...!! Oh..You are...Long time no see, South Korea-kun. What's wrong ?

-What's wrong ? N-nothing is. It's not like we were worried about you or anything !!

-E-excuse me ? Um...You might not care but..."

China laughed.

"Pffft ! Hah !! Korea got tired of waiting for you to call !! He's obviously worried about you !

-Oh. Is that so ?

-What are you talking about, bro ?! That's not it at all !! Japan ! You are handling things well over here, right ?

-Fufufu. I'm well and alive, thank you very much. I heard the enemy is outside, too. How are you fairing with it ?

-It's a piece of cake ! We're cleaning the way for you, so you better get out of there quickly !

-...What about the two humans who came here too ?

-Oh, the two British beans ? They're with us, the male grabbed a gun and fights too. They're brave enough, they totally refused to leave.

-....I see, but we didn't find an exit yet...

-Haha, no worries ! If I'm here, it means everyone's gonna get out !!

-Why ?

-Because "exit" was made in my house, so everyone is gonna leave !

-Well, we'll do our best to see if you're right. Won't we, guys ?"

Canada nodded.

"Yes. Now, we cooled down a bit.

-Oh, that's right. Japan, are you in the annex right now ?

-...? Annex ?"

Austria's voice could be heard.

"So you really didn't notice...then, again, we just realized it ourselves--

-An annex...Hey, what does that mean, rich boy ?! If that's true..

-Looks like there is a door hidden somewhere..

-That house is quite vast."

Austria continued before pausing and sighing.

"..Excuse us. We have urgent business we must attend to.

-...Bro ! Japan !

-Y-yes..?

-Let show them what Asia is made of !

-That goes without saying. You, too, make sure to give it all you've got.

-Will do ! Bye, bro !!"

The call cut off as Korea sighed, smirking, back to Austria. Two monsters were surrounding them and little Lily was holding to Austria's arm.

"I won't let you die.

-Are you done with your phone call ? I'd greatly appreciate it if you could warn me before instead of doing things of your own. Good grief !

-..Father...

-My bad, my bad. Anyway, let's focus on clearing the way for them !"

\--------------------

Japan smiled slightly.

"..He's an interesting character. I hope they're successful in their battle.

-Alright, let's search for the annex door now ! Maybe that's where Amelia and the others are ! Let's hurry !

-Yeah, we'll definitely find them !!

-Yes. Let's split up."

The others except Canada, Prussia and Caroline left.

"Well...since the missing ones are from our families, being together is a good idea.

-...I...I wanna find daddy and mommy....

-We will, don't worry.

-Here we go, let's find West and the others."

\------------------

Amelia and Germany were in the piano room now.

"...It's about time everyone's gathered together again. We'd better leave now.

-Understood. By the way, if this is the second time loop, does this mean that America and the others are going to get killed...?

-....Yeah. Not just America...England and Canada too...I...I would like to save them...but...I can't...

-Right, and we still haven't found your journal....We can't go back if we don't find it, right ?

-Yeah...and we have to find it before the others do.

-Alright, let's search for it. Carefully.

-Yes."

They headed to the library room next to the piano door, looking to every shelf but nothing.

"...It doesn't seem to be here..."

They headed to the other floors, looking in every room but nothing.

As they were heading to a new one, Amelia stopped and prevented Germany to walk more.

"They're here..

-....? They're making quite a ruckus..I wonder..."

Everyone was outside the door except America, England, Amelia and Caroline.

Russia was frowning, Canada was crying furiously.

"..Amelia and Caroline...are dead ?

-...England is with America right now...he is preparing the room...but...that won't make the situation better...They are...broken..."

England left the room, he was walking slowly, exhausted, as he was red from crying.

"..England-san..!

-....I have taken care of the room....

-....Are you..okay ?

-......I try. But America is disoriented. He is still inside.."

The other Amelia was making wide eyes.

"..I am dead..? And my child too ?

-...You said this was the second time loop, but maybe you were mistaken..?

-...No..I'm 100% sure this is the second time loop...

-....Let's remain quiet."

Amelia sighed, remember the others told her she has died in the second time loop but she was confused.

England has her journal and was reading the first page.

"...Amelia Heart...The name of the journal's owner ...? No..This can't be it...Looks like a contract page...Let's see what's written inside..."

He made wide eyes.

"...What the hell? ..."Oliver Kirkland, past England....the one who sign this...is granted the power to get back in time." ? ....Past...Me ?"

Germany send glances to Amelia, who sighed and whispered.

"...Yes...my journal was owned...by another England...I don't know how...but...if I have died....no one else could go back in time so..what happened ?"

America left the room, he was looking dark, his jacket was gone, his eyes were empty.

"Japan...where are my wife and my kid..?

-....America-san...!

-England said they were gone but...you know this isn't true, right...?

-...The-..they..."

Germany looked down.

"We should go to another room...we still have stuff to do, like examining this journal."

America send a broken glare to him.

"...Why ? We still have to look for Amelia and Caroline. ....Are you saying they don't matter ?

-No..That's not what I mean...I understand it's hard to accept it, but they are gone. ..How more time do we think we have to waste--

-DO NOT DARE SAY THE SAME THING AS MY BROTHERS !!"

America screamed before grabbing Germany to pin him against the wall.

Canada ran to him and grabbed him.

"S-stop !"

Germany sighed and waited for Canada to make him recoil.

"Fine. I'll be blunt. Amelia and Caroline are dead. If you have nothing better to do than just stand there grieving, I suggest you try finding a way out of here before you're the next in line. No matter how much you deny it, they're not coming back.

-I can't believe you, you freaking naz--!!

Canada became angry and slapped him.

"CALM DOWN ! You're not the only one who is sad !!

-............

-Let's go to another room."

Canada said with tears and anger, as they all left but America who was silent and crying.

Amelia was silent.

"...Alfred...really fell apart...it's the first time I see Canada mad at him..."

Germany walked to another wall.

"...Ugh..I feel absolutely pathetic. I didn't even understand the pain America was going through and mocked his feelings. .....I can't believe I did such a thing.

-....Germany.."

Amelia walked forwards as the other America spotted her.

"Oh....

-A-Amelia..."

He walked to her.

"You were fine after all...I knew you were alive..I was right..."

Amelia was panicked internally.

"O-oh...um...I..I'm sorry !!"

She ran away to the next door as Germany did too.

She was panting.

"...A-America saw me...!!

-C-calm down !! Why did you come here, anyways ?! Our hideout isn't finished !!

-I-I know, but my feet guided me here ! Wh-what are we going to do ?! We have to hide !

-L-let's hide behind the curtain !

-Then, go hide here, I'll go somewhere else !

-There's nowhere else to hide ! Let's hide toget-

-We can't, not enough place !

-B-but...

-Just go ! ..I...I got this..."

She gasped as she pushed Germany to go behind the curtain.

She was looking around nervously when America entered.

Both were staring to each other with shaking eyes, the young nation was shivering and trembling.

"A-Amelia.."


	29. A proper farewell

Amelia was merely standing in front of America, silent and pale. She has no idea of what to tell him.

The other approached her slowly, his eyes wide opened with a small smile.

"Thank god...everyone said you were dead..haha..was it a dream ?

-No..I.."

Alfred approached Amelia and embraced her slowly, as he cried, laughing weakly.

"Yes, that's right...You couldn't die at a place like this if I am here, right..?

-...Ame-America, listen to me, please..I..."

The nation didn't listen and held the girl in a stronger way.

"Yeah...I...I couldn't forgive myself...If I have let you be killed....Everyone thought you were dead...

-America...

-How could everyone think you were dead ? England, Japan...even Canada...everyone..this is odd..."

Amelia frowned, she was feeling weird, something was off.

"..(America...what is wrong with you...)

-Let's go back, Amelia...We...I swore to protect you...against everything...I...I'm going to make the others regret their words..."

Amelia made wide eyes and suddenly leaved his embrace before slapping him.

"...!!

-...A-Amelia...?

-Get yourself together, America !! You would never say such things !!

-.....

-....You...care about the world's well being !! You love hamburgers, you...are all smiling and cheerful..!! Even after we visited Davie's grave, you were still smiling !! You...You would never put a human above your duty !!

-....."

America recoiled, tearing up.

"You....did die.

-..........Yes....."

The nation bite his lower lip, crying.

"I...I see...

-....

-I'm pathetic...I couldn't even...let you rest in peace...

-...(Does he think I am a ghost..? Well....) A-America...I...I just wanted to protect everyone...

-......Amelia, I....I regret those words...I said earlier..

-....

-I...I will protect everyone...Like you said...I care about the world's well being...

-....! ...It's a promise ?

-...Y-yeah ! A promise !"

He said in tears, smiling as she approached him and kissed his lips, he returned it and recoiled at once.

"...Well...I have to come back to the others.

-Okay..I'll be fine, I can go home now.

-...I see...Say hello to Caroline from me.. ....Farewell, my love.

-...Farewell, Alfred..."

America left as the girl sobbed hard.

".....America...I'm sorry...Germany, you can come out now."

No answer, the girl glanced to the curtain and walked to it.

"Germany ? Heyyy, I was talking to you ! Wh-?"

She opened the curtain, Germany was shaking, shedding big tears away.

"...Are you crying ?

-...I'm not ! ..I just....heard everything and I...

-...Oh, you're upset ? ...You don't have to worry about it."

Germany left his hiding spot, sobbing.

"I was even worse the first loop, you know ? ...Everyone except me was wiped out so...

-......

-...Everyone died before my eyes...the pure white piano, the pure while sheets, the pure white floor...they were all painted deep red.

-...Yeah.

-But, you know, no one blamed me..They apologized, and smiled...America was the last one to die..I...was broken. I started to break everything I could...I was insane...There was no one to stop me...no more America or England...to help me...

-...America is lucky.

-Huh ?"

Germany looked away.

"England too. They have something I could never have.

-....What is it ?

-...A human friend.

-....

-This is stupid...but the reason I cried listening to you and America...is because I realized I won't be able to have such a bond with a human.

-...Why that ?

-...Guess.

-.....World War 2...right ?"

Germany nodded, he was feeling awful. The WW2 era was still having a scar in him.

"....Most humans and Nations still feel resentful for what happened to me back then. I can't blame them...

-....Did you ever try ?

-Excuse me ?

-...You're saying we're afraid of you, right ? This is somehow true for a lot...but you know, this doesn't mean everyone of us hates you.

-...

-Not every human lives by the old tragedies. I don't. America did awful things too you know ? But I love him, he is the most important man to me. ....

-...

-So...why not trying ? You'd never know..

-...I..."

Amelia chuckled.

"You know, you don't even need to try actually.

-...What?

-....A mother sees everything. I know Caroline likes you.

-...The kid...?

-Yep. You maybe don't remember that but with the loops...you and her became quite close. She is your friend, you know ?"

Germany changed color, he was a bit paler.

"...My friend ?

-Yes ! You protected her a lot, and I think she really can see the good in you. ...My child is good with this, she is lonely too you know ? ...The other kids find her weird because she can't be touched. ..I think you both have a lot in common.

-...."

Germany looked down, looking a lot more serious. He somehow knew Amelia was true. Himself was considering the little kid in a different light since a while.

"...Well, how about we search for the journal now ?

-...Yes, but I'd like to ask you to wait for a bit. Can I ask you something?

-Oh? Sure.

-Would..you mind if I went to see this world's you...? And your child ?

-No, of course not...I'll wait for you in the hallway."

Amelia smiled sadly as Germany nodded and left to the other room.

The room was beautifully decorated with a lot of flowers, forming a sort of garden.

In the center, two tables were side to side.

Amelia was lying here, America's jacket on her, hands joined together on her chest.

Caroline was next to her, in the same position. Both girls were sleeping here, sleeping for eternity.

"............."

Germany approached slowly, and stopped in front of them. He glanced sadly to Amelia for a while before heading to Caroline's side, standing here, looking at her lifeless body.

"How strange...Not so long ago...you were with me, as I was protecting you. .........I....I guess that is what America felt...and England... ...This pain in my chest."

He teared up, letting tears fall down.

"I'm sorry, kid....I...didn't think I would have gain a human friend...not after...everything that happened in the past...There are so many things I want to tell you...but..."

He sighed and grabbed a little flower.

"No matter how many times I blink...You won't wake up. ...I would like to apologize, for not having listened to your mom. Also...You...From now on...You will go through many time loops...this will be scary but....You will have to be brave...I know you can't hear me, kid but...The one you who is with us now...She must seen what you're seeing in your dreams....everyone being together...Maybe one day...maybe one day, when we will get out...we will be friends for real...until then..."

He slowly put the flower in Caroline's hands.

"Rest in peace...my little friend."


	30. England's sacrifice

Germany came back to Amelia who was making a sad smile.

"Welcome back, Germany. ..How were we ?

-Oh...You were both sleeping quite contently.

-I see. ...We should have feel happy to have protect everyone but now, I know that was a mistake to feel content at all.

-Right. A mistake."

He was crying as Amelia was trying to calm him down.

"D-don't cry ! I'm alive, and my child too ! We're doing better now !

-I'm mourning. ...But at the same time, I feel a burden is lifted. That's..strange."

Amelia smiled.

"Thanks for crying for us...You're a kind man, Ludwig. ....I want to get out with everyone, so I could have friends like you for good...

-Yeah. ...But don't blame yourself.

-Haha, I'll consider that..."

Amelia got stopped, as someone grabbed her in his arms.

"..Amelia !

-...A...America...!"

Germany recoiled, a bit panicked as Amelia released herself.

".....A-America....

-....

-....Do we...do we still have to call you...Alfred ?

-No...We stopped..because Caroline knows..

-Oh my god !!"

Amelia exploded in tears and jumped on him, crying.

"I see. It's you, America."

Germany smiled, relieving as the couple was sharing dozens of kisses, spinning around, holding each other and full of happiness.

They stopped suddenly, as America was raising his eyebrow.

"Why you two are wound here too ?

-Well...it's...a long story. 

-I am so relieved though. I thought I was alone, it was quite scary."

Amelia chuckled and snuggled to his arm as America glanced to Germany.

"...Why is Germany crying ?

-...Damn it, you and your sharp eyes....

-...Well..it's because I died..in this world, alongside Caroline. He came back from saluting us."

America frowned sadly.

"..I see...so this is the second time loop...

-You were right, love...I really did die in the second time loop. But still..this isn't how I remember it...

-I don't doubt your memories. Something must be going on. ....Thanks for trying so hard to help us, honey.

-O-oh...well...Thank you, too. Everyone is working together now.

-So...what now ? We probably are here because of the journal, so we shall be able to come back if we find it...

-We think so too, but we can't find it.

-We can't take this world's journal either. We'll have to keep looking for it."

Suddenly, they felt a sort of big explosion, the mansion was shaking.

"W-whoa ! What's going on ?

-...An earthquake ? No...this isn't..."

America and Amelia sent each other worried looks. They had an idea of what was going on.

"...England..?

-...England is doing something...I don't know what but it must be something unthinkable !"

Amelia started to panic.

"Like what ?! A-America...?

-I don't know, but this tremor is the one that happens when he does one of his incantations !! This is definitely not something he would do for no reason !

-O-oh no...England..."

Amelia was shaking a bit as the tremor stopped but suddenly magic started to hit the trio.

The human ran to America's arms, panicked as Germany closed his eyes.

"......W-what..."

It finally stopped, everything was back to normal as Amelia was calming down a bit.

"....This..this wasn't an attack, more like..

-.........."

They heard the front door opened and glanced to it before making terrified eyes.

"N-no way !"

The others Nations were here, as they just had entered again.

"..T-time went back...? Again ?"

Amelia was pale. She was extremely confused.

Germany was pale too.

"What on Earth is going on...?

-...We went back...even when Amelia was gone..? You mean, someone else rewound time ?!

-........I'm going to die....very...

-Amelia ?

-...I'm forgetting something..what was it ? ...Something...something....

-Amelia, you have to hide. Let's go to the third floor, to the piano room.

-....Okay..."

\-----------------

Meanwhile, in the present, Canada, Prussia and Caroline reached the first floor, heading to the Japanese styled room since it was the only thing that wasn't investigated yet.

Caroline was poking the wall, frowning as Canada approached her.

"Caroline, is something wrong ?

-....Uncle, the wall is weird here.

-...Hm ?"

Canada knocked on it and blinked.

"....It sounds different indeed."

Prussia joined them.

"It's not solid, looking closer, the wallpaper is kinda off. Why don't we tear it off ?

-It's not something we can do with our bare hands.

-Damn...I would use my sword, but after all those battles with the monsters, it doesn't look like it can cut anything anymore...

-And my arrows can't do this....

-Hm....Oh.

-....?

-Well, hm..My nails have grown quite a lot. Maybe I can try to tear it down with them ?

-Huh....maybe ? Be careful though."

Prussia nodded and started to do it but he screamed, his nails and fingers were red.

"OOUUUUUUUUUUCH-!! It hurts !!

He was crying, his hands were bleeding a bit as Canada was pale.

"OH MY GOD ! I-...I can feel your pain...!!

-Mister Prussia !!

-....AAAAA...My nails....!!!

-...Prussia...Let's...let's go wash your hands...

-Gh...hhhh...

-Oh my.....He-he is crying...

-I...I feel like I have reached the epitome of manliness...Look !! We can tear the wallpaper now !!

-True, let us do."

Canada and Prussia teared down the wallpaper, revealing a door.

"Congrats, Prussia !

-Danke....ugh....my fingers still hurt but I'll be fine.

-Are you sure ?

-Y-yeah, my bad. I'm fine, really.

-You did well in noticing this, Caroline.

-T-Thanks, Uncle Canada !

-Is this..possibly the door to the annex ?

-This is where...Daddy, mama and Mister Germany are, right ?

-Yeah...I hope.

-....My bro, I raised him well !! It's not like I-I'm worried but let's go !!"

Canada sighed.

"Let's not let our guard down."

\-----------------------------------------------------

The trio was in the piano room since some minutes already, as Germany sighed.

"I think it's about time they gather together again..we better get out now.

-Amelia, how's your headache ? Germany and I can take care of the journal if you need rest...

-Oh...don't worry, I'm fine...Let's start from the first floor..."

She approached the door that opened, showing England.

He was covered in injuries from head to toes.

"Oh. Amelia."

The girl and America made wide eyes.

"....!!(England !!)"

England approached them, but gasped, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"W-what happened to your shoulder...?"

Amelia asked, panicked a bit.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal."

Amelia was confused, as the British turned his back to them.

"....I see. So, the other me wasn't lying.

-E-England ?

-Damn it, your shoulder is bleeding !!"

America yelled, running to him as he glared down.

"Don't approach.

-...England...

-I know it's bleeding..ow....

-(Why England's clothes are so red ?! What's happening ?!)

-Amelia, America...what are you here for ?

-.......!! ....Well...to escape with everyone....?

-That's not what I mean. I'm asking you, why are you..in this time loop ?"

Amelia gasped.

"...Y-you...!

-I know everything already. Tell me what you two and Germany are doing here. Why did you come to this time loop ?

-....We're looking for the journal."

Germany answered, noticing the two others were too worried and panicked.

"We can't find it anywhere. Without it, we can't go back. That's why-

-...Then, come back from when you came."

England said before throwing the journal to Amelia's feet, who teared up immediately.

"E-England, w-what is...what does this mean ?

-.....It means we're not the only ones here to work for freedom. ..........Now, come back ! You're feeding it, bloody hell !

-W-what..?! ( Feeding it...?!)"

The monster appeared in the room, it was a big one, as Amelia and America were grabbing their guns but England yelled.

"Go back to your loop, don't interfere !

-N-no way !! We're fighting with you !!"

England closed his eyes, a memory flashing back. When he was talking to Oliver in the library.

\-----------------

"Listen to me, past me...You're going to die very soon."

Oliver was saying, as Arthur was looking confused.

"What ? I don't understand. ....You can't show up, pretend you're me from the future and...

-Just listen, I lack of time before he finds out !"

Oliver coughed, and threw his journal to Arthur.

"....Give this to our friend. Give this to Amelia.

-............A journal ?

-..............Listen. Soon enough, you're going to see Amelia and America from another time loop. ...My magic...my magic is about time manipulation. That's how you can see me here, I am from their time loop too. ..........Just...give it to Amelia.

-..................

-Please, trust me, do what I say."

England glared down at the journal.

"...Why should I ?

-...Because if you don't, Amelia will die.

-..............."

\-------------------------------------------

England growled at the monster and focused to cast a powerful thunder spell on it.

"What a nuisance !"

America tried to move with Amelia but the spell also was blocking them as Amelia screamed of panic.

"ENGLAND !!

-Don't worry. I'll die before it can attack you. I'll teleport you back using the little magic I have left..."

He coughed more blood, Amelia was screaming again.

"NOOOO ! DON'T DO THIS !!!!!

-ENGLAND !!

-Germany. Take care of them for me.

-Wait, you're- !!"

England smirked, casting his spell on them.

"Please. Not another word..."

They vanished with the journal as he coughed more blood, panting.

The other America entered the room a few seconds after and rushed to England.

"?! England, what are you doing ?!

-Oh...it's you..."

The monster was growling, paralyzed.

"Listen..this whole room is going to blow up in 30 seconds...you have to run...

-England !!

-.............Just...get out of there. Quick..

-(What the hell are those wounds ?! 30 seconds, he said...?!) ....(Even if I take him to the hallway, the thing will run after us and attack the others...) ..............I'll stay by your side. A hero could never forsake anyone."

America weakly smiled, grabbing England close as the latter shed some tears.

"Idiot...who...are you trying to show off too...

-I'm not showing off. ..It's just an excuse. Hehe...ready, brother ?"

They both closed their eyes, as the room was starting to collapse...


	31. Magic

As Canada, Prussia and Caroline were about to enter the annex, a bright light shined near them, showing Germany who was glancing at America and Amelia.

Caroline ran to her parents but stopped when she saw Amelia falling on her knees, screaming loudly.

"ENGLAND !!!!!!"

Prussia and Canada ran to them.

"West !

-America ?! You're back !"

Canada noticed America was pale, breathing heavily.

"...A-are you hurt ?"

America turned to the wall and punched the wall violently, shaking, crying.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Canada recoiled, surprised and a bit scared.

Amelia put her hands on her mouth, pale as she was crying furiously.

America punched the wall again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS !! HE IS FUCKING KIDDING ME !! "DON'T INTERVENE", "DON'T WORRY" ?! WHAT THE HELL!!! WHO WAS HE TRYING TO SELL THAT BULLSHIT TO?!!! THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO MEANING TO REWINDING TIME IF YOU WERE GOING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF !!!!

-A-America, stop punching the wall ! You're bleeding !

-D-daddy !!"

America stopped and picked up Amelia, who was shaking like a leaf, pale.

"....Sorry. We're back.

-...Welcome back, I'm glad you're okay...Where have you been ?"

Amelia sighed weakly.

"We wound up in the past...and then...I died..and...we found..no...we...England..."

She put her hand on her eyes, sobbing furiously.

"E-England...he..

-...? Do you need to rest, you both look so...exhausted..."

Germany glanced at the door.

"What happened ? What is this door ?"

-It's a door to the annex...You shall go back and ask the others. We're going in."

Caroline walked to her parents.

"...? Why daddy and mommy are so tired ?

-............Sorry, baby girl. ....Your mom and I need rest."

Caroline made a sad frown but nodded.

Canada nodded.

"We're just going to take a quick look inside. We'll be fine. Besides....we can talk time travel and stuff later, we won't need to come back in time anymore, anyway."

Germany nodded and glanced to the couple.

"Let's go. You both want to see England, don't you ?"

The two nodded as Amelia was burying her head inside his chest, crying as he kissed her head.

"West, bring them on the fourth floor, okay ?"

The German nodded as the trio walked away. Canada and Caroline were making worried faces.

"...w-what happened to my parents, uncle ?

-....The past..if they reacted like that...England...England must have died....

-...U-Uncle died ?

-Probably...but he is still alive here, don't worry. ....I'm sure those two will calm down...and they can care of each other. ....We should go investigate now..carefully."

Prussia and the kid nodded and they entered the annex.

It was dark inside, Prussia grabbed his lighter, the entrance was narrow and they were proceeding carefully.

The annex was looking large, as the corridor was going deeper. Caroline was glancing down to a little light that was jumping on the ground, making light noises.

".......? What is this, Uncle Canada ?

-...Oh."

He approached and picked up the lump, it was not harmful and stopped moving.

"What is this ? ....A sad feeling comes from it but...its warm."

He put the lump in his pocket and they continued, until they reached a large library. More lights were jumping on the ground, Caroline ran after these and picked them up, shoving these inside her pocket, before giggling.

"It's warm !"

Canada smiled as they continued, reaching the last room with more lumps to pick up.

"...This is a dead end. So, what the hell are those sparkling things we've been finding on the floor ?"

Prussia asked as Canada shook his head.

"I don't know, but they don't look harmful. We can even touch them.

-Is it really safe for us to keep them ? We picked up quite a few of them.

-I don't know...they feel very warm but also sad....like...an old sadness."

Prussia stopped to talk and looked nervously at the door, preparing his sword.

"....!!"

Huge noises were approaching as Canada recoiled, shielding the kid as the monster appeared.

"...........Here is it."

Prussia growled.

"You guys, I'll create an opening, so you run when you have the chance !!"

He attacked the monster but the attack was doing nothing as he glanced to his sword...which has just broken.

"?! My sword !! MY AWESOME SWORD !!

-Prussia, recoil !!"

Canada yelled, grabbing his bow but suddenly noticing he has no arrows anymore.

"Wh-?!"

He tried to cast a ice spell but froze, the monster was preparing a laser to kill the three at once.

Caroline covered, screaming but suddenly a light wrapped them and they were in the hideout on a magic circle.

Canada looked around, blinking.

"Uh..?

-Would you look at this ! I did it !"

England was smirking wide.

France chuckled.

"Even I'm impressed ! Sorry for bringing you back all of a sudden, were you busy ?

-...Y-ou...You saved us..."

England nodded.

"Well, you see, when I was investigating the fourth floor, I found some lumps of magic on the floor. I don't know what these were but it gave me a bit of my magic back. ...This isn't my magic though, even if it really is close to mine. Besides...."

He glanced aside, America was silent, as Amelia was looking better, but he wasn't, he was still sulking, holding to her strongly.

"I'm not sulking." He said, as Amelia was slowly stroking his back.

Russia sighed.

"England thought, since he finally got a bit of his magic back, he'd prove us magic is real by wrapping you back. It was amazing~"

America growled.

"Would you stop teleporting people out of the blue ?! They didn't give you consent !!

-America-san, what's wrong with you ? You haven't been yourself for a while..."

Amelia softly grabbed his hand.

"Love, how about you take a bath ? Your clothes are stained with blood.

-If only England hadn't used his magic to-"

Amelia grabbed his cheeks.

"Look at me...You need to relax. England is alive here. He is alive."

America cried and nodded as England was confused.

"What ?

-.............Amelia, you too go take a bath with him. You both need it."

Germany said as the human nodded and leaded her partner inside the bathroom.

She closed the door, locking it as she put down America's jacket.

The Nation was looking exhausted as he put down his clothes and kissed her, putting her clothes down too.

Both went inside the shower, bathing each other in silence, they were both exhausted, done.

The girl grabbed Alfred from behind and snuggled onto him, kissing his neck as the other was trying to relax a bit.

"....Thanks, Amelia.

-....Al ?

-I feel like you're the only one who can understands me right now."

The girl sadly frowned and started stroking his body, she needed time with him, they both were needing it.

\---------------------------------

Outside, Germany made a huge sigh.

"Sorry. Forgive their behaviors, they have been through a lot recently.

-He looks like he doesn't even know which feeling to feel first..You said you went back into the past ?

-Yes. We saw Amelia, Caroline, and England lose their lives. It was a blow for America and Amelia."

England sighed.

"Ugh. That feels so weird. Anyway, you look pretty worn-out yourself...you should take a bath as well."

Caroline approached Germany.

"...M-mommy died ? With uncle ? and me ?"

The German man looked down to the sad kid, as he knelt down in front of her.

"In the past...yes, you died.

-...I...did ?

-....Yes. But now, you're alive, right ? You're safe with us....You're safe with me.

-Yeah ! I know, because we're friends !"

Germany made a little smile and shed two tears, standing up.

"I'm going to take a bath. Excuse me."

He said before heading to the bathroom too.

Prussia gasped.

"Anyway, you did well in wrapping us, British boy !! We were in great danger !! Also...we found a lot of these things..."

Caroline and the two Nations grabbed a dozens of lumps from their pocket as England ran to them, grabbing these.

"Aaah ! What do we have here !!

-..? Do you know what they are ?

-Yes, the lumps of magic that look like mine ! But why were they in the annex ?

-Oh, good thing we picked them up then.

-There are so many ! Now, I should gain back a big amount of my magic ! Alright !"

He absorbed the magic and smirked.

"This is a good omen ! This room is a little dirty, time to clean it up ! Britannia Power ! "

He moved his fingers, a bright light came from his hands and the room was now cleaning itself, until it was all clean up.

"Oh, you definitely put it in order.

-You saved us the cleaning work ! So...what should we do now ?

-America looks like he needs to rest, so we should go next.

-...But Prussia's sword is broken, and I don't have arrows left...I can make new ones but I need time.

-....We have gone through a lot of battles. How about we rest until the three others come out of the bathroom ?"

Russia crossed his arms.

"That reminds me...the journal made a lot of monsters disappear but where did they go ?

-...That's a good question...maybe to the past ? But it's not like we can stop them now...we have to trust our past selves to do so."

\-----------------------------------

Amelia and America left the shower, drying themselves. The girl was looking a lot better now.

"A bath is really the best way to get your thoughts together....don't you think, America ?

-...Hey, Amelia...Can I ask you something about the early loops ?"

The girl lost her smile.

"...Sure, what is it ?

-Was there a time...when England was the only one who died ?

-...Yes. There was. ...Since he's really strong, he would always do everything he could to help but..there was a time...when he used too much of his power...and died of exhaust."

She answered, obvious pain in the voice as America sighed.

"And...even then, you came back in time ?

-Yes...I couldn't lose anyone of you...especially England...or you.

-...Because he is your best friend...You would always go far for him...for everyone actually...Even the ones like Russia..who scare you.

-....America...I don't hate anyone. Even if..some of you are scary...I care about all of you."

She chuckled.

"That's all. I want everyone to be safe in the end...

-...Except we can't...think like you do. ....After we'll get out of here, there will be surely a time for war again. We'll fight each other again. It's a burden we carry as countries, we can't avoid it.

-...Yes, I know this.

-..And yet, you want everyone to....be safe and sound ?

-Well..since I met you...I always thought about that. What if you and England would go in a fight so terrible you could never make amends ? What if I was forced to choose between you two ? What if I would be with England, while Caroline would be with you ?"

America looked down, his eyes were tearing up a bit as Amelia went to hug him from behind.

"...We definitely can't discard this possibility. Even after centuries of peace.

-Yeah...so if we come to that...if us both become enemies because of that...and then, we end up in such a situation again...

-.....

-I would forget about this fight, and I would help you. I'm pretty sure England thinks the same...as much as everyone else do.

-.......................

-We're friends...we help each other, we fight each other sometimes...but the bond between us won't be broken by something as vain as a war. ....That's what I believe. If I can help, I'll help. So even with the wars...I'll help you all. Even if I'm only a human.

-.........You're amazing.

-What about you, America ?

-What ?

-Would you still view me as family even with a war against England ?

-Yes...yes I would...As America, I'm not sure but as Alfred, I would. ....I definitely would...You're my whole world, Amelia...

-...Yes, as much as you are mine~

-(...Amelia....I can't...I'm sure you would disagree...I'm sorry. I can't...let him..die. If that's memory is true I...)"

Germany appeared from another room.

"Hm ? Something is wrong ?

-Oh, Germany ! Say, do you like me and America ?

-Hm ? What is this question ?

-Well...checking some stuff~"

\----------------------------------------------

They all reunited, wondering about the next.

"Huh ? So the enemy...wound up to the past ?

-Yes. But we can't...we can't go to the past anymore.

-....But our past selves aren't as strong...what are we doing to do ?"

America sighed.

"I killed the ones in the second time loop. So this one should be safe.

-....And for the others....England ?"

England was thoughtful.

"....I think we shouldn't worry.

-Huh ? Why so ?

-The magic I got back...I sense something in it. ....I sense the owner of it is actually fighting as we're talking. .....

-.....We shall focus on the annex then. We can't do more.

-Yes. Who shall go ?"

America sighed.

"I'm going, I want to see the annex.

-...You sure, love ?

-Yeah. I am sure, Amelia. I feel a bit better now.

-Those with weapons that need fix should stay here...and the three that came back from the past.

-No. I said I was going to the annex.

-.........

-Is that so...? Then...

-Wait ! Japan, I'll go too."

Amelia said suddenly.

"Me, England and America will go to the annex.

-Are you sure you're strong enough to go, Amelia ?

-Of course. Us three, we can do miracles together.

-...Well...let's go then."

Amelia glanced to Canada.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm trying to make new arrows for my bow and Prussia is trying to fix his sword. By the way...be careful, the monster might still lurk where we left.

-..Yeah, we will. We're used to fight now.

-Yeah, stay safe Amelia."

She turned to England.

"...Are you feeling alright ?

-Hm ? Why such a question now ? I'm doing just fine, you know.

-I see..good.

-Hmmm...Say, Amelia. Could you do something about America ? He's ignoring me since a while now. What happened to him ?"

The girl frowned, uneasy.

"...I'll try talking to him...England, try to not use too much of your magic, please. Especially if it asks too much efforts.

-....I'll keep your advice in mind.

-Thanks, old friend."

Amelia then headed to the list of things to do together once they'll get up.

She made a bright smile and added something.

"Take a picture together. ...Yep, that sounds good~"

She then headed to America who was still silent.

"Love ? It's time to go. You ready ?

-Hm ? Oh , yeah, sure ! You can count on me.

-...Alright."

Both went to Caroline and gave her kisses before heading downstairs with England.


	32. A fight we can't afford to lose

The trio silently headed to the annex and entered it, as England picked up some new lumps of magic on the way leading to the huge library room.

Entering it, they stopped between bookshelves, looking around but the whole place was quiet.

Amelia sighed, she was trying to remember.

"I'm not sure whether we never been here before or if I just forgot about it...

-This can't be all there is in this place. I'll go check the other room."

England announced before walking away.

Amelia looked down, sighing.

"....America, what do you have in mind ?

-Who, me ? Nothing at all. What are you worrying about ? Didn't we just talk about how we should all work together--

-....Love, you have a lot of things to still learn about human behavior. If you don't sound convincing, people will see through you."

America made an uneasy smile.

"W-what are you talking about ? I'm not hiding anything. Look at me ! Do I look like I'm lying ?"

Amelia sighed and nodded as America lose his smile.

"You know, America...

-....

-Maybe you should have learned to smile a little more naturally. You can't fool anyone with that face.

-....!! Amelia....I guess I'm taking a taste of my own medicine, huh. But, I..."

England came back, looking annoyed.

"I couldn't find anything. Maybe there's some kind of clues in these selves...? You guys check the ones over here and..."

America approached him with Amelia.

"England. I'm pretty confident in my skills and abilities. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to come this far. Isn't that right ?

-Huh...?

-I won't accept it. You saved us despite being heavily injured, at the cost of your own life...The hero here is me, isn't it ?"

Amelia frowned and looked down, clenching her fists. She was more and more thinking all this was her fault.

"...I should be the one going to the rescue. I'll prove it to you. This time, I'll be the one to save you guys"

The monster fell down on them as America grabbed his gun and pushed England to Amelia behind him.

"Ow ! Hey, America !

-AMERICA !!"

He smirked to them and glanced at the monster, shooting it several times but no damage.

America lose his smirk.

"?! It-It didn't work ?!"

The monster smirked and grabbed America, the gun fell and Amelia panicked.

"AMERICA !!

-..!! Shi-"

The thing was starting to crush the young Nation, who was yelling of pain trying in vain to free himself.

\-------------------

England.

I was a hero, wasn't I ?

I protected you, didn't I ?

I....could be a hero...couldn't I ?

\----------------------------

In the second time loop, England was attacking the monster still, as America was by his side.

"Idiot.

-...What ?

-You're a failure. Do you really think you were a hero ?

-England ?

-Compared to a gentleman like me, you're nothing much. Do you even know what a gentleman is ?

-What ? ....Uh...

-A gentleman is always ahead of a hero. Thought I would give you this piece of advice. Surprised, are you ?

-England....

-....Listen, America.

-Yeah ? What is it ?

-For one to have company in their last moments...isn't half bad, surprisingly."

England smirked, sweating as America was silent.

The British looked away, biting his lower lip, some tears were falling down.

"....Not half bad, indeed."

America finally said.

\---------------------------------------

America, I payed back my debt.

I'm counting on you to take my power to the future.

I'm sure a hero will take up on that job.

\------------------------------------------

America was gasping more but suddenly the monster stopped to move, as its hand exploded, releasing the nation.

Amelia ran to him.

"....That's...that's look like the same thing...that Caroline has...!"

America stood up, feeling a familiar presence around him.

"....En-gland ? ..No...this is...this is different..this feeling...this day....300 years ago...It's..."

Amelia made large eyes, noticing England by America's side in a sort of ghost figure, but he was dressed in red clothes.

I paid back my debt, brother.

America blinked and stood up, feeling like he was heal from the inside.

Amelia was confused but somehow was understanding something.

When the other England gave them back the journal...a part of him was in, and went to America.

As a way to protect him...

She shed two tears, and smiled.

"...(England...No matter the time, you really want to protect us, do you..?)"

England growled and ran in front of them, casting an explosive spell.

"TAKE THAT !!"

He yelled, but the spell made nothing. He glanced behind and used a repel spell to push America and Amelia away, the girl was panicked.

"..!! ENGLAND !! DON'T !!"

The British growled to the thing and used a thunder spell on it but again no damage.

America finally noticed his glasses were missing and he looked around, stressed.

"Ow...!!

-...You're lucky...you don't look that harmed. I would have been dead at your place...

-S-stop...I don't want to imagine that...

-...We lost...

-Amelia !! Take that useless git back to the second floor !! Save the lecturing for later !!"

America looked down, shaking.

"I can't believe it...I've done nothing but be saved...in both present and past..."

Amelia grabbed her gun and walked in front of America.

"England !! I'll fight too !!

-I'm not trying to kill it !! I'm just trying to buy time !! If we all try to run, you two will be caught !! We have more chances of saving ourselves if you help him out of here while I distract it !!

-B-but England, you can't fight alone...! I don't want you to--!

-In that case, I shall fight with you."

A voice resonated as Japan appeared in a jump.

"Japan ?!

-That said, my strength is not infinite. Going through a series of battle worn my body."

England nodded.

"Thank you. It's settled !! Amelia, get out of here with America ! NOW !

-Ugh..."

Amelia was holding America by the shoulder, frowning.

"(He is at his limit...Not only physically but mentally as well...I have to take him back quickly..)"

The human gasped of pain and looked to the two others.

"W-wait, England, I...

-....Guys....I'll come back so...stay alive ! I beg you !!! ...Let's go, Al..."

Amelia grabbed America's arm and leaded him out as England smirked.

"Thanks for backing me up.

-I had a terrible feeling, looks like I was right. The problem is this enemy. Its power is totally beyond ours.

-...My magic is at his limit too. To be honest, I wonder if the two of us can hold it down....

-It will be difficult. However, defeat means death. If we fail to stop it, we will be annihilated.

-So losing is not an option !!"

England growled, casting a thunder spell to the monster, who took no damage. Japan rushed behind it, slicing its back before jumping back.

The monster grabbed Japan by the leg and threw him away, as England used a wind spell to help him to fall down without harm before redirecting it to the monster, that recoiled a bit.

"Let's hold on for five minutes at least !! Amelia and America are still nearby !!"

Japan nodded and summoned curse spells on the monster but no effect.

England used a bit more magic to throw fire at it but he was panting, as Japan too was tired.

"Ugh....

-Hey !! Are you alright ?!

-Forgive me....To me to get down on my knees before the enemy...

-Did you hurt your back ?! Can you stand ?! It's coming at us again !!

-To think I couldn't even hold on for five minutes...."

Japan sighed as England growled, sweating.

"(The enemy is much stronger...maybe it's because we are in the annex ? At this point, we're both going to be killed...! ....)

-.....haha...

-What's the matter, Japan ? Why are you laughing ?

-It's been so long since we have fought together. I don't think I have ever felt this tense in a battle before. I can't stop trembling with excitement."

Japan stood up and sliced the thing furiously, making it recoil.

"i'm sorry. ...I don't mean to stay on my knees forever. I just got a little overwhelmed with sentimentality.

-.............

-England-san ?

-....There's something we can try. The Forbidden Flag.

-.....! E-England-san, this is....

-Yes. This is forbidden, I know. ....But we could beat it if we use it.

-..........................If this old man can do it...then let's do it.

-.....Here we go. This has to work. Give me your hand !"

Japan did so, as England's eyes were glowing, his flag behind him. The same was happening with Japan as their two flags fused together, alongside their aura.

"(Japan, can you hear me ?)

-(Yes. Directly from my brain. ...We did it...)

-(Yes. Our minds are linked together now. In other words...our powers are one too.)

-(.....So that means we can combine them now. ...I understand why this is forbidden. We'll stay like that until one of us dies or is knocked out.)

-(We'll have to cancel this after the battle. ....Are you ready ?)

-(When you are.)"

England nodded and cast a powerful thunder spell to the monster, that growled but Japan was already above it, slicing it down furiously.

The monster roared and grabbed England, who made a magic explosion around him, freeing himself.

Japan summoned curse spells on it, and their two flags appeared above as the monster screamed of pain, several huge explosions hit the beast.

It recoiled, roaring as Japan sliced it down again several times, his eyes glowing.

"(BEHIND YOU !)"

England said before summoning a shield to protect Japan from an attack as he used a lot of magic to lift the monster up.

Japan jumped above it and sliced it, bounced of the wall and continues until the monster fell down, growling.

England fell on his knees, his eyes stopping glowing.

Japan was exhausted too, as he helped England to stand up.

"That should be enough....Let's run !

-Oh wait, America-san's glasses are--!

-Just leave it, we don't have time to look for it, this is our only chance !

-Very well..Sorry, America-san."

\-----------------------

They ran back to the hideout, panting.

Amelia was here and she ran to them, grabbing them into her arms.

"Oh, thanks god you're both okay !!

-We couldn't kill it but at least we managed to escape. How is America doing ?

-He is sleeping, our baby girl is with him and insisted to watch him.

-Well, I guess I'll have to wait for him to wake up to lecture him then."

Amelia pulled back, looking down.

"....I'm sorry. I knew America had something in mind...I hope I didn't push him too far.

-Hm ? Did you tell him anything ?

-I told him about trying to smile a bit more naturally.

-Haha, you threw him back his own words ? I'm proud of you, girl."

England smirked, ruffling her hair.

"....

-You outdid him, Amelia-san.

-Still...we can't kill the enemy, so for now, we're stuck."

England sighed.

Amelia looked away and walked to America's bed. He was bandaged, Canada was by his side, sobbing as Caroline was not doing well at all.

The human frowned and turned to England.

"....I...I need some fresh air.

-..............Be careful."

The girl glanced at the hideout then left. She was on the verge of exploding.


	33. "Let me be your hero"

Amelia headed to the basement, holding her chest, crying. She was having memories of before the first loop, when abomiNATIONS found her and she gave up to them to save herself.

She was feeling an immense guilt in her as she headed to the rock tunnel, reaching the burnt rope.

She made a big sigh, feeling sick and disoriented.

She was about to faint, to give up but someone caught her.

"Amelia....

-Mommy !"

Amelia turned to Canada and Caroline without a word.

"...England told us you were having a hard time....are you alright ?

-....He...he did say that...?

-Yeah, Mommy ! Uncle is worried for you ! Me too !"

The girl closed her eyes and fell on her knees, crying.

"I...This is...This is my fault !! Everything is my fault !! I....I...I wanted to save my ass and now...America....Everyone--!!"

Canada frowned and knelt down in front of her.

"Amelia...

-...I...I don't deserve you all...I'm such...a mistake...

-M-mommy !

-....Amelia...can you please listen ?

-...N-no....I just...I know what you are going to say...Matthew I...I am....I am so...sorry...Everything..is my fault...."

Canada sighed but suddenly looked up at the hole and made big eyes.

"....!! You are--!

-AMELIA !"

The girl blinked and looked up. Her mother was crying, held by her crying father.

"Annabelle...You can't...

-AMELIA !!!

-M-mom ?!"

The girl looked up and cried, running to the rope but she couldn't grab it as she cried even more.

"MOM ! DAD !!

-Amelia, we found you !!

-Grandma !!"

Caroline ran too, crying as Canada approached.

Her father was shivering a bit.

"A-are you hurt ?

-She is fine."

Canada smiled as Amelia was breathing fast.

"Mom, dad ! I want to go home ! I want to go with you !!

-Yes, baby, we're coming !!"

Canada gasped and clenched his fists before summoning ice to block the rope from access.

"I'm sorry...but..you...You can't come here..

-?! Boy !! Remove that !!"

Canada was feeling awful, crying.

"...I...I don't know how you feel...but....if you go down...you won't be able to leave.

-........................."

Amelia snapped and punched Canada, who recoiled.

"LET THEM COME ! I NEED THEM !

-Amelia !"

The Nation stood up.

"Do you really want to put your parents in danger ?!

-............!!!

-W-we are not mad at you for being here but....we can't make more people in danger. Amelia..d-do you understand..?"

The girl recoiled, shaking as she looked up.

"M-mom...dad..I...

-Amelia...My baby....

-....................I...Just....Go back. ...You can't come here, it's....too dangerous for you. ....I made enough people in danger because of my selfishness...

-.....A-Amelia...

-Please...go back with the others....I'll be...fine. ...I have extraordinary friends around me..."

Canada blinked hearing that then smiled slightly before looking up too.

"We'll keep her safe, I promise you.

-Matthew, boy....

-Just trust us. We...we will get her out. It's a promise.

-............."

The two parents cried and left without a word, letting Amelia in tears as she glanced to Canada.

"....Please, forgive me...

-Oh, don't worry. America punches me a lot..I mean..I am not angry.

-Mommy ! Let's get out together !

-...............Yes. I....I can't give up...not now. Not after everyone's efforts.

-Let's go back to the hideout. Okay ?"

The girl sobbed and nodded, holding Canada's hand as the trio went back to the safe room.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you're back !"

Prussia said as everyone turned to Amelia, who smiled, sobbing.

"I'm sorry...I feel better now."

Russia suddenly stood up, heading to the bathroom, sighing.

"What took you so long ?.....What ? You've been captured ?....I thought Oliver was going to save you, what happened ? .................The monsters...I see. What the heck....Where are you now ? We're making progress, aren't we ? ....."

Canada silently entered, making no noise as Russia didn't notice him.

".............Now, we are stuck, right ? We can't possibly leave unless we kill her. No, he can't do it, I know. It's cruel but we don't have other choice.

-Um...."

Russia turned away quickly, a bit pale.

"Canada, huh ?! ...You were here ?

-Well...yes. I entered a few minutes ago...

-I-I see...

-..........I'll go check up on America."

The American said before leaving at once.

"(He heard everything, didn't he...?...)"

\------------------------------------------------

Germany, Amelia, Prussia and a few others were sat around the table.

"....So what now ?

-...England-san, Amelia-san, you should be with America-san."

England sighed.

"Every time I approach him, he covers himself with the blankets and refuses to come out. Even if I try to thank him. What is he so mad about, anyway ?

-Were you aware of the repel spell around America ?"

Amelia asked suddenly.

"No. I think my past self was responsible for it. But now, it's gone. I don't feel it anymore.

-..........I see....

-....Guys...maybe it's me being old but...I have a question for Amelia.

-..............Yes ?

-..........Axis Powers. W-what is it ?"

Amelia made huge eyes as Germany and Prussia sighed.

"It's...........something bonding you with the two others....like the Allied Forces.

-.....The what ?"

England raised an eyebrow as Amelia was lost.

"..........You....You forgot ?

-..............................I can remember the name but....

-.............You all are forgetting the wars...?

-..............I don't know. That's weird..."

Amelia sighed as Canada's voice resonated from America's bed.

She stood up and approached, Caroline was sighing.

'T-They got into an argument...

-Don't even think about that !!

-Ame-America, calm down !"

The human panicked, grabbing his hand.

Canada was panicked too.

"Why didn't you tell me ?! Don't you trust me ?! Do you think I am useless ?!

-No !! That's not what I am saying !!

-In case you have forgotten, I wear glasses too ! I know what these represents !!"

Japan approached, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't retrieve them.

-I'm the one who dropped it, so I'm the one who has to get it back ! The enemy isn't blind. It'll be able to tell it's mine. It might even uses it to come after me--

-That's why I'm saying I should go instead of you !! We look identical !! Even the enemy would be fooled ! You're hurt, I can act as a decoy--

-I said, don't think about that !! Just how many times will I have to lose you too ?!

-I can say the same thing !! I'm telling you, the enemy can't even see me !! If I go alone, it won't go attack me, idiot !!

-Stop fighting !!"

Amelia yelled.

".........!!

-.............

-Canada, you remember America's deaths and that's why you are so worried, right...?

-.............

-America, same for you. You also get the memories back.

-....................Yes. At that time, I wasn't sure this was the past but now...I...it was true, they lost their lives !! England exceeded his magic every time and died because of it !! I..I wanted to ask you advice about it.

-...Huh ?"

America snapped and he was was crying furiously now.

"You're his best friend so tell me...How to...to stop this magic idiot ? Without for you all to lose your lives ?"

England was listening, frowning.

"Sure, we stopped him from using magic but..this isn't what I wanted !!"

The girl sat down, holding his hands while stroking them softly.

"...............America...

-Whenever we met the enemy, like this, someone has to die ! And England, powerful as he is, is the one who dies the most !! If....If I had to save you, England would die, and if not, you would die ! How am I supposed to choose ?!"

He screamed of mental hurt as Amelia was shaking, sobbing.

"I...I figured I would have to fight alone, since I can't choose !

-How about you try and ask ME anything ?!"

England yelled, his face red from anger.

".....Oh.

-Did you ever tell me to NOT use my magic ?! Have you ever even once tried talking to me about it ?!

-...No, but...

-Then, why don't you try it ?

-............................

-...........I see. So that's it."

England walked to the door, back to them.

"Amelia.

-...Yes ?

-When this burger maniac idiot really wakes up, tell him that no one said there can only be one hero."

Amelia walked to him.

"England ?! What are you going to do ?!

-See if I care about you, you bloody wanker !!"

England yelled before teleporting outside.

America left his bed, screaming.

"ENGLAND !!

-..........!!"

Amelia and him didn't wait for any word from the others as they ran outside at full speed.

"MOMMY, DADDY !!

-Come back, Amelia-san !! America-san !!

-He..is too important for them !! They're heading to big problems !!

-Let's split into groups and look for them, quick !!"


	34. Blindness rhymes with death

America and Amelia ran to the annex, heading to the library room where they saw England, fighting the monster.

"COME ON, DIE, FUCKER !!"

He used a thunder spell but the monster was still up.

"(Damn it !! Japan and I weakened it earlier !! How can it be so strong ?!)"

America screamed.

"ENGLAND !!!

-ENGLAND ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!"

Amelia screamed too as England smirked.

"Tch. You two are stubborn, right ? You just shut up and watch how great my powers are !"

He raised his hands, his flag appearing behind him as a giant ball of fire was appearing between his arms.

Amelia was hyperventilating, holding her chest. She could feel something was wrong with her country.

The monster punched England, who smirked.

"Ow. How would you like that then ?!"

America too was breathing fast.

"...P-please...stop..

-This will be the end of you !!

-STOP, ENGLAND !! DON'T..DON'T DO IT !!!"

England pointed the ball to the enemy, unleashing a fire laser to it, that made an atrocious heat and noise.

America turned away and grabbed Amelia, holding her close to protect her from the noise and heat.

The attack stopped and Amelia leaved America's arms, blinking.

"..It's gone...

-..................................No way....."

The girl laughed loudly, crying, she was so relieved.

"The monster is gone !! He did it !! Look, America ! England is alive !!

-...Y-yeah...I was so scared..

-What a relief......Let's look for your glasses now !"

The girl was searching around as England was motionless.

America sighed heavily.

"...I thought I was gonna have a heart attack...Anyway...You have proven your point. You can lecture me later...though I don't look forward to it...

-Y-yeah...

-Your glasses aren't here. I'm going to check the other room."

Amelia said before heading aside.

She entered the other room, chuckling.

"Ah, I'm so relieved ! The enemy is killed, England is alive ! So many good things happening ! ...? Hm ? Did the light just flicker ?"

The light in the room shut down, Amelia tilted her head and searched for the light when she saw it. The thing, another one was here.

"....!!!!"

She recoiled but it was too late for her to grab her gun as she made a muffled scream of pain, everything blacking off around her.

"Ameri...Eng...run...!!"

America was searching for his glasses still.

"C'mon, England, don't just stand there. Help me find it !"

The door opened, showing Japan, Germany and Canada.

"England-san !!!

-Oh ! You beat the enemy ?

-Did you ?! All on your own ?!

-That really scared me but now we can explore freely.

-Oh ? Why is that so ?

-Well because the enemy is gone...

-The enemy...? How do you know there is only one ?

-Oh..."

Canada looked around nervously.

"W-where is Amelia ?

-She said she would look for my glasses in the room...after..."

They all froze up, hearing an horrible scream coming from the room.

"A-AMELIA !!

-W-we have to check out, quick !!"

The three nations ran to the room as America was shaking.

"I have to find Texas quickly !! England !! England ?

-Y-yeah.."

He was holding his chest panting, as America made wide eyes.

"My Texas was right next to you ! Why didn't you pick it up for me ?

-What ? Oh...ugh..is that so..? ( This pain..It cannot be...)

-England ?....!! Don't tell me you..."

England recoiled, shaking his head.

"Wait ! We have to go after Amelia !

-E-England ?"

America approached him, shaking and grabbed his shoulders.

"W-what ?!

-(I..I remember...many loops ago...I asked you this question...) How...many fingers am I holding up..?

-.......!!

-C-Come on...you can answer, can't you...? This is...obvious, isn't it..?"

England was crying now as America was pale, shaking.

"(Please--! Please don't say you're sorry !! I don't want to go through this again !!)

-W-well...

-.......No way....

-.............I'm sorry, America. .........I can no longer see.

-.........!!"

Japan, Canada and Germany entered and Canada ran to Amelia

"AMELIA !!!"

The girl was lying on the floor, bleeding a lot as Canada grabbed her.

"AMELIA !! AMELIA !! OH MY GOD !!

-Amelia-san !!!"

The door opened, showing America followed by England who immediately screamed of pain, holding his chest. Even without seeing her, he knew she was...

"JAPAN !! OUT OF MY WAY !!"

America yelled, pushing everyone including Canada to grab the girl.

"AMELIA !! AMELIAAA !!!!!"

His heart was beating fast as he put his ear on her chest.

"..........!!! N-no..No, no, no, no, no, no !! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE !!

-A-America-san...is..is she...?

-.............................H-her heart.........her heart........!! It doesn't beat !! IT IS SILENT !! HER HEART IS SILENT !!"

England gasped for air, Japan recoiled, a hand on his face in horror as Germany was shaking.

Canada cried in his hands furiously.

America grabbed the girl close and yelled a hopeless scream, a loud scream.

"AMELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!"

It's over.

They lost.

The human is FINALLY dead ! I won this time !

Nobody can rewind time anymore !

The nations...

THE NATIONS ARE FINALLY MINE !


	35. A last hope to escape

"Damn it !!"

Allen, the future America, was fighting against the things. By his side, there was Viktor, the future Russia and Oliver, the future England.

"There is no end to them."

Viktor said calmly, casting a powerful ice spell to kill some more.

Allen grabbed his chainsaw and cut one in half before jumping back.

"....At least, they are safe, aren't they ? But now, we're trapped in this cell with all the monsters from the key room in our asses."

Oliver was about to cast a spell when he suddenly coughed blood and knelt down. Allen glanced at him and growled.

"Damn it, Oliver !! It's not the moment to give up !!

-Did you use too much of your magic ?"

The pink haired man shook his head, grabbing his chest.

"Ame...Amelia is...

-Huh ?!"

A monster dived to Oliver as the latter clenched his fists tightly.

".....They got her ! ....I lost. Her. AGAIN !"

A powerful wave of magic started to emit from the British, exploding the monsters around. Allen and Viktor could feel the anger of their friend and said nothing, realizing what just happened.

Amelia was dead.

A laugh resonated in the room, as the Master showed up, still in his hood.

"Indeed, she is dead, gone, over !

-..........YOU !!"

Allen jumped above the cell, aiming for the human as they activated a weird device. The American screamed and fell down, moving furiously around like if he was being electrocuted.

"You still belong to me, guys. Even though you betrayed me...

-Allen !"

Viktor yelled, frowning as Oliver was breathing fast.

"Come on ! I know you communicate with the past you, Russia !"

The red haired tall Nation growled slightly as the human laughed again.

"I'm not even angry, see ? I won, the nations are mine ! So don't worry, they'll join you in here quickly enough ! Guess what, guys ? You'll help me. You don't have a choice."

\----------------------------------------

Amelia opened her eyes, she was surrounded by nothing, floating in an endless dark sea. She tried to moved in, her body wasn't painful anymore.

"....Wh-where am I ? ..It's so dark. ....I am....."

She remembered the attack and shivered a bit.

"....I am...dead...then...why ? where..?"

She walked in this endless dark ocean, not knowing where to go until she saw a shadow appearing in front of her.

She couldn't see what it was, she couldn't see the silhouette was the monster as she approached.

"I should go this way...? ...My friends are there, right...?"

As she was about to go in front of it, another voice resonated.

"No.

-...?

-You're going the wrong way.

-Huh ?

-This way, Amelia."

A small light was shining away as the girl was silent.

"...................

-Amelia, I need your help. Right now, I can't take a physical form. I need your help to do so.

-........What ?

-Just....go to the portal...and touch it. Please."

The girl tilted her head and walked to the portal, which was quite a small portal actually.

Amelia extended her hand and touched it, being instantly warped into the light as she closed her eyes.

Once she opened them back, she made wide eyes. She was outside the mansion.

"...........wh-what? H-how..?"

She walked a bit in the place, until she saw someone running to her from the distance.

"....?"

The man stopped, as Amelia gasped and recoiled.

"N-no way...!

-...Long time no see, Amelia.

-...!!"

The girl gasped and was trying to grab her gun but the other approached and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you.

-..............What, but-

-She asked me to help you.

-She...?"

The other America recoiled.

"Yes. Your kid...My one and only friend.

-Caroline ? ...So, I was right...the repel....wasn't from Alfred but from you...

-You guessed right. I know Caroline since her birth, she made me come back, just as you made my nemesis come back.

-.......Past England..."

She sighed.

"Listen. I have to go back, my friends are in danger.

-Don't worry. This place is a place outside of time and space. Think of it as a place that can fulfill all your wishes. Here, I can take physical form.

-.........So, it was you who showed me the way right now ?

-Yes. I was able to shoot the monster but I'm afraid it's still alive. I'm sorry.

-Ah, no ! It's okay ! Um...thanks for having saving me...I wasn't expecting that.

-Oh, we're keeping them waiting. Let's go."

The other walked forwards, followed by Amelia as they reached the mansion. England, Canada, Caroline and Japan are here.

"Mommy, daddy, what took you so long ?

-...?! Huh ?!"

The past America made a smile.

"Amelia ran off, I had to get her.

-Good job. Now, we should enter this mansion. Rumors say its haunted, right, Amelia ?

-..............................

-Well, let's not waste time."

The group entered as Amelia panicked.

"G-guys !! No, don't !!

-Amelia. Don't be scared."

The Revolutionary War soldier said.

"B-but the m-monster--

-I told you, this world is like you were in a dream. Everything will go as you wish, so no need to be worried.

-.....But I can't not be worried. I'll go after them.

-Even though it's a dream ?"

The girl was shaking.

"I-I don't care, I...I have to make sure they're safe !!"

The girl yelled and went in, as America sighed.

"She adapts so easily....Caroline really inherited from her mother. ........But will she figure out....?"

\----------------------

Allen, Oliver and Viktor were aligned in front of the Master, who was enjoying his time. They had blank stares and injuries on them.

"Perfect. Your next task will be very easy. Find the Nations, and bring them in the cell. Use force if you need to, but killing them is a no now. I need them all."

The trio nodded before leaving.

"...Soon. Soon, I'll have my revenge."

\-----------------------------------

Amelia's body was lying down on her bed, as Caroline was crying since a while on it now.

Everyone was back into the hideout, silent.

America was holding Amelia's hand without a word as Canada was sat down, head in knees.

England was aside, still holding his chest.

France made a heavy sigh, breaking the silence.

"So...it stopped completely...?

-Yes..."

England weakly glanced at them, he couldn't see anymore but he was trying.

".....That's my fault...I should...have...stay calm...

-N-no....That's my fault....she followed me to her death..."

America said with a low voice, shaking.

Russia sighed.

"So, England is blind and Amelia is dead...? Can we at least do something about her...?

-............................When a human's heart stop to beat, it's over, idiot."

America said coldly.

".................We shall grab some sleep..."

China tried, but he was knowing well it was useless.

"Or move her body elsewhere."

America sent her glare to China.

"No. ....I....I want her to stay with me.

-America, she is-

-I-I know..."

He cried out, he was full of despair.

"I already lost my first human friend, so....let me....stay with her at least."

Prussia sighed.

"Amelia is the only one able to come back in time so...

-England can too...but he has little to no magic left....even if he would try to the point of dying, that won't work.

-You're right....."

England was shaking. He couldn't even bring her back, the feeling was horrible.

"...Not mentioning we can't escape....did we really...lost ? Is it over ?"

Everyone went silent, knowing well they couldn't do anything.

"W-well...we still have food here...so....we can hold on for a moment, I guess..."

Minutes of silence passed that became a whole hour.

Canada headed to the bathroom, to wash his face.

"........................."

France entered.

"Oh, there you are. You vanished some time ago, what's up ? The others are preparing a meeting, you know.

-France....father...I....

-? It's been a while since you called me father. What's wrong ?

-I...I made a promise to Amelia's parents, that we would keep her safe. Then, just like that, she....I ...I am completely useless.

-What ?

-I couldn't even know what America was thinking...I couldn't do anything useful...Even Amelia...even her young child...were more brave than me. Now...now that we've lost...I think you didn't need me here.

-.............................Are you expecting someone to praise you ?

-Huh ?

-Do you want someone to tell you what to do, and then praise you for doing a good job ? If so, I can think of many things that you can do. If you accomplish them, will you be happy ?

-....................No.

-You solved many problems, didn't you ? No one told you to do so. It just occurred to you, and you opened the path for us.

-.............

-See ? I'm sure there'll be a time when you'll do it again. A path only you will be able to open. Don't be impatient. No one thinks you're useless.

-................

-It's fine, I'm telling you~ I raised you myself so there is nothing you can't do~

-Haha...and even now...

-Hm?

-I'm glad you were here for me. Without you, I would probably do something stupid. ...Losing a member of your family...hurts, but I need to be here...for America and my niece....

-Oh? So I could be of help too ?

-Yes !

-Is that proof enough of you, then ?

-Eh ?

-No one is useless. We all have our time to shine. You just need to be patient.

-..............Okay."

The door opened, showing America. He was still weak but somehow he could hold on a little.

"Canada !

-Whoa!! Yo-you startled me, what's wrong ?

-You weren't here so I freaked out !

-I'm sorry..I needed some time alone...how is Caroline...?

-.............She needs her uncle too.

-...........I see. Come on, you two. Let's go.

-Yes~

-(...I thought I was useless and now....it's my turn to shine...because people need me...)"

\-----------------------

Canada left the room with the two others and noticed everyone was sighing.

"...? So, and the meeting ?

-We're taking a break, we're not going anywhere."

America sighed.

"England, about your eyesight...?

-Well...It was taken away from me to make up for the lack of magic.....maybe it will come back, but I don't hold my hopes high.

-..........I see."

Russia and China approached.

"Guys, do you have a minute ?

-What is it ?

-Me and Russia have something to do in the annex.

-Well, sure...but what are you going to do ?

-Well, remember when Amelia told us about the owner of this place ? We might be able to find stuff about this in the annex.

-Really ?!

-Yes, that's why we have to check. It's not like we had anything else to do now.

-We leave that to you."

The duo nodded and walked downstairs, heading to the annex as Russia sighed.

"I hope that'll work....this is the last hope we have."


	36. The future selves attack

Russia and China quickly headed to the annex's library, as they were looking at the papers on the table in it.

Meanwhile, Canada was with Caroline, trying to reassure her while America, England and Canada were surrounding Amelia.

"................"

Germany didn't know what to do either.

"So, what now....Are we really going to wait for death here ?

-Well...I would prefer this to go another way but...Oh. Amelia-san face went dirty when she fell."

Japan grabbed his sleeve and cleaned it before gasping.

"?! Amelia-san !

-...? Japan ?"

The Japanese was pale, sweating.

"Amelia-san !! AMELIA !!"

\-----------------------------------------

China and Russia were inspecting the papers carefully.

"So...I don't really understand what's going on with these. The patterns are repeating....

-Say. Don't you think this kind of look like a map ?

-A map ?

-Yes. Look at this one, for example. There is a square with longer ones around.

-...........

-This kinda looks like the first floor, don't you think ?

-Oh, you're right, the entrance isn't shown though. How strange...why those papers are doing a map ?

-.................The master of the mansion could have draw these.

-Do you really believe in Amelia's words...? We explored the whole mansion and we didn't find any other beings than the monsters.

-China.

-...Yeah ?

-This mansion...no...this whole situation....is pretty weird, right ? Almost like....a trap. No...a hunt.

-Well, yes..."

Russia smirked.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now...but do you think the goal of the master is really to kill us ?

-....What do you mean now ?

-Amelia said she made a pact with him. That she would have lost if she was to die. But why would the master accept when we were all dead ? Maybe....because they actually changed their mind ?

-....Like what...? What do they want ?

-Well..."

Russia's phone rang again, but he didn't pick up.

"Russia ?

-............

-Aren't you going to pick it up...?

-..........No. This is not a good idea, definitely.

-Huh ?

-China. Listen...

-........?"

\------------------------------------

Japan, and the others, including Amelia and past America were in the hall.

"...It's clean...

-I wonder what this mansion is. I never heard about it. But it looks emptier than Alfred's brain.

-Oh, come on ! That's not funny !"

America sighed.

"We shall head back now.

-Actually, I want to explore a little more.

-Um, I..."

Amelia was paralyzed from head to toes as the others went ahead.

"..............So. How does this place work, America ?

-Anything you wish will happen.

-........? Really ?

-Yes. Though, it won't magically appear in front of you. But the events will be oriented to the thing you wish for.

-O-oh...

-If you can't have the exact thing you wished, you'll have...something close to it. The possibilities are.......infinite.

-.........Did you wish here too ?

-................I did.

-Oh ? What ?

-..............For England to peacefully give me my freedom.

-...................I see..

-Be careful. This world is yours but think carefully about what you want to happen. Otherwise, it might turn...bad.

-Entirely....mine...(....If the scenario of this loop is similar than the others...the monster shall appear now...)"

England appeared with the others, sighing...unharmed.

"We're back.

-..........!!!

-We found close to nothing in the first floor....this mansion is perfectly normal. Looks like the people who asked you to bring us here did it for the joke or something.

-................Oh....Huh....Surely...

-Maybe someone actually lives here, we shall go. It's not polite to enter someone's house without permission.

-Yeah. Let's go."

England, Caroline, Canada, and Japan tried to leave, making Amelia agape.

"Huh...it's locked.

-...? But we just came in. What happened ?

-...Nothing...

-Maybe the door's lock is rusty ?

-Well...looks like we need to search for another exit now.

-....................(How odd....Why hasn't the monster come here yet ?)"

Amelia thought, looking around nervously.

America glanced to her, frowning sadly.

"Amelia-san ? Is something wrong?

-....! Oh...No, nothing at all...Say...if this house is safe...let's go get the owner...maybe they could make us out...

-Alright, let's go, Mommy, Daddy !"

\---------------------------------

As Allen and Viktor were searching for the Nations, Oliver was acting differently.

"..........."

He waited for his allies to vanish and went to the piano room, gasping of pain.

"........I don't have.......a lot of free will..left....I must...."

He coughed and headed to the piano, glancing at the keys.

"...Come on...I must...remember......By the morning...sing...rest when its night...bath by the lake.."

He weakly played something, as a piano key fell down and he furiously coughed blood.

".......She knows.....she knows...I am....ugh...."

He collapsed on his knees, panting.

"...........Come on....I....I have to..."

He reached for the fallen key and picked it up, standing up slowly before heading to the door. Oliver put the key in the keyhole, locking the room.

A piece of paper fell from the wall and he picked it up.

"..........3156...6153......Come on, England...come on..I have to hurry up..before Allen and Viktor...notice..."

He left the piano room and went to the room next to it. There was a lever in, he pulled in on the middle.

The floor opened, showing an entrance to the underground as he entered in.

A massive door was blocking the way, Oliver was feeling himself going, his last free will moments were now.

He gasped and typed the password, the door opened as Allen and Viktor appeared in the room, looking angry.

".......aah...don't worry, guys...I am...I am leaving so...."

The two others went to him and picked him up, not noticing the door was unlocked. Oliver's eyes went blank too.

".............Good luck........guys..........."

\-------------------------------

Amelia was in the hideout with everyone, laughing warmly as the other America was watching, shaking a bit.

Everyone was happy, unharmed, and the girl was finally being relieved.

But America closed his eyes.

"(Amelia....)"

England appeared, he has found the key to the front door but nobody wanted to leave. They were together, at peace.

They were happy.

They wanted to stay here forever.

A place without having to worry about the outside world...

America looked away. He was feeling helpless and worst, Amelia's mind was now dying too.

This was her last moments and he couldn't save her. He was vanishing slowly as she was closer to the real death.

Her brain couldn't hold on more.

\----------------

"You've gotta kidding me, Russia....

-...

-...You found all that by yourself ?

-Not exactly...but the hints everyone found....that helped me.

-This is...unbelievable...and worst than death...

-I'm sorry. ...I knew things would go worst but...I had to. Especially now that Amelia is gone and England is blind...we're extremely weakened now....as they wanted.

-............Why us....?

-.............Looks like...........their goal was not to kill us...Besides.....they are us, but...them too..

-....! They're controlled too ?!

-...I don't know. But with Amelia's death....he might give up.

-............This is...insane....

-Now, we have to warn everyone else. We have to act before it's too late, this is far from being over."

China nodded and headed to the door but then ice blocked the way as Russia frowned.

"........Damn. He founds us."

The door exploded, showing another Russia, in different colors : Viktor.

".............Checkmate, other me."

Russia growled

"China. Run.

-.........!!"

He nodded and rushed to the door but a powerful ice spell hit him and he collapsed away;

Russia growled and prepared to fight, but he knew it well.

This was useless. He was too weak.

"......I wish I had time to warn the others...."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Japan was still trying to wake up Amelia.

"AMELIA ! AMELIA !!

-J-Japan, what's wrong ?!! What are you doing ?!"

The other Nations in the room approached as America was panicked.

"Japan !!

-Amelia's--!!"

England started to hyperventilate, holding his chest.

"A-Amelia !! Amelia's brain--!! ...!!"

England collapsed in America's arms.

".....England !! ENGLAND !!

-..........She.........she is leaving........! Amelia.........!!

-Leaving ?!!"

England fainted, unconscious.

"ENGLAND !! ENGLAND !!!!"

The wall near them was starting to crack, as it exploded with a chainsaw's sound.

"............!!"

Allen entered, smirking, his red eyes glowing as America was totally disoriented by this newcomer.

"I found you~"

France and Prussia ran in front of the others as Allen was laughing and approaching

"Who are you ?! Why do you look like America ?!"

The other said nothing but rushed to the two and knocked them off in one hit.

Japan and Germany rushed in but were out in a few minutes too as Canada yelled.

"AMERICA ! WE HAVE TO RUN !

-SHIT !!"

America picked up Caroline and England before rushing outside with Canada holding up Amelia.

Allen was smirking scary as he picked the four unconscious Nations as they were nothing.

\-------------------------------------------

America and Canada were running extremely fast.

"We have to hide somewhere !!"

The American said before they entered a room on the second floor, locking it with furniture as they both were hyperventilating.

"......."

Canada put Amelia down carefully as America did the same with England and Caroline, who have fainted from fear.

"Oh my god, oh my god...w-what do we do..?"

Canada asked, gasping for air as America was pale.

"L-Let's calm down...for now...w-we are safe here...

-........T...this guy....he...he was really looking like you...just...what is going on ?

-........He....he wasn't human, I saw no flag inside him....but I never saw such a Nation before....

-............He...got the others. ...A-America...we are maybe the only..survivors...

-..............."

England moved a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up as a laugh could be heard with footsteps.

"I am coming for you, little cupcakes, coming for you~"

America and Canada shut down immediately as a dark spell was cast in their room, they were seeing close to nothing.

As they grabbed their weapons, a powerful force stopped them, they couldn't move anymore as they watched the door in despair and fear.

Oliver appeared, smirking.

"Our last little sweets~

-.................!! E-England--"

A huge noise resonated in the mansion...and just like that, every Nation was gone.

Only Amelia and her daughter were lying there, unconscious.


	37. The protector of Nations

".............."

England opened his eyes, he was in his past red clothes and in an endless sea of black.

"..........Why am I here ?

-Brother."

Past England frowned and turned around.

""Brother" ? .............America ?

-..........."

Past America appeared and stopped a few meters away, as England made wide eyes.

"..............................A-America.

-Long time no see...

-...................Yes. Centuries.

-...........You're here too. That means...England....the England of the real world...

-Yes. He isn't dead but he called for my help."

The other looked away.

"I see. ......Working together....to save them. Can we really do that ?

-.............

-Listen. I'm sorry but I have a favor to ask you. Amelia needs to return to real life. Her mind is slipping away, but I know there is a hope. Together, we can....

-..........What happened to her ?

-.........She is prisoner of her own subconscious. Everything she wishes is granted, but her mind is slowly dying off now. I warned her but it was too late.

-............What did she wish for ?

-............

-......No. No need to tell me. I got it. She wished for a place to be with the Nations without having to worry about the real world.

-...........Yes. You are a part of her, as she is British. Her last hope to stay alive and wake up.

-.............Then.....let's go. But before....."

He approached and grabbed the other in a hug.

".........?!

-I'm fucking proud of you, wanker.

-.............Let's save Amelia, brother."

The other nodded and pulled him out.

The real England was tied in a machine, unconscious but he raised his hand, using a spell to project himself in the room as he picked Amelia up by the collar.

"..............Nap's time over, Amelia. Wake the fuck up. ....If you were a Nation, I would have punch your guts by now. After you finally got this far, without losing any one of us....You're dreaming if you think it's okay to throw your efforts in the trash. Please. Show some self respect. Everyone protected you. .........Why did you think it was a good idea to trap yourself inside your mind ? What made your decide a simulation of your bloody human brain would be better than the reality ?"

The ghostly Nation was crying now.

"Is that how much we're worth to you ?

Are you really willing to trade us for some dreams ?

Just WHO do you think you are ?

....If this is what you want, then go die for all I care.

This isn't the Amelia I know. Nor my human best friend.

The Amelia I know loves history. She loves her family, she loves our species, she formed a movement to protect us. She hates violence but she fights for us.

She is a human, she is vulnerable but you know what ?

That's specially because she is human that she is so damn strong.

The Amelia I know isn't that weak !

Not the one I know, not the one America know, not the one her kid know !

This place is haunted, and we died countless times...but now, we share a new bond !

Even before...you were bound to some of us, and you know what is it to fear war, you know it more than anyone else !

Wars are a part of our world !

This is life, Amelia !

It fucks you up, smacks you to the ground, breaks you in all kind of ways !

No matter your species, that doesn't change a thing !

If you really want peace between our two kinds, then stand proud ! Don't hide in paradise, don't die in hell !!

Accept the world as how is it ! Accept us as how we are !

The future is ahead of us !

If you want to stay with them...if you wish to be with us, then come back ! Everyone is just here !

They'll be always here !

No one is meant to be alone ! Amelia, you're a part of our family, human or not !

So wake up, and feel the pride of being the human who decided to protect the Nations !!

WAKE UP, AMELIA !"

The girl shed a single tear in her unconscious state as the ghost spell vanished away and she fell down softly.

"..........The.......protector of Nations.............?"

She coughed, her heart was starting to beat again.

Caroline was waking up slowly, coughing too.

\----------------------------------

"Ugh....."

America opened his eyes with difficulties, all his body was in pain.

"............wh-what...where..."

He looked around, noticing he was surrounded by the others who were unconscious, Canada was waking up though.

".......a......ah...my head..I...

-C-Canada...."

They were tied up by the arms to a sort of machine, they were exhausted but alive.

America noticed they were in a sort of prison and that he couldn't move.

"......A-Are you hurt....?

-N-Nah....I'm okay...I guess...But I feel weird...

-It's normal, monsters."

A voice resonated as the Master showed up, followed by the three future nations.

".......!! R-Russia and....A-America...? But....

-Not quite, Canada."

The man said, smirking under his hood.

"Let's say those three paws are future versions of yourselves.

-........! Future ?!"

The man glanced to America.

"Aaaa, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. We finally meet face to face. What a honor to meet my country.

-...........!!

-Are you......the owner of the mansion ?

-Exactly ! I'm impressed you found out."

He chuckled.

"You should have listened to this poor human girl when she told you to go away. I even had unlocked the door for you for a while but you were too busy~

-........! What ?!

-Fufufu~ Please don't take this personally~ You know..humans are quite resentful, they can hold grudge for a loooooooooooooong while. ....100 years, now, I guess ? Fufufu~

-100 years ?! Wait...

-Yes ! Amelia has trying to get you out for 100 years ! But fortunately, no human aged up due to my pretty Oliver's power of rewinding time.

-...100 years....

-Yes, but don't worry. For the outside world, this is like two weeks, fufufufu~ Do you remember the fifth floor ? The numbers on the floor represent the number of members alive each loop !"

He applauded.

"Congrats ! For the first time, the number 12 appeared ! She managed to keep you all alive this time ! Too bad I had taken the key before.

-.......................That's nuts. Why..why are you doing that ? .........You're human, you know what will happen if we die, you saw it yourself.

-...........Hahaha, you're right Mr.Jones ! I saw it myself ! That's why I have other goals now. Your precious friend is dead, you're all so weak now, but don't worry."

The human grabbed a weird machine.

"With this invention of us, you'll gain back your power..and give me your free will. You'll belong to me, countries~

-......?! What ?!

-Come on, you didn't even wonder why such a mansion was here with a monster inside ? This mansion is one of our headquarters, the abomiNATIONS headquarters ! We created those adorable monsters as weapons to kill you, yes~ Now, you're all weak, exhausted ! I won !!

-....................

-Of course, when Russia met my dear Viktor, I was surprised. These two really tried hard to escape. Poor future you...we met them here, and we captured them too but...They are not you. They don't have your powers.

-..............................

-You lost, strongest beings on the Earth ! You lost because you trusted a human ! How ironic !! Now, watch the dear world you cherish being afraid of your reign of terror !!"

The human triggered the switch and Canada screamed of pain, fainting as a sort of robotic arm was putting a tiny thing on America's neck.

"CANADA !!"

America gasped as he felt his body being like burned alive, and he screamed loudly.

"AMELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! CAROLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was again in the dark, surrounded by everyone with glowing eyes and grey-ish bodies.

"...................

-Why coming back ? We can finally be at peace, Amelia.

-America.....

-Stay with us, Amelia. The real world is bad.

-.......N-no...I..."

The girl grabbed her head.

"I....I have to wake up....

-We'll be friends forever here.

-....ugh...yes..no..I...can't...

-Let's be together, Amelia-san. In a world without fights.

-.......Yes..I...That's my wish...ugh...But...!

Mommy ! Don't fall for it ! Open your eyes !

-C-Caroline....

I feel something wrong happened to daddy and the others !! My friend and past Uncle tried to help too ! You heard them, right ?

-Y-yes...I did...

Mommy ! You're the protector of Nations ! That's totally true !

-...Baby girl. .........Wait for me. Mommy is waking up."

Amelia could see a portal ahead and started to walk to it, pushing the fake Nations out of the way.

"Amelia ? Why ? Why are you putting us away ?

-...........You're not real. The real ones, my family.........they need me."

The fake nations tried to attack her as she punched them out furiously, red from anger.

"I AM THE PROTECTOR OF NATIONS ! THE REAL WORLD IS WHERE I BELONG TO !"

Amelia opened her eyes, gasping for air as Caroline jumped on her.

"Mommy !! You're back !!

-..........Caroline."

She hugged her back, standing up.

"Where are the others...?

-I don't know !! I heard Daddy scream !!"

Amelia took a deep breath, trying to put her mind together.

".................I can touch you, that means past America is gone.

-.......Y-yeah...

-............"

Amelia grabbed her gun, frowning.

"Let's go. We have to find them.

-Yes !"


	38. To the nations

Amelia leaded Caroline through the empty, silent mansion. It was almost unsettling, the whole house was perfectly calm now. No trace of the monster either.

She decided to come to the hideout, but when she entered, her eyes widened. Everything was shattered through the floor, there were trace of blood.

".............w-what happened here ? Where are the others...?

-ugh....who..."

A familiar voice called out, as the girl rushed to the bathroom, where the voice had come from.

".......!"

She gasped, agape as she saw Oliver in Allen's arms, Viktor nearby.

".....E-England, America, Russia ?! What happened to you ?!"

The girl approached but Caroline grabbed her arm.

"....Not daddy..."

Allen sighed.

"Sorry. We're not who you think we are. Not anymore.

-..............What ? W-who...are you ?

-............It's long to explain."

Viktor said.

"We were controlled by the owner of this place, that's why we can tell you."

Oliver gasped, shaking as he glanced to Amelia with crying eyes.

"Ame....Amelia..."

He extended her hand to reach for her as the girl approached, she was feeling like those three were awfully familiar.

Allen looked away as Oliver touched her cheek, smiling.

"You're...alive..It's been...so long since I saw your face...

-.........."

Viktor sighed.

"Amelia.

-Yes..?

-Each second counts now. We are not controlled anymore because the owner of this place captured the Nations."

The girl stood up suddenly.

"What ?! Captured ?!

-Yes. Using us.

-Why ?! Where are they ?! What did you do ?!"

The girl cried out as Oliver stood up in pain, panting.

"....I....I opened a way for you...in the room on the left...it'll lead you to the underground's cell...this is where they are...

-...........!!

-Amelia, the owner of the mansion...plans to use the nations to control the world. You have to go immediately. You have little time left to prevent them from being controlled.

-................What can I do ?

-It's simple. The Master have to use a special device to control our species. Your aim will be to grab it from his hands and to break it.

-Got you."

The girl clenched her fists and turned to Caroline.

"M-mommy...

-Caroline, find a place to hide and stay in.

-No !!

-......?

-I'm coming with you !! I want to save daddy, uncles and everyone !

-Alright...thanks, baby girl."

As they were ready to go, Allen called them.

"...........Yeah ?

-........It's nice seeing you two again. ......

-...........

-We're sorry. It's our fault.

-.............No. It's mine."

Amelia sighed.

"But it's okay. I won't let them behind now, no more. No matter what.

-Yeah...thanks. Really...thanks, Amelia."

\-------------------------

Amelia and Caroline headed to another door, following Oliver's instructions.

They entered a room and noticed the corridor down.

".........It wasn't here before. ....According to the young man who looks like England, the Nations are down there.

-Let's hurry, Mommy !"

The woman nodded as they headed to the corridor, entered by the unlocked door.

The corridor was long, the floor was covered by a red tapestry as they were walking carefully but quickly enough. Amelia grabbed her gun, ready to shot, as she motioned to her daughter to bent down to walk discreetly.

The girl made wide eyes as they discovered the cell. The Nations were unconscious, in the same devices than before.

"........!! GUYS !!"

Amelia ran to the bars, crying.

"GUYS ! OPEN YOUR EYES ! I AM HERE ! AMERICA ! CANADA ! ENGLAND !

-Mister Germany !!"

No answer as Amelia recoiled and shot the cell's door lock, opening the cell as she rushed in with Caroline.

"America !! Come on !! I'm just here !!"

A laugh resonated as the master showed up.

"It's useless. They can't hear you anymore."

Amelia turned to him.

".......You !

-I'm surprised to see you're alive, girl. Fufufufu~

-.............Free them. Right now."

The other laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, but no. They belong to me now. I guess my old useless paws warned you, right ? Now, the Nations are under MY control.

-What ?!"

The man grabbed a strange device in his hands as Amelia frowned. She was shaking from anger...and fear.

"Mommy !!"

The woman ran to the other quickly, pushing him easily to the wall, grabbing the thing with her hands and jumping back, panting.

"Oh ? What are you doing now ?

-....You won't have them. Never."

The girl turned to the wall and threw the device to it, breaking it.

"......

-Without that, you can't control them ! It's over !

-...Haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! You're so naive !!

-Huh ?!

-You came too late !"

He turned to the machines.

"You see those things they are trapped in ? THAT is what control them ! The device was just used to activate it ! Sorry !

-N-no way..."

Amelia clenched her fists and aimed for the other.

"ENOUGH ! FREE THEM !

-Oh ? Or what ? You'll kill me ? You'll kill a fellow human for them ?

-............."

The girl frowned but growled as the bad guy laughed again, walking slowly to America's device.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM !"

Amelia shot near of him as he smirked.

"If I were you, I would keep your bullets.

-...........!!

-..................You're the protector of Nations, right ?

-........What are you--!"

The man smirked and opened the device, stroking America's cheek.

"Let's see...how you deal against him."

Amelia froze up as the man whispered to America's ear.

"Kill her."

The nation opened slowly his eyes, they were blank. He left the device, grabbing his gun as Amelia was totally froze up.

"A-America...?"


	39. America VS Amelia

Amelia was confused as she took some steps to America.

"....America ? You....recognize me right ?"

As an answer, America grabbed his gun and aimed to the girl, his face showing no emotions.

"........!!

-MOMMY !!"

The other man laughed.

"Farewell, Amelia !"

The girl forced herself to react and ran backwards, before rolling to dodge the shooting.

"AMERICA !

-He can't hear you, I said ! He is my pawn now !

-....!! Damn it ! (I have to get rid of his gun !!)"

The girl growled and dodged more bullets, while some were hitting her though.

Caroline was panicking.

"DADDY !! STOP !! STOOOOOPPP !!"

The girl was panting, bleeding.

"Too bad you can't rewind time anymore, right ? Oliver's magic is too weak now !

-Ugh....."

Amelia glared to America who was approaching her as she suddenly shot him in the shoulder.

".............I am sorry, love. ................!!"

She stood up and shot him more, knowing that even if she couldn't kill him, and didn't want to, she could find a way to harm his arm enough to make him release his gun.

"Hahahahaha !! So you're shooting him now ? You see ! Humans and nations' bond is nothing but fake !

-SHUT UP !"

Amelia yelled, before shooting America's hand enough as he threw his gun away, his hands bleeding.

The girl was panting.

"..................America....? C-Come on..."

She walked to him, America was motionless as she stroked his cheek.

"......? America...?"

The Nation grabbed her hand and started to break it violently as Amelia screamed loudly.

He grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the wall violently.

She coughed blood due to the violent shock and was on the ground, breathing fast.

"MOMMMYYYYY !!"

Caroline yelled before running in front of her mother.

"STOP ! DADDY !! STOP !!!"

America stopped and grabbed Caroline before pushing her away, but she was unharmed.

"You're lucky, kiddo. They still won't kill the ones of their flags.

-STOP HIM ! STOP HIM !"

Caroline yelled in vain as America grabbed Amelia and threw her again to the wall, her head was bleeding.

She stood up hardly, feeling dizzy as she saw America approaching and felt an horrible pain in the stomach. She screamed, as America had punched her and she fell aside on her back.

The controlled Nation put his foot on her chest as she was coughing, gasping for air.

"MOMMY !!"

Caroline cried out before running to America's other leg, trying to push him away.

"MOMMY WILL DIE, STOP, STOP !!"

America glanced at her and pushed her away again as he was more and more crushing Amelia's lungs.

The man was laughing insanely.

"What a sight ! After you tried to free them for 100 years, you'll die by one of them !"

Amelia closed her eyes, she has no air left.

"IT'S NOT FINISHED YET, FUCKER !"

A voice resonated followed by a chainsaw sound.

Allen emerged from above, aiming to America with his weapon as he jumped back to dodge.

"YOU !!"

The man growled as Oliver appeared and rushed to Amelia, healing her.

Viktor was here too.

"Yes.

-HOW DID YOU ?!

-We had some strength left. ....After Amelia showed us how much she cared about the nations....we knew we had to not give up."

The girl opened her eyes and was tearing up.

"...G-guys...

-Hey, Amelia !

-..........

-Don't give up, girl.

-But...he has them..."

Allen smirked.

"Yes, true. But you don't give up now. Do you know how many Nations felt they were gone mentally ? Everyone else. Every Nation is rooting for you, girl. SO DON'T YOU DARE GIVING UP !"

Amelia stood up.

"Every....nation....

-Hahahaha ! You're so naive !! You think you can stop me ?!

-Hell yeah, sucker !

-We won't let this world be lost to oblivion too."

Viktor and Oliver were preparing their spells now as Amelia was feeling braver. She grabbed her gun and joined them, Caroline behind them.

"GO !!"

The man laughed.

"Fine. Let's do a mirror fight, shall we ?"

As he released England and Russia from their devices too before grabbing his own gun.

Allen rushed to America first, fist against chainsaw.

The two Russia were attacking each other with powerful ice spells, and Oliver was trying to counter Arthur's magic.

Amelia and the other were face to face.

"You're so damn lucky, girl.

-.......No, it's not luck. It's the bond we share !"

She shot the other who dodged.

"Spare me the cliche dialogues, girl !"

He said before shooting Amelia in the shoulder but the girl was still up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS IT ! TO LOSE EVERYTHING ! HUMANS AND NATIONS WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS !"

Amelia saw Allen being thrown to the wall as Oliver was panting. Viktor's arm was frozen as he was panting too.

"....Guys !!

-Damn it....They are too strong..."

The man laughed, the three Nations by his side.

"Of course ! Nothing can stop them now !"

Amelia growled but noticed something on England's neck as the British was preparing a powerful fire laser to end them.

"....! There is something on England's neck !!

-........! This is the chip used to control them !"

Allen yelled as the three other Nations went in front of Amelia.

"We have to stop this laser !

-What ?! Guys, what are you doing ?!"

Oliver raised his arms too, preparing his own laser as Allen and Viktor put a hand on him to give them their magic.

Allen turned to Amelia.

"Amelia, you'll have to remove the chips on them !

-WHAT ?! BUT !

-This attack will probably be so powerful we'll return to our time."

Viktor explained as Allen smirked.

"It was nice to see you again.

-W-wait !! I still have questions to ask you !!

-Sorry but that will have to wait, Amelia !"

Arthur and Oliver threw their attacks to each other as the energy coming from it was extremely powerful, the whole mansion was shaking, collapsing.

Amelia grabbed Caroline close, closing her eyes tightly.


	40. The final battle

When the girl opened her eyes, she felt the wind on her face. The mansion was gone, parts of it were scattered around as the future nations were not here anymore.

The others were released from their prisons, surrounding the owner of the mansion but something was different.

"....ugh...."

At the place of a man, it was actually a child. A small girl with blonde hair who stood up slowly. She was looking angry.

"My mansion !!

-....A child ?! You're a child ?!"

Amelia yelped, standing up.

".......!! .....I was hidden in a fake body....! But don't approach me, I'm still the most powerful here !!

-.........................You...."

Amelia sighed, she had expect anything but that.

The girl laughed.

"My mansion is gone, but your friends too ! No one can protect you now !

-..........Why are you doing this ? You're a child, why the world domination interests you...?

-Because !!"

The child yelled, motioning some nations to rush on Amelia.

China and France tried to attack her as she dived aside to dodge.

Caroline was panicked, but soon enough, she got catch by Germany's whip and got grabbed to him, as the German pined her down with his feet.

"CAROLINE !!"

Amelia yelled before gasping of pain, noticing Japan stabbed her shoulder with his katana.

She screamed and recoiled, freeing herself.

"D-Damn it..."

England threw a fire attack to her as she flied away, screaming.

She could see her little girl being whipped by Germany, her back was bleeding.

The woman stood up, panting.

She knew the chips were on their neck, but she had no idea about how to proceed. She couldn't approach and she was feeling exhausted already.

"Just surrender and let them kill you ! What is the point anymore ?!

-.........."

Amelia looked down, biting her lower lip. The child was right, what was the point anymore ? She was a mere human, she couldn't do a thing against 8 nations at once.

".............."

America walked to her and grabbed her by the shirt, raising her fist, ready to punch her face.

Don't give up.

The girl was confused as she was hearing voices now. Like multiples voices in one.

A powerful aura surrounded her and repelled America way as she was confused.

"...W-what...?"

Don't give up.

We are with you.

The child growled.

"NO ! DON'T HELP HER ! CANADA ! ATTACK !"

The Nation summoned his bow to attack the girl and shot an arrow that froze at once.

"........? That's....Iceland ?

-NO !!"

The girl suddenly remembered Allen's words and teared up.

The other Nations are rooting for you.

Amelia nodded and extended her hand to the arrow, the ice made it turn away as she shot it to Canada's neck.

The chip flied off, and Canada fell on his knees.

"..? huh ?

-NO NO NO NO !! I WON'T ALLOW THAT !!"

France and Prussia rushed to Amelia as tomatoes appeared in her hands, surrounded by fire.

She threw these at them, the chips flied off.

".........Yes....when we work together, we can..."

Russia attacked her with ice but she used a double ice attack to counterattack and the chip flied off.

She frowned and ran to China, who ran to her as well.

A ghostly Korea popped by her side, as she went behind China and pulled the chip out.

"W-what, what happened ?"

Amelia didn't answer, as she turned to Germany who was still crushing Caroline.

"CAROLINE !"

A white flag popped in Amelia's hand as she waved it.

Vines popped from the ground, grabbing Germany to push him away as she ran to him and pulled his chip off.

The German fell down and grabbed Caroline, crying.

"...........Oh mein gott..."

Amelia turned to the child, there were Japan, England and America left.

"HOW DARE YOU ?!!!! I HAD THEM ! I WON !!

-You forgot something, child.

-............!!

-The world is behind me. Because I am the protector of them."

Amelia rushed to the four but Japan rushed too.

A small katana popped in Amelia's hand as the two swords collapsed.

England appeared behind and casts a spell to attack the girl as her other hand created a shield to protect her.

"GIVE UP ! JUST GIVE UP !!

-..........."

Amelia grabbed Japan's wrist and pushed him away before her shield countered England's magic.

She noticed America was running to her as she summoned a violin. Austria's ghost and her started to play, making the trio unable to move.

Amelia ran to Japan, put the chip off before doing the same to America but England snapped from the spell and was preparing a new laser attack.

"KILL THEM ! KILL THEM ALL !!"

Amelia could feel the child was off, something was wrong.

She stood in front of England.

"A-Amelia !

-Amelia-san !"

The nations were weakened, were calling for her in fear and worries.

Amelia looked to England as she clenched her fists, the UK's flag appeared behind her as three energy balls popped around her.

England and her unleashed the magic together, making a powerful collision.

But she recoiled, the force was too strong for her. She was holding up but she was feeling herself going away.

She closed her eyes but felt someone holding her. It was America.

"H-hey, baby....Let's..do this, okay...?

-America....

-Hey...."

She glanced aside, Canada was here with France, Prussia and Germany with Caroline.

Japan, Russia and China joined, everyone was holding her now as she took a deep breath and reflected England's attack before a small earth appeared above them, shooting a new laser to England.

It hit him on the neck, the chip flied away as the laser hit the child too.

She screamed and fell down as everyone else panted.

"...It's...it's over..."

Germany was holding Caroline close, as the girl was half conscious.

"M-mister Germany...

-............"

America and everyone were staring to Amelia as the nation teared up and went to hug her.

"..............You're alive............"

Everyone sighed of relief as the child stood up, coughing.

"..........You.......I can't believe you..........win...everything was...perfect..."

The nations were glancing at her, frowning as she was looking scared more than anything.

"I....I'm done....Be quick...at least...."

She cried, glancing at America who was confused.

"Be quick...?

-You'll kill me now, I know it..."

The girl cried, sitting down as America was frowning.

"..............Why would I do this ? Because of what you did ?

-.............Yes. Just like you did to my parents five years ago."

America made huge eyes.

"....What ?

-..................."

Amelia approached her.

"Kiddo...what happened ?

-.........It's.........it's useless to tell now. My life will end.

-I won't kill you, kid.

-........!! Huh...?

-Yeah, I don't kill humans, we hate that."

The child burst in tears as they all were confused.

"....Kid, what happened to your parents exactly ?

-............They were homeless......o-one day...they entered the White House to.....gather food but...you....you were here and..."

America made a surprised face before looking away.

"I remember. My goal was not to kill them though. I aimed wrongly.

-I-I....wanted revenge !"

She screamed.

"So when...so when I learned about Nations...and abomiNATIONS, I....

-....You thought It would be a good idea to join them.

-Sob...yes...they gave me this mansion...those things...and then...I had to attract Amelia..."

Amelia frowned, she was feeling compassion for the kid, who was a victim too.

"...........But...but then...I...started to be jealous....Jealous of Amelia...because she has so many friends around.....

-.................

-So...I...I wanted to control you all...I would have friends, I would not be alone !"

The kid cried harder, head in knees as everyone was silent, frowning.

Amelia approached her and knelt down in front of her.

"...What's your name ?

-.........Em-Emma...

-Okay, Emma...I know what we can do. How about you leave abomiNATIONS ?

-H-huh...? But...they...don't allow...people to leave."

America approached.

"If they wanna hurt you, I'll deal with them.

-Huh....?

-You're a kid, they used your pain to get us, and I won't forgive them for this.

-............! Y-you really...forgive me...?"

America sighed.

"Not now, we need time. But how about you come with me to the White House ? I'm sure we can do something about it."

Emma nodded as the nations gathered around.

"...Time to go home, huh ?

-.....................So that means...."

Everyone was looking down.

"..........I don't want us to forget......what happened in the mansion."

England said as everyone sighed.

"........But time will make us forget..."

America teared up.

"So....this is the last time...we can stay together as a family ?

-Indeed..."

Russia sobbed.

"I don't want to go....then...

-Me neither....

-Same...even if me and Caroline are humans...

-That doesn't matter...You're a part of the family too.

-For everything to end like that...after all we have been through...."

Germany sighed, holding Caroline's hand.

"I'm glad we finally got out...but this is kind of painful..."

America shed two tears.

"....Say. Since this is our last time as a family together, then...there's no problem in saying it out loud, right ?

-Oh, if you're a brave enough hero, go ahead."

America was crying slowly, smiling weakly.

".........I love you.

-Oh. He said it.

-He is brave enough. Darn it."

England chuckled but was crying too.

"One more time ! Say it while looking at Big Brother France~

-It's unfair, guys ! I'm the only one who said it !"

Canada laughed, crying.

"Hahahahahaha, you're right ! I love you !"

France cried too.

"Je vous aime, mes amours !"

Germany was blushing.

"This is...embarrassing...

-I love youuuu !"

Caroline giggled, crying as Prussia was tearing up too.

"Come on, West, even the kid said it !! Don't be shy !! Follow me awesome example !! ICH LIEBE EUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHH !

-Well, shit I guess I have to say it too then. I love you."

England sobbed furiously.

China giggled in tears.

"Wǒ ài nǐ !!

-Ahaha, me too ! Я тебя люблю !"

Russia smiled warmly, crying.

Amelia chuckled.

"Germany, Japan, we are the only ones left. Who start ?

-A-a-a-a-a-a love confession i-is something to be taken seriously !! I ca-cannot--

-M-me neither ! How can you guys be so carefree ?!

-Hahah, I'll go first ! I love you both, Germany and Japan !

-A-A-Amelia-san !!

-Wh-?! I wasn't ready f-for this !!

-Come on ! Your turn now ! You can't leave me like this !

-B-But !!

-Come on, you are braver than a mere human, right ?"

Amelia smirked, crying like never as Japan became all red and took a deep breath.

"We're home so don't be afraid~

-Home...?

-Family is home !!"

America chuckled as Japan and Germany were crying.

"..........You're right. Family...Well....I-Ich liebe euch...

-You did it !"

Caroline giggled as Germany was red and crying more.

"G-Germany-san !! Now, I'll have to say it too !!

-Go for it.

-Gh...!! E-Everyone, you better take responsibilities for that !!

-No worries, Japan ! It's mutual between everyone, go on !

-Then...!! W-Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu !!!

-Oooh ! You did it, Japan ! See, it wasn't so hard !

-Y-yes...it was my first time...

-Mine too.

-Same.

-I think...it's the case for everyone. We really never....saw how much we needed each other. And how much we needed her."

England said, as they all glanced to Amelia.

"....Huh ?

-How come you only said it to Germany and Japan ? Don't your boyfriend deserve it too ?

-Your best friend, too, wanker.

-And Caroline's uncle !"

Amelia smiled, crying more as she snapped mentally, sobbing violently.

"G-Guys !! What about the awesome me ?!

-Don't forget Big Brother France !

-You can't forget me too, Mommy !

-If you love us, you're gotta say it one by one~

-Come on, I'm waiting !

-G-Guys........I know ! Let's hold hands ! So I'll say it once, but our bond will..will make it for everyone !"

Everyone nodded and grabbed hands together, forming a circle as Amelia was shaking, crying more.

".....G-guys...a-are you ready ?"

Prussia chuckled, crying.

"Hell yeah, say it with extra power !!

China smiled widely, Caroline was crying too but was happy, very happy.

"Yell at the tops of your lungs !

-From the bottom of your heart !"

America squeezed her hand, grinning and crying as Russia was feeling very sad suddenly.

"Make it so we get the chills !!

-Say one that will be stronger than all the wars awaiting us !"

Canada and France both smiled widely, tears falling furiously too.

"Make it so our hearts won't forget !

-Take our breaths away !"

England could finally see again as he sent a bright smile to his human.

"Show them how British people can love, but say it properly !"

Japan sent a grin to his friend, as Germany was crying, over and over, his hand gently pat by Caroline. 

"Now, you have to, Amelia. If you don't....fufufu~

-You go ahead..."

The girl totally cried again, as she was feeling light. This wasn't her fault after all.

Even more than that. Thanks to her, these Nations could have understood each other.

She let her laugh last some minutes. 

The nations shared worried glances as Amelia fell on her knees, bursting in tears furiously, screaming.

"I-I LOVE YOU, GUYS ! i love you so much !!"

The nations and the kid went to Amelia and knelt down by her, wrapping her into a big group hug, they wanted to stay here in this hug.

Russia and America grinned at each other, still crying as France and England did too.

Germany and France hugged each other a bit, China and Japan too.

They weren't only an alliance, they were a family, at least for those last moments.

Amelia closed her eyes, whispering, holding them close.

"Believe in one another...help one another...rely on one another...and leave no one behind...."


	41. Epilogue

Two months later...

America was in the white house, holding a coffee and his morning journal as he reached one door and knocked.

"Miss Collins ? Are you there ?

-Oh, Mr. Jones ! Please, enter !"

America did so, his closest secretary Katherine was here, as she sent a smile to him.

By her side...there was a young girl who bow seeing him.

"Morning, Mr.Jones.

-Morning, Emma. Helping your mother already ?

-Yes."

Alfred smiled and put the coffee down on the desk.

"What did you find ?

-Oh...maybe one of the abomiNATIONS HQ's. Shall we warn the others ?

-I indeed think a world meeting might be necessary."

America said, glancing at Emma.

"This is your mission. Call everyone and ask them about a proper moment to meet."

The girl nodded and America headed to the door.

"America !

-Yes ?"

Emma shed two tears, smiling.

"........Thank you. For everything."

America smiled and left the room. This day was starting very well. 

Meanwhile, in the future...Oliver and Allen were still hiding from other Nations.

".....Hey, Oliver. Do you think we kinda managed something in the past ?

-....? 

-Do you think a world peace for them is possible now ?"

Oliver sighed and looked up, sadly smiling.

"I don't know. But I still have hope. What they lived...we didn't. 

-....True. It's the first different event. .."

Viktor appeared.

"Yes, maybe the future has changed, after all. Maybe it's a new era starting for mankind and countries."

Allen and Oliver nodded, silent as the trio was now looking at the dark skies, Oliver shed some tears.

".....A new era....for our two kinds...I'll keep believing in this."


End file.
